An Anxious Freedom
by windweaver
Summary: With the nations rebuilding, the people are moving forward with great strength and vigor as they near the end of the great war. Temari, driven by her own trauma, reaches out to Shikamaru to comfort him through his losses and the guilt that engulfs him. Can her compassion repair what is irreparable or will the world continue to turn as they stand motionless?
1. Chapter 1: Admission

**This is my first fanfic!**

**I'm going to shove that information out there right now so you won't be disappointed in me (which I really hope you wouldn't be either way..) I hope you all have the slightest bit of faith in me before you read this! I plan making it a long one seeing as writing is one of the few things that helps me blow off steam at school! (I'm a sophomore in college!)**

**I plan on updating weekly or bi-weekly, but since I'm home for the next month, I'll be updating a lot more frequently.**

**I'm totally up for constructive criticism, by the way! I'm all for it. If you are like "this has SO MANY SPELLING ERRORS", tell me and be like "YO CHECK YO'SELF." And I will. I will check myself. You scratch my back, I scratch yours, man. I got you.**

**Now that I've told you my life story and made you thoroughly uncomfortable.. Why don't we get on with this!**

* * *

The impending threat of rain sent a streak of bright lightning across the darkening clouds, followed by an ominous clap of thunder that shook the stale air. Temari furrowed her brow as she exited the Hokage mansion, having just dropped off several scrolls to Tsunade and, after a long few days of travel, she was in no mood to find herself stuck in a storm. She turned the key that Tsunade had given her over in her fingers a few times, finding it odd that the Hokage said that the paperwork would take more than a few days and that she should stay in Konaha until she finished up. She had wondered what Gaara had written on the scrolls that were so important he hurried her out of Suna, but she quickly dismissed her own questions as the patter of rain resounded through the village.

Temari darted underneath the nearest eve of a house. The shrieks of little children echoed amongst the houses and buildings, their laughter quickly followed by the thumps of windows closing and the food vendors that littered the streets began closing up. It had been a long time since the destruction of Konaha, and she remembered the vigor at which the people of the town began rebuilding with the hope that they could return to their normal lives; Many were unaware of how much they were all still in danger, despite the fact that the war coming to an end and many of the Akatsuki were in custody of their respective nations or killed in battle. She had seen many people die, all fighting bravely and valiantly. Her scars were still a fresh purple on her skin. A chill ran down her spine.

The buildings that she began passing grew more and more unfamiliar, she paused, looking for signs, but saw none that would help her. She pondered whether or not she should return the way she came but when she looked back, she could no longer see the mansion. She huffed, her exhaustion getting the better of her and she allowed herself to lean against the building.

"Lost?" A voice mused. She turned around quickly to be met by a familiar Nara leaning over her, his face dangerously close to hers. Temari stepped back quickly, almost offended that he would think she would be something as stupid as lost. Though, she regretted_, she was_.

"No, of course not." Temari felt a light heat rise in her face but she quickly pushed it away from her cheeks. She crossed her arms in her own defense, trying to put more obstacles between her and the lazy man in front of her. But shook her blonde bangs into her face.

"Then what are you doing in the pouring rain?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, waiting for a brilliant answer out of the woman, one he had always deemed more troublesome than anything else. In a way, she reminded him of his mother. Bossy. Loud. Angry. Too proud for her own good.

"I delivered some scrolls to Tsunade this afternoon and she requested that I remain here until she can read them and finish up some of her paperwork before I return. She gave me a key and I was-"

"The houses that she lends to visiting nin are that way, you know." He interrupted pointed in the opposite direction in which she was heading, a sly smile sneaking across his face.

"You better wipe that dirty smile across your face, Nara." She snarled, but she turned her face away to hide the smile that snuck across her face as well.

"Ah, just as troublesome as I remember. But it is getting late, I should escort you there." Shikamaru shrugged, and began walking towards the houses, quickly snapping the key out of Temari's hand.

"And just why would you do that?" She asked, stiffening her legs beneath her.

"Tsunade would have my head if I didn't treat you with the utmost respect during your stay. You are an affiliate of the Kazekage, after all." The boy lied, but he would never admit to the gentlemanly ways that his father had always taught him growing up, especially to a woman as troublesome as this one. Shikaku always reminded him that one day she'd save his ass, and he was never one to question his father's wisdom.

"I suppose so." Temari resigned, her fatigue finally sending small jolts of aching pain through her muscles. Shikamaru noticed how quickly she backed down; He stole glances at her as he walked her to her house. Her eyes looked dull, but he saw her smile when he looked her again. He sighed, and rubbed the back of his head. That woman was always a step ahead. Damn.

- x -

The house was too dark and too quiet, the air was too stagnant and she felt a quick and cool draft breeze by her as she shut the door. The thought of staying in this small apartment for God knows how long irritated Temari to no end. The Hokage should have had some sort of decency to give her an estimated time until she would be sent on her way. Gaara must have been aware of the length of time that she would be gone, but a sense of worry came over her with the thought of there being some sort of attack on Sunagakure while she was away. The war was not yet over and the sense of danger and anxiety never left her.

Temari finally heard Shikamaru's footsteps trail away from the door and she had wondered why he lingered so long, but the wonder was fleeting as she slumped against the door. The woman finally willed herself to stand, but the dull ache that filled every contraction and relaxation of her muscles pulsed trough her entire body. She finally felt her weight collapse under her as she fell onto couch and her blonde hair cascaded around her, free from their ties. The Sand nin hadn't felt this kind of exhaustion in a long time. Temari was always in constant motion, always having somewhere to be and something to be working on, mission to mission, village to village and now that she had nothing to do but weight, the presence of danger that she had shadowed over her every step was suddenly gone. Sleep finally fell over her like a blanket.

_ It was too dark to see, but the stars guided them between the thick trees that reached into the sky. She heard the shouts of her fellow  
ninjas falling victim to the Akatsuki, their screams penetrating her fear with sadness and pity. They had been friends, but she kept running. Her feet ached, her muscles screamed with searing pain, tears blurred the edges of her eyes, but she continued to run. She heard the one running to the right of her get pulled away, the sounds of bones breaking and gurgling echoed through her mind but she couldn't scream. The one to the left was next. She heard only silence. A calm fell over the forest, the stars' light slowly fading. Faster and faster, the forest grew darker until nothing. She was forced to stop fleeing, the only thing left was her chest heaving and grasping for air that just wasn't coming to her and then… she heard it. A twig snapped behind her. She spun around, swinging her fan quicker than she could think and she heard trees tumble from the strength of wind. A whisper behind her.  
"Where are you? Fucking cowards!" She yelled, throwing a gust of wind behind her again. Tears blinded her eyes with rage and fury.  
"Who's the coward?" A voice asked before grasping her neck and forcing her into the darkness._

Her eyes snapped open, her chest felt as if it were caving in, each breath more ragged than the last. She pushed her blonde hair out of her face, sweat wiped smooth against her brow.

"Temari. Temari, please. Calm down." Another whisper called to her. Temari scrambled to sit upright; she no longer knew where she was. The nin's eyes struggled to adjust to the moonlight, they weren't clearing quick enough and her hands shot out to find her fan, but nothing was in her reach. She let out a panicked whimper and looked towards the whisper. Hands grabbed her wrists quickly and she struggled, squeezing her eyes shut as tears welled in her eyes. She shouted once, twice, only to be met with silence. No one was helping her.

"You're okay. You're okay. You had a dream, it was just a bad dream." The same whisper deepened into a rough voice, calming her. Her panic released its grip on her lungs and she breathed deeply for the first time that night, Shikamaru's voice finally registering in her ears. The brown-haired boy finally let go of her wrists and they fell to her side with ease. Temari knew he could hear and see her this way, choking back sobs in the middle of the night. She scolded herself, she never allowed anyone to see her so fragile and she promised to never let it happen again.

"What on Earth are you doing here, Nara.." She managed to breath, but her voice was so ragged from shouting that it came out more as a statement than a question. Her lips trembled.

"I make rounds through Konaha during the night to make sure everyone is inside before curfew. This war has cost us enough that we have to take much greater precautions." Shikamaru sighed, his own fatigue spread across his face. "Tsunade asked me to check in and see if you needed anything. The door was unlocked and I heard you shouting in your sleep. I-"

"I'm sorry." Temari interrupted with an apology, she never wanted anyone to help her, and she knew this was her own battle that she would one day overcome, as she did everything else.

"Hn." Shikamaru sighed again, shrugging. He was unsure of whether or not he accepted this apology, but he was positive that if he told her not to apologize, she would fight with him about it for days. He looked at her shaken form and felt a strange sense of wanting to protect her. Shaking his head, he reminded himself that was too tough and too troublesome to need or want his protection. But he hadn't felt bothered when he stepped in. Nor when he reassured her of her presence back on Earth. Nor while he stared at her now, shadowed by the moonlight. That in itself was troublesome.

- x -

Shikamaru sat on Temari's couch, craning his neck to look out the window at the crescent moon that illuminated the village in the most perfect way. Cascading shadows danced as clouds passed over and the stars themselves painted a prophecy that no one could read. The dew from the storm had settled on the ground, reflecting the moon's rays just so that each blade of grass mimicked the stars in the sky. He could have easily stayed like that for an eternity or two, but he heard soft footsteps trailing back into the room and the almost aggressive snarl of a very aggressive woman came with it.

"I don't understand how you can zone out like that. Your laziness actually evades me, it just seems so pointless to just look at things." Temari smiled and stated as if that her word was law, placing a warm cup of tea in front of her lazy guest. Shikamaru tended to forget that she was, in fact, capable of mild acts of kindness, although that kindness was typically wrapped in a terribly loud yell. Temari's smile faded as she was met with a longer stream of silence. The soft haze of crickets hung over the apartment. It was almost too cliché for her to bear.

"I made you tea, the least you could do is drink it." Temari teased, taking a slow sip from her cup, the warmth filled her body and she felt a sense of comfort overwhelm her into relaxation.

"I was thinking" he blurted out, quickly and almost as harshly. "What was your dream about?" Temari froze with her cup against her lips, she lowered her hands to her lap and looked down at her tea. Her fearful reflection already belied what she was planning to say.

"It's nothing, really. Just a dream." She frowned at her own words, the amount of times she had to say this were immeasurable. She hadn't remembered the last time that she had gotten through the night without being plagued by her mind's games. Silence again. Temari began thinking too, only to be met with a whisper.

"You're not the only one, you know. We're all this way." Shikamaru hesitated, "I've lost a lot, too, in all of this. It's not fair, but there's no use in keeping quiet about it." He murmured, just enough so that Temari felt it trail up and down her skin.

"Shikamaru," She whispered, so softly, so gently.

"I should go," He stood up suddenly, his hands clenched with a mixture of sadness and anger. He walked by her swiftly, never looking down at her and never her at him, but she could have sworn that she saw the smallest glint of tears in his eyes. Temari knew that he was suffering as well and her heart ached with wanting to help. But she knew that she would be more of a burden than a help in the state that she was in. But, in a sense, she felt some sort of gratefulness in knowing that she was not the only one who struggled so painfully.

"Thank you for the tea." He said before he shut the door. She hadn't gotten up to look out the window for him, but wondered if he was looking up for her in the middle of the night. Temari had wanted to reach out and grab his hand as he walked past her, as if it would comfort him somehow in the same way that she knew it would comfort her. Everyone had so many things stolen from them during this war and she knew that Asuma's death as well as his own father's was never far from Shikamaru's mind, but she wondered how deeply his scars lay and how long those would take to heal. She began to wonder the same thing about her own.


	2. Chapter 2: Old Friends and Grievances

**So, a day later, I'm already posting another chapter. Define sleep and having a social life? Just letting everyone know, I definitely have friends, they're all still in the process of taking their finals. So I'm all lonely and such.**

**The first half of this chapter seems like filler but it's actually setting up for later chapters.**

**I also wanted to inform everyone that I will be labeling the later chapters that are lemons and smut, just so, if you're a sensitive susan, you can skip over all that nasty. Okay here's chapter 2, leggooo.**

* * *

Sleep came to her just as quickly as the sunrise did and Temari felt it in the stiffness of her limbs. She stretched and grunted, the protest her body placed against her in the morning was not her best friend, but she was reminded with the knowledge that she was, technically, given a vacation by Tsunade. If anything, she should be appreciative for that. Temari had quickly placed her brief encounter with Shikamaru out of her head as she showered and dressed herself formally for the day. She had nothing arranged, but felt that the morning would take her on some adventure. Temari left her temporary home and ambled through the streets of the village, watching children play in the streets as their mothers made purchases in shop after shop. The sun felt fresh on her skin after she had traversed so far under the grim of gray clouds. The white clouds seemed too plush; they appeared almost as if they were painted onto the deep blue summer canvas that stretched before her. She stared blankly into the sky for a moment or two before ducking down a side street.

The smell of freshly cooked meals filled the warm air of Konahagakure's neighborhoods, where clothes hung from the eaves of houses and the humming of house wives resonated through Temari's ears. Konaha had returned to being that village that she remembered, close friends and closer families. It's almost as if they had forgotten the devastating damage and tragedies that had struck almost three years ago, but she was almost positive that they hadn't. It was impossible, but they were trying with exuberant effort to move forward. The families that walked in her direction all smiled widely and she did in return, even the ones that she had never seen before. It was just as impossible to ignore the feeling of being at home here. She would remind herself of how to get to this small section of town later. It was high noon and just as Temari planned on finding a venue to eat, she heard her name being shouted from a near mile away.

"Temari-chan!" Temari looked towards a two-bunned brunette just as she crashed into her with a powerful hug.

"Tenten!" She managed to reply as her friend let go of her, rubbing her aching sides. "It's been so long, I can't believe I let so much time get away from us without coming to see you!"

"I could say the same thing to myself. How have you been? God, you have to tell me everything you've been up to! We should talk about it over lunch!" Tenten rubbed her stomach just as Temari's growled, giving them enough cause to let out bursts of girlish laughter. Wiping away her welcomed tears, she noticed Neji standing just behind Tenten, looking as stoic as she had remembered. Although a lot had changed, in the same way, nothing had. Temari smiled at Neji who nodded towards her in return.

"Hello, Temari. I'm glad you're well." He said, seeming genuine in his regards, and Temari accepted them gratefully.

"Oh common, we've been friends long enough. Enough of that" She said, pulling him into a brief hug. To her surprise, he returned it without hesitation.

"Wow, human contact, how do you do it? Doesn't it hurt?" Temari teased him with a soft smack on his arm and, to her surprise yet again, he smirked at her sarcasm.

"I've trained him well. I'm a fantastic teacher, if I do say so myself." Tenten chimed in, crossing her arms in front of her chest, raising her head high with pride.

"I've had better." Neji chided.

Temari snorted in laughter, Tenten followed suit until they gripped their sides. It felt so fantastic to finally feel normal again, if just for a moment.

"We should go get some noodles before the lunch rush hits." Tenten smiled, her hand slipping into Neji's and she looked toward Temari, throwing her a quick wink. _It was about time_, the sand nin thought.

- x -

Each bowl was filled to the brim with the most delicious looking noodles she had ever seen so that the mere sight and smell made Temari's stomach growl again. The two kunoichis dove into their food while Neji ate slowly and with purpose. Certain things really never change. Between bites, the trio exchanged the less depressing stories from their experiences at war. Some were funny, looking back, and knowing that the memories would not always be there to plague her forced a relieving sigh out of her lungs. Neji and Tenten spoke of their missions together, Tenten expressing every last detail while Neji expressed only the mandatory.

"I'm so glad you're here, Temari! It's been such a relief to be able to talk about this stuff with people who aren't too scarred from just being there." Tenten said, joy flowing over her every expression. Neji frowned, though Tenten didn't seem to notice. Even frowning, Temari had to admit that he was handsome. _Tenten was lucky to have him_, she mused silently.

"I am too, to be honest. I'm glad that I've finally gotten time to relax. Even though there aren't many battles to be had lately, it's still the constant travel that wears me down." Temari admitted, leaning back in her seat.

"I'm sure." Neji mumbled, still frowning. Temari knew that he was remembering too much and was unsure of whether to pull him out of it his thoughts or let him fight through it as he must. For some reason, she was so detached from emotions that tending to others was no longer her forte. Tenten took notice this time and she took his hand in hers beneath the table. The flush that covered Neji's face lifted quickly at her touch and a smile tugged at his lips. He needed reassurance, that was all, and Tenten was overflowing with every positive emotion imaginable. _And Neji was lucky to have her_.

"How long are you here for?" Tenten chimed, trying to change the direction of the conversation abruptly. Temari obliged.

"I'm not entirely sure. Tsunade hasn't really given me an end date to my stay. She even gave me a key to one of the apartments until then. I'm expecting at least a week." Temari said, startled at her sudden formality but brushed it off quickly. "Maybe more, but it's great to have an official vacation with nothing to do."

"That's great! We've been back from our latest mission for well over two weeks and Tsunade hasn't even contacted us to brief for another." Tenten spoke with an excitement that nearly belied how bright her face was. It seemed impossible for her to not have an extended amount of raw energy. A constant fireball, that girl, and definitely a student of Gai. Temari smiled at her genuineness.

"She's asking for many of the shinobi to stay in Konaha until the three-day festival is over. She spoke to Hiashi the other day and expressed her worries that there would be an attack on the village by some remaining rogue Akatsuki. There will be masses of people from surrounding villages, if they wanted to do more damage to Konaha, it would be the prime hour for it." Neji stated flatly, as if he wasn't worried of another battle.

"Then why have the festival at all? Wouldn't that be too much of a risk for everyone to take?" Temari questioned him, her concern seemed to overwhelm her.

"Because the village _needs_this. We've all dealt with so much destruction and many families lost sons and daughters, mothers and fathers.. The festival is typically not for another several months, to celebrate the new year, but Tsunade wants to celebrate a new age." Tenten spoke softly, a sudden change in her voice reminded Temari everything hit her so close to home. Literally and figuratively.

"A new era of security and safety. There may not be peace nor will there be constant protection from the chaos that follows shinobis, but this village will be damned if they let one more thing destroy their lives." Neji interrupted, speaking with confidence that he would be one of those men that would fight to the death to defend his family and friends. Tenten's face brightened just looking at him. The visiting kunoichi suddenly understood why Tenten felt so strongly for him, he was much more protective and caring than he let on. That was something that she knew her energetic friend needed from love. Temari's heart swelled in a way that she would never admit, but Tenten's happiness was almost necessary to her own. She could also safely admit that, other than her brothers, she was her best friend.

- x -

They had all continued walking around the village for quite some time sharing laughs and stories from childhood, looking inside shops, and passed the time showing Temari how the village rebuilt. The afternoon had slipped past them all and trailed into the early evening. The clouds that had once littered the blue sky were now contrasting lavender with the orange of the setting sun. The warmth of the day was stolen from the air and replaced with a breeze that sent bumps across their skins, but their laughter warmed their cheeks enough that there wasn't a care in the world.  
Though, the day had to end at some point and Tenten and Neji regretted that they had to return to the Hyuuga compound for dinner before late evening fell over the village. The sun was already casting their shadows long against the road they stood in for a while before finally exchanging hugs and the promise that they would see each other again before the festival.

"It's only in a week, you know! You should, you know, find a date." Tenten winked and nudged her friend with her suggestion. Neji's eyebrows rose at his little companion's abrasiveness, though emotion never passed against his white eyes.

"Tenten, please." Neji chastised her, frowning at her pushiness. "And we really should be leaving. Temari, it has been great to catch up with you. Do keep in touch."

"Ah, alright. We really do have to leave. Someone's impatient." Tenten stuck her tongue out at Neji, who pretended to be offended and turned his back to her. "Please stay in touch and don't be afraid to stop by the compound or my apartment at any point. I'd love to have a friend to go to lunch with while he's busy." They squeezed each other again, and parted ways into the impending night.

- x -

Littered with lanterns of the upcoming festival, Konaha ignited with bright colors of reds, oranges and yellows that contrasted beautifully against the deep blue and lavender sky. Temari remembered the curfew that was now held in the village and suddenly became more aware that she was the only one in the street. Shades were drawn, doors were shut and the giggles of children soon faded into the chirping of crickets and the hum of summer cicadas. The solitude was bizarre, so she tried to make her way back home as quickly as she could, but knew that the shinobi that were in charge of the night watch were following her. She could feel their eyes in her back, burning white hot, watching her every step.  
As she led herself further and further away from the center of the city and towards the small, suburb-like areas of outer Konaha, Temari could see a speck of light that flickered on and off in the distance, held by a snapping hand. She made a few paces into the clearing only to find herself overwhelmed with its beauty. Tall trees reached for the sky, as if trying to shake hands with the stars. Their leaves danced independently with the evening breeze, a dance she could never quite find the beat to. Temari grasped at one of the leaves, but it just nearly escaped her fingertips and continued to dance with joyous freedom. She noticed the shinobi that was responsible for the speck of light was Shikamaru, and he was staring at her intently; She stared back at him with an uncertain amount of silent communication passing between them. She let a hiss of air pass through her lips before she spoke.

"I didn't mean to tread on any sensitive subject with you." She paused, waiting for his response. But he remained silent and motionless, back still flat on the grass. Still staring at her. Or through her. Temari was unsure. "I know that I'm not the only-" Shikamaru raised his hand to stop her, letting it fall back to his side with a thump.

"When I told you that, it wasn't to make you feel guilty for hurting the way you do. Some people find comfort in knowing that they aren't the only ones who are so damaged. And I didn't say it to tell you to find comfort in the fact either. I told you what I wanted to hear, not what you needed to." His voice was rough with an apology that seemed to clear and concise to have not been rehearsed at least a dozen times. Shikamaru was and remains as brilliant and tactical as the day she met him, and expected nothing less from him, especially when it came to speaking. But Temari heard the slightest hint of empathy in his voice. He was not one for empathy almost as much as he wasn't one for flippantness.

"What are you doing here?" She smiled and lied down next to him. Shikamaru resigned his rigidity and replaced it with a smile too, silently understanding her acceptance of his words. She watched as every muscle in his body relaxed, sinking deep into the grass. Temari discovered that she was unsure of many things tonight, all revolving around this puzzling boy, but too discovered comfort knowing that_ she_ made _him_nervous. The thought was almost endearing.

"Waiting, I guess." He shrugged, his head fell to the side to look at her. His normal, stern gaze softened to a hazy guise and he squeezed his eyes shut to rid himself of it, but when she turned to look at him, he felt his heart pound. Mentally, Shikamaru scolded himself for letting such a bossy, rude woman make him feel like he was some sort of teenage girl. He, too, prayed that she couldn't hear it, but he was nearly deafened by the blood surging through his ears. He was sure he was blushing, so he looked

"For me?" The blonde's forehead wrinkled when she looked at him questioningly, her eyes glistened under the rising moonlight.

"No, don't flatter yourself." He replied harshly, trying to regain some semblance of control and admitted, "I'm not sure what I'm waiting for." Shikamaru rubbed his forehead with a clenched fist, finally feeling his body return to a form of normality, one that he accepted with gratitude.

"Sounds boring to me." She mused, ignoring his sudden hostility and closed her eyes.

"Why would you close your eyes? You're missing all of it." Shikamaru pushed her arm until she finally opened her green eyes.

"Missing what? The consciousness of being lazy? I can enjoy being as lazy as you when I sleep." She mumbled, rolling onto her side.

"This. The night sky. Common, though, we can walk somewhere if you want, since you're insisting that this is too boring for you to waste your time on." He pushed himself of the ground and onto his feet in one swift motion, and then reached his hand down for hers. Temari extended for him, but hesitated with her fingers only inches from his. She looked up to him and he reassured her with a soft, lazy smile. Temari felt her heart flutter, if only for a second, but she pushed the troubling feeling to the side. There was no reason to feel this way.

- x -

"Are we allowed to be walking around this late at night? What about the curfew?" Temari inquired. They had long since reached the streets and the clearing that they had lied in was now melting against the shaded horizon.

"Calm down, woman. I can be out because I'm one of the shinobi that enforces it. And if anyone asks, I'm just escorting you home after a meeting with the Hokage. Or is that not good enough for you?" Shikamaru huffed, shoving his hands into his pockets. His false anger faded quickly the second that Temari gave him a dirty look. He couldn't help himself and belted out a long laugh. "You take things way too seriously, you know."

"I do not!" She shouted, frowning. If he was asking for an argument, she sure as Hell would give him a battle.

"That was a test and you failed miserably. You definitely take things too seriously." He joked, but his smile faded and his steps halted.

"That's a ridiculous test! And, for the record, I was entirely content with staying-" She let her words hang in the air for a moment, though those words were falling into silence. She turned to find Shikamaru staring at a stone wall and open gates that towered high above the rest of the surrounding buildings. Vines sprawled against the stoned cracks in the walls, bearing brightly colored ivy leaves. His body looked rigid, enough so that if she just reached out and touched him, he would shatter. Temari's face flushed before returning to his side to stare at the wall as well. She noticed through the gates were stone after stone and fresh grave after fresh grave. She sucked in a quick breath of air; her heart sank into her stomach, leaving her with a nauseating feeling of unwavering guilt and sadness. But Shikamaru walked towards the gates and into the cemetery. Temari remained, unsure if she should follow him or not, but knew that he needed her without reason, whether he knew it or not.  
She followed a few meters behind him, her footsteps mimicking his, slow and precise, before he stopped in front of one grave. He could not move his gaze to meet the stone that was just at his feet, instead, he stared straight ahead at the graves that stretched before him. Temari knew that he must have made the same steps many times, remembering each blade of grass that stood between him and his father's grave. His burial, too, was recent. But life continued to exist and thrive. Her lips trembled on the words she could not say, and her hands trembled on the distance they could not pass through to hold Shikamaru before he broke.

"I told you it wasn't fair." Shikamaru whispered, slowly kneeling in front of the grave. Something within Temari pushed her to stand behind him and watch him pull little pieces of grass out of the ground. She knew that his father was watching over him, too. But she didn't find that comforting, and she knew that Shikamaru didn't either. He was right, it wasn't fair. None of this was fair. But before she could speak, she looked to see Shikamaru trembling with his face in his hands, his forehead pressed against the stone. For the second time today, Temari was confronted with the very real evidence that no one was unscathed, that no one has escaped the bitter anger that comes with loss. She kneeled behind this boy, no, this man, and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face in his back. He let out one choking sob after another, each filled with more torment and rage than the last. He had finally broke after feigning to be so strong for his mother, for his teammates, his friends, his village. It was a burden that few could stand to carry, but he carried it without being asked to. Temari felt tears sting her eyes and glide down her cheeks, soaking into Shikamaru's vest. She squeezed him harder, as if the reassurance would repair what was irreparable. He shook and shuddered until his body could stand no more. Finally, the stream of tears ceased and what remained clung to his eyelashes. Shikamaru wiped his eyes with clenched fists, but remained there with his forehead pressed firm against the stone. She heard him ask his father if he was proud of him. Temari understood how much he strived to be like his old man, how much he emulated him.

"I won't leave you alone." She whispered into his ear, sending chills down his spine. His hands touched her arms that were still strewn around his waist. She pulled them away fearing that she had overstayed her welcome, but he held them there, silently protesting, insisting that she say. Temari nodded against his back, and allowed him to hold her there for as long as he needed her to be there.  
The faint rays of sunrise fell over Konahagakure, painting the village with pink and orange hues. But she stayed there with her cheek pressed to his her back, dew clinging to her hair.


	3. Chapter 3: Fading Wounds

**Oi, oi, oi! It's here! Chapter 3! **

**I had a really tough time writing this one, which is weird because I never feel myself getting invested into a story that I'm writing, at least not like this. Temari does something and as I'm writing it I'm going "Why are you doing that! Don't be stupid!" And it's like.. I'm writing her to be like this.. But I realized that I had to go with how I think that they would act in those situations, not how I would act. Conflicting interests are brutal, to say the least.**

**But please PLEASE, ****follow****, ****favorite**** and**** review****! It means so much that you guys are reading this as much as you are! Almost 250 views total! I'm more than excited and I can't wait to see what you guys have to say after this chapter, and no worries. Lemony situations will occur sometime in the next few chapters.**

* * *

The chirping of doves beckoned morning, although most of Konahagakure was still lost between the blissful state of sleep and the haziness of first wake. The dew clung to their hair, their clothes and every individual blade of grass that rose high at attention at the first sign of sunlight. Cloudless, the sky filled with hot plumes of their breath as they, too, slumbered at the foot of a well-loved father's grave. Shikamaru woke first, his eyes fluttered open, only to be met with the sight of slated stone. They hung heavy with fatigue and stung with tears that no longer fell, but he could hardly identify himself with the wreck that he was just a few hours prior, in the middle of the night. Shikamaru felt too detached, too absent, too many things.

"Shit." He groaned, his body was rigid and cramped. He wanted so badly to stretch, but he felt Temari folded against his back, her arms still wrapped around his waist where he had left them. And just like that, he went from feeling so disconnected to finding the slightest bit of contentedness with her so gently against him. Shikamaru frowned again, regretting to feel that a woman like her was anything but troublesome. He had always wondered how his father could marry and love someone like his mother. She was so loud, so angry, so.. His thoughts stopped when Temari shifted again, finding another comfortable spot along his back. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to be bothered by the fact that she would stay with him for so long in the chill of the night, or be grateful that she refused to leave him there to suffer alone. Temari hummed against his back, sounding so resigned with peace that he felt a smile tug at his lips. Shikamaru didn't have it in him to be angry at himself at that moment, so he allowed a smile to return to him.  
He had spent a lot of days lying and waiting in the clearing that Temari had found him in. And, at the time, he didn't know what he was waiting for. But he now realized that he was waiting for someone to find him, to pull him out of this hole he had thrown himself in and refused to crawl out of. He waited for days and for weeks and for months to have just one person find him. He wondered why. Shikamaru had spent a lot of days looking into the sky looking for an answer to that question, but could find none that the clouds would scrawl out for him. They all spoke in languages that were foreign to him. But the shinobi supposed that was a part of being human. Wondering.

Shikamaru stood up abruptly, breaking free from Temari's slight grip. She wondered how long she had dozed off, but the morning was still young. Shikamaru's movements down the aisles of grave markers was jagged and stiff, but he did not stretch, he allowed himself this pain as he allowed himself many others. He waited with his back towards her, his breaths were shallow and forced still, and Temari ached with a pain that was not her own. She fondly wiped her hand over Shikaku's name, as if that would ease the loss that she felt within her as well, but it did not. She knew it never would.

"Do you want to go home?" Temari murmured behind Shikamaru, pressing her hand against his back. She felt his muscles quiver beneath her touch and she retracted quickly. He shook his head slowly, his face scrunched. _Goddamn, why did she have to care so much?_ He held, silently. Shikamaru raised his hand to his chest, rubbing over sore skin before he looked down at her, almost fondly. She glanced up, quickly, but found something more interesting to stare at on the ground. She cursed at herself for being so susceptible to how he looked at her.

"Do you want to come back with me?" She threw out into the air, sucking a breath in suddenly, realizing how brave her statement seemed. Shikamaru wavered for a moment, wondering where the troublesome Temari went and who this gentle one was that replaced her. His eyes traced the side of her face that glowed pink in the morning light. Despite how much he wanted for life to return to the way it was, how badly he desired for everyone to treat him like a man, and not a mourner, he knew that he needed compassion because the strength that once filled him was being pulled out of him, more and more each day. Shikamaru feared the day that he would have none left at all.

"Hn." He agreed, taking the first step forward. Temari released a long held sigh. She didn't know whether or not she had been holding her breath for him to stay or for him to leave, but she was now left with her offer. She followed suit and stepped along next to him. The only thing that made a sound was the grass that gave way beneath their feet as they strode out of the cemetery and back down to Earth.

- x -

The house that was so dark upon her first arrival was now shimmering in the morning light of the sun. The warmth was welcomed in Temari's eyes, but the air still felt stale and dead. She had yet to find a day where her muscles didn't feel taut and her energy didn't feel so stretched thin. Shikamaru held himself with equal rigidity and Temari smiled because she couldn't tell if he was uncomfortable or _incredibly_ uncomfortable just being there.

"Did you want a tour, or are you content to just believing that your entire world for the next eight hours revolves around the front door because I think we both need some sleep." She teased him, stretching to hand him a blanket. He held it carefully as if it were some new invention. But her sarcasm finally hit him like a lead balloon.

"I'll be fine on the couch." Shikamaru huffed, wrinkling his brow. His frustration subsided quickly with the idea of sleep and he made his way to her couch just to sit down and stare up at her. She waited curiously, looking as if she would ask him a question, but exited the room before she did.

"Good, 'cause I sure as Hell wasn't about to offer you my bed." She called to him, peaking from around the corner. For the first time since last evening, she saw him smirk, albeit briefly. Temari felt somewhat safe from her own nightmares knowing that someone would be there to reassure her with the reminder that the world existed beyond what plagued her in the middle of the night. She worried that the sun wouldn't be able to keep the darkness at bay, but her worries never lasted more than a few moments before she drifted to a hazy sleep.

_It was a chaotic sound of death that brought her back to a rough state of consciousness. The world spun hectically, she squeezed her eyes shut trying to get her bearings. She had no idea where she was as she struggled to stand, her hands caked with her own blood and her knees, too, were bruised from being thrown onto the floor like a rag doll. She coughed and sputtered on more blood that congealed in her lungs. She had been stripped of all of her weapons and her clothes, standing naked in the darkness that was shrouded in the faintest red light. Footsteps echoed, she held her breath, but they knew where she was, they could see her. She screamed for help, hoping that her comrades were in the room with her, but she was met with only laughter.  
"You are the only one here." A voice hissed, eyes staring at her.  
"Stop.." Temari muttered, it was the only thing she could let escape her lips before it was on her. Covering her.  
"You are of only one use here." Its voice crackled with an undeniable power that drained her of her own, but she fought bravely against. It only became more forceful, she could feel sharp rocks digging into her back, blood rushed from her skin, forcing stars into her eyes. She felt the warmth of tears trace the edges of her cheeks and drop to the floor, only to be overcome by flowing blood._

Her body flinched, waking her from a fitful sleep. Her eyes were dull and hardened from a fight that she had fought long ago. But she had not called out for anyone, and Temari could not identify if that meant progress or regression. They had not stolen anything but security from her, there was nothing that she could still feel inside of her but fear, probing and attacking her, but she could still hear its hiss against her breast, its weight on top of her in the middle of the night. It persisted like a disease, where any sign of progress was met by an inescapable relapse. Temari lied there for what seemed like an eternity, staring at the white ceiling above her, waiting for her heart to slow from the venom that still pulsed through her veins. Rising only when she felt her legs were stable enough to carry her, but she stumbled like a newborn fawn.

Shikamaru sat upright with his arms crossed firmly against his chest but his head was tossed back in a sound sleep. She unfolded the blanket that she had given him, which still sat on the table, and tucked it over his sleeping form. Temari looked at him for a moment, her eyes searching for some sort of struggle in his face, but there was nothing but a peaceful smirk across his mouth.

"You're staring at me." The Nara said from pressed lips and Temari jumped a near foot from the breach of silence. She grabbed at her heart, indicating how much he startled her. "And you stare very loudly. That's not very kunoichi of you." His eyes opened into slits, just enough to look at her forehead wrinkle and a frown stretch into a shout.

"Why would you scare me like that? And no one can stare loudly. That's just.. absurd!" She burst, her hands thrown in the air before finding their way to her hips to stand boldly. Shikamaru smiled too cheekily for her to not want to smile too, but she refused to waver in her anger.

"Well, aren't you stubborn. But.." He voiced as he stood, pausing only to stretch and sigh in satisfaction. "Ah.. I don't know why you stayed with me last night, but thank you." Shikamaru said sheepishly, avoiding her gaze for as long as he could, but when he looked at her, her eyes shimmered beautifully at him. He was overcome with how his heart pounded.

"And here I was thinking you were an ungrateful ass," She mused, taking a few steps towards him to stand only a few inches before him, staring up at him with a pride that he fueled with a single compliment. "Are you saying-" She was interrupted by his arms wrapping firmly around her shoulders, radiating warmth from her skin deep down to her core. She was unaware how frozen over she had been until that very second.

"I'm glad you stayed with me." He mumbled into her hair, breathing deeply trying to regain some composure only to be met by the smell of her. Flowers and vanilla and warm tea. Temari had stood there for a few moments, her arms halted at her sides. Shikamaru briefly believed that he had overstepped some boundary that he was never informed of, but just as he thought to let go, she melted against his chest. Her arms snaked around his waist and she collapsed into him, molding against his form. His breath hitched, but he held her tighter.  
For a moment, the world could have stopped turning entirely, and the news would have fallen on deaf ears. But as they separated, Shikamaru felt it stick to him. He looked at his hands, they were streaked with dark reds of liquid flesh.

"Are you bleeding?" He stated, more than asked, turning her shoulders forcefully with his hands only to hear her hiss as he stretched her skin, more blood pooling out and spreading against the inside of her shirt. Shikamaru grabbed her chin to get her to look at him, but she refused to meet his eyes. The brilliant stubbornness that exuded from them was replaced with hazy numbness. He asked her, pleaded her to tell him what had happened to her, but she remained mute. Her eyes did meet the sky outside her windows, birds flew freely in the blue expanse. _Why do they get to be free and I'm trapped?_ Temari's thoughts screamed, _Why are my wings clipped? _But her questions hung there, silently slipping through each crack and crevice of her mind. She could feel Shikamaru's eyes pierce her like a hawk's, his words hot against her skin, but she could not hear him speak. She couldn't hear anything.

- x -

Hot water pelted against reddened skin, drops of diluted blood traveled in packs down her spine and onto the shower floor. It fell down her face in waves, giving her no choice but to shut her eyes. His hands were tender and gentle as he traced his fingers along the edges of her torn skin. It stung, but she embraced the pain she could now endure. The numbness that had shielded her for so long was removed by hushed compassion. The warming rain ceased with a low squeak of protesting pipes and a towel found its way around her form as arms lifted her from the shower floor. Her senses blended into one beautiful sensation of pain, anger, fear, sadness, all of the emotions that she had spent the past three years suppressing bubbled to the surface and boiled over. Temari finally saw his eyes looking at her, she finally felt his hands wrapping her body with bandages, she finally felt him cupping her face with his hands.

"'Mari, what happened..?" He questioned.

"I don't need you to take care of me." She snapped, an unknown defensiveness came over her. He had seen her the same way that they had seen her. Naked and broken and she would be damned if she let anyone allow her to be that vulnerable again.

"Temari, please.." He trailed off, his hand that reached for her was only met with hers slapping it away from her. She seemed so repulsed by his presence, by him just looking at her. Her words spat like venom.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that." Temari couldn't look at him, she knew she was wrong. Her words were saturated in venom. She knew how he was only trying to help make her well again, but he couldn't know. He'd think she was used, just like everyone else had. She wasn't a broken toy, she didn't need someone to fix a few broken parts. Her chest heaved with a building rage.

"Look, I was only trying to help." He stated, flatly, but the rising tone in his voice could only escalate louder his fists would only clench so much more before he would leave. She wanted him leave just as much as she wanted him to stay.

"No one asked you to help me! I'm not broken! I'm not-"

"You're not what? You're not me? For Christ's sake, Temari, look at yourself. We're all fucking broken, okay? And if someone tries to help you get better, you accept it. My dad told me to be a gentleman to every woman, especially those as stubborn as you, but he never told me that I have to put up with more shit than I need to." His words flew from his mouth but fell short just before they buried themselves deep into her skin.

She resigned at the thought of him walking out the door; her arms that had been so stagnant with anger fell to her side with ease. The frustration that hid in every pore of her face, the rage that seeped from her serpent's tongue diluted themselves into the droplets of water that traveled in little wet paths along her neck and legs. All of her softened and, instantaneously, the hostility in him broke off of him piece by piece as well. She made a slow step towards him, as if she were testing new grounds, but made the next few hastily, until she could swing her arms around his neck, her face buried in his chest. Protectively, he too fell against her, shutting his eyes and questioning how quickly his life was moving compared to less than a week ago, when his life had fallen to a standstill.

"I don't want to feel like this anymore." She mumbled into his shirt.

"None of us do." His eyes closed as his own words sunk into him, remembering how often he had seen his friends collapse under the weight and the burden of protecting their village. Their tears, their cries of anguish, their fists pounding against walls, breaking glasses and plates and screaming about how they couldn't take it anymore. And then there were those who felt incredibly numb and hardened, those who did not grow stronger, only more lost. His arms grew tighter around Temari, the one thing that seemed to keep him grounded. Shikamaru felt some sort of immeasurable courage overcome him as he opened his eyes and looked down at the blonde who had molded against him. _If I don't do it now, I never will._

The Nara's lips found hers delicately, barely brushing them together before he pulled his hands up to cup her cheeks. They were warm against his fingertips, but before he could move further, she pressed her lips back against his frantically. As if she was looking for something that she was unsure whether or not it was still there. Temari pulled his shirt, tugging him closer to her. Her tongue dragged against his lips and they parted willingly. She found her way inside of him, glossing her tongue against his and, for a split second, he melted against her, content with her leading how this all played out. But his view of heaven was cut short when the sand nin pulled away from him, her eyes hazed over with a vision of ecstasy. Shikamaru almost wondered why she had fallen away from his grasp but caught a _fantastic_ view as she walked away from him in her towel and back to her room.

"I'll be back for more." Temari said from the next room, an obvious smirk spread wide on her face. Shikamaru couldn't help but feel one come over his face, too. He wondered what his dad would think with him being with a girl like this. One just like mom. Just as bossy, just as rude, just as nosy, just as troublesome, if not more so. If that was possible. He could imagine his dad slapping him hard on the back and shaking his shoulders, laughing and joking with him to get out while he still could. Shikaku always said that a woman like her would save his ass one day. Shikamaru wondered if this is the kind of saving he meant.


	4. Chapter 4: Dominance and Pride

**WARNING, LEMONY LEMON TYPE SITUATIONS HERE.**

**But, just a forewarning on two accounts: first lemon and short chapter. It's still like, 2,000 words, but still. I wanted to rush to get this out here for you guys, so forgive me. But hopefully it turned out alright. There's only so much I can say about the whole matter. And you have every right to make fun of me for this came out. I feel like it was so awkward and not descriptive. I am disappointed in myself. :C**

**And no worries, everyone! The answers to many of your questions about Temari's wounds will be answered first thing next chapter.**

PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVORITE!

* * *

His name slipped between her lips like a prayer, his tongue tracing every outline of her jaw, leaving tender bites along the muscles of her neck that shook by the mere hush of his breath against her skin. He moaned the second her nails pressed against the blades of his shoulders, her own pushed firmly against the wall. Hands found their way to her hips, sliding lower until they could pull her legs up and around his waist. Arms pulled him closer to her, heat building between ragged, lust-filled breaths. Passion burned quicker than any fire, lust rumbled like thunder from their chests.

"Shikamaru.." Temari whispered into his neck, her kisses had turned into bites and Shikamaru found his hands tightening around her ass, sucking in air. His hips bucked against hers and she gasped with surprise and only proceeded to laugh unexpectedly. His smirk was as sly as they could get when his hips bucked again, but her laughter was substituted with another wanting moan. More nails against his skin, more bruising bites, more gasps for air after tongues battled for the vaguest sense of dominance in a battle that none could truly win. Temari felt passion, for the first time, exude from Shikamaru in waves upon waves of heat. It surged through his veins, it radiated from his chest, it held fast on his tongue. His fingers tender against her skin, but pressing into her with a insistent desire. She pulled from his kiss, only to have his mouth cling to her collar bone, dancing over it with feathering kisses. _Divinity_, she supposed, _is felt by mortal men, not only by God.  
_  
"Shikamaru." She spoke more firmly this time, her hand grabbing at his chin.

"Hn." He looked up at her with lazy eyes and an even lazier sneer across his _dumb_face.

"Do you want to-"

"Yes." He cut her off almost immediately. Embarrassment warmed his face, realizing how he sounded: horny and idiotic. A lone eyebrow raised at his reaction. "Kidding, 'Mari. What?" He continued in an attempt to save himself, but Temari refused to have any of it.

"A little too rambunctious, are we?" She questioned, looking at him curiously. "I was going to ask if you wanted to move this to my room."

"Then my answer was right on both accounts. You've deemed me acceptable to enter your room, have you?" Shikamaru mused, always attempting to get the last word in with her.

"Look, you little shit. I'm doing _you_a favor here." Temari's face so close to his, he could feel the heat that radiated off of her skin. So close he could just.. He pressed himself harder against her core, finding pleasure in the expression that flooded her face. His head cocked to the side, looking at her with hooded eyes.

"I think I'll be doing you the-" It was her turn to cut him off with a deafening kiss, leaving him nearly breathless. Her legs slid down from his relenting grasp around his waist and only broke away to look into his eyes that filled with more lust every second she stared. Temari started backing away from him, her fingers curled around his, her eyes never looking away from his gaze, although his eyes wandered up and down her figure. She turned, finally, to round the doorway into her room, but smirked at how easy he was to get going. Another thing she promised to remind herself.

Her hands slid beneath his shirt, feeling tensed muscle that rippled beneath her fingertips. She felt a deep growl vibrate within him, something incredibly primal that she found _incredibly_intoxicating. Her hands lifted Shikamaru's shirt above his head, entirely compliant to have a woman undress him and do all that work for him. Temari pushed him back on her bed, the second his back hit the mattress he let out an uncontrollable laugh. He closed his eyes and clenched his sides as if they'd burst.

"And what's so funny, Nara?" Temari said, removing her shirt with ease; unwilling to let this move at any slower of a pace than it was already going. She huffed, waiting for him to relax.

"I like this, Temari. I like you." He sat up, opening hazy eyes only for his breath to hitch with surprise. His own words and the fine, shirtless woman that stood before him. "Damn, 'Mari.." He hissed.

She took the compliment with stride, her eyes growing wild she stared at him. Temari placed two soft fingers on his chest, pushing him down onto his back, crawling over him. The scent of seduction rolled off of her, and it was hardly subtle with the way she looked at him. Shikamaru leaned his head back before he felt the chill of her lips meet his chest, travelling down his torso in slow, soft kisses; her tongue teased across his unbearably hot skin. He could feel himself ache with an unrelenting hardness that was so unfortunately confined by far too many layers of clothes. It was cruel, really, teasing him like this. But that was always how she was: mischievous and mocking. He hardly had it in mind to expect anything less of a sand warrior like her.

Her teeth just brushing against his neck and Temari's hips suddenly grinded against his. His hands darted towards her ass, pulling her closer to him. He couldn't consent to this for much longer. Shikamaru hated being denied what he needed so blatantly by a woman so stubborn and so unbelievably sexy at this given moment. At any given moment. His arms snaked around her waist and he rolled her underneath him. Her arms splayed so quietly to her sides, her chest heaving for air and another look of blazing lust that hung in her eyes.

"You like that?" His voice whispered against her chest, bumps rising to the surface just as his tongue graced each breast with its presence. Her back arched almost immediately, legs wrapping around Shikamaru's waist. "Yes, yes you do." A smirk stretched across his face that was painted with just as much thirst as her own. He avoided the bandages that still protected her wounds, questions about which would have to be saved for another hour, but he couldn't help but find himself grinding against her with every kiss, every bite, every harsh breath against soft skin and beads of sweat that held so elegantly against their temples.

"Mari.." Shikamaru pleaded, but her hands already at the task of pulling her pants down, heat radiated from her core and she shuddered at the cold touch of evening air against her. Shikamaru hissed, anticipation building too quickly for him to bear. "Please.." Her eyes met his and, for the first time that night, she kissed him with longing instead of pure passion. His lips tingled with the everlasting feeling of her. Shikamaru's jaw clenched, unsure, but he felt her hands tugging at his pants, finally releasing the ache that had been pent up for so long. He pushed them off quickly, and looked back to this woman whose face was only inches from his own. Her arms draped around Shikamaru's neck, kissing him so tenderly. He leaned down onto her, his erection pressing firm against her leg, and her moan hummed against his mouth.  
Shikamaru's fingers glided down her taut stomach, trailing further and further down until he reached what he had been looking for. He pinched the smallest bundle of nerves just above her core, but Temari threw her head back in ecstasy. Her legs stiffened with every soft rub between his fingers. Content to make her squirm like this all night, he pressed harder and her body jolted with every movement. He was far too pleased to let her come that easily. _Dominance suits me_, he held behind a sneer. The shinobi brought his hand to her neck, pulling her off the bed to meet his lips. Her kiss was filled with a vicious hunger.

"Shikamaru." Temari said between gasps, "Don't make me beg.."

"What if I want you to?" He couldn't help himself.

"Christ, Nara. Fine. I want you. Inside me. I want this. Hard. Please?" Her voice conveyed a joking tone, but it was drenched with pure necessity. She needed him. Right that second. His hips bucked involuntarily again, eliciting another moan. He couldn't deny her. He didn't think he ever could.

He found his way into her so quickly with a swift thrust, pressing into a warmth and a wetness that felt almost new to him. Her nails dug against his arms at his force, her legs layered around his waist pulled him again and again. Shikamaru found a rhythm, each thrust pounded into her with more strength than the last. Their breathing was labored, sweat beaded against his back, rolling down his shoulders and dropping onto her bedspread. She felt more and more filled each time as he found the perfect spot, again and again, forcing moans past her lips and into the hot air in the room. He watched as his name formed silently on her lips, her brow furrowing and he felt her stiffen against him. She grew tighter around him, wet and warm caving around him. A surge of masculinity passed through him with the knowledge that he had gotten this woman to come. Another's orgasm never felt so pleasing.  
With more and more thrusts, his hips were ached with the threat of coming, too. The evening air slowly faded into the soft hush of midnight, crickets chirping harmoniously through the open window that allowed much needed cool air into the room that was nearly stagnant with the smell of sex. He bucked quicker, harder, into her core that tightened yet again with another orgasm. Her moan that hardly escaped her lips before turning into gasping breaths sent Shikamaru far over the edge he was expecting. Bliss hung over his vision with white stars that twinkled with satisfaction and spectacular release. His hands gave way beneath him, collapsing only onto his elbows that barely had the strength to hold his wait either. Temari's eyes fluttered open at the sudden shift in weight, only to met by a dark ponytail that shook with disheveled breaths and soft kisses that he placed along the line of her bandages across her chest. Her fingers snaked into his coarse hair and she wondered when he had become so careful. The sweet smell of sweat permeated the air as Shikamaru finally pulled away and rolled onto his back next to her. He kept his eyes closed, finally feeling the slightest sense of peace since he had walked into that house. He felt her eyes on him.

"You're doing it again." The shinobi spoke for the first time in what seemed like hours. It very well might have been with how much his legs ached.

"Doing what?" She mused, knowing the answer, but loving his voice when it sounded so utterly exhausted.

"Looking too loudly. That's a bad habit, you know." He mocked, finally opening his eyes and letting his head fall to the side to look at her. She stared in silence briefly before pushing herself closer to him, kissing him with a peck that stung his lips with an affection, no, a love, that was far too unfamiliar to his senses. It was inebriating. Overwhelming. It was with a passion he had never felt with Ino, nor Sakura. But he felt it with this troublesome, relentless, beautiful kunoichi from the village hidden in the sand. He was unsure of what this was anymore, what their mild form of friendship had morphed into almost overnight. Her hair was an unkempt mess, each tail torn from their ties and a few strands matted against her forehead. Her eyes were still hazy with content and leftover desire. Her chest and back wrapped tightly with bandages. Her hair smelled of the sweetest vanilla and her skin tasted just the same. _Shit_, she was beautiful in everything that she was, everything that was graced by her presence had been mended into something that was beyond elegant. Temari mended him, too.


	5. Chapter 5: Revealing

**Finally, the answers you've all been waiting for, though the answer isn't all that complex and you might be disappointed in me. I'm sorry, my friends. :C This, too, felt like such a filler chapter to me. But I'm hoping that you all enjoy the ride. I'm really excited to write the next chapter with all of our favorite characters! (I've secretly been waiting to write for Kiba, Naruto and Lee for the past five three chapters and I'm ecstatic!) So expect that chapter in the next few days.**

**But, I would love to wish everyone a happy new year! I genuinely hope that you all have a lovely 2013. I hope you are all prosperous and find all the happiness in the world! I love all of you!**

_**PLEASE FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW! ALSO, IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS, SEND ME A PRIVATE MESSAGE!**_

* * *

The morning had risen from its slumber just as easily as the night had fallen, the glow of the climbing sun slipped through the sky with grace, shimmering with the anticipation of a new day. Each of the sun's rays carefully darted between the leaves of the trees in Konahagakure, leaving only speckles of sunshine to be cast onto the ground and through windows to whisper to its residents of its arrival. At the first sign of dawn, Temari's eyes had opened with dispute, but were already so accustomed to being up and ready before the day broke each morning back home in Suna. It was always so much warmer there, the sun kissed her skin with a glowing tan the second she set foot outside. A sudden pang of homesickness struck her bluntly, one that she had rarely felt, especially since Gaara had become Kazekage; Temari rarely spent more than a week or two in one place. Always in motion. Always on her feet. Always exhausted and frustrated. But always loyal to her brother, her leader, her nation.  
She felt the Nara move behind her, his arm stretching around her waist, soft and shallow breaths sent bumps down her skin. She then wondered if home was all that spectacular. _Suna can and will continue to survive without me, at least for another week or so, _she breathed so softly, wanting to reassure herself more than anything else. But the sudden realization that this was not permanent, too, struck her with a blunt force that was even more painful than her homesickness. She wouldn't be able to wake up in the morning blanketed by a lazy and incredibly warm Nara Shikamaru. Impermanence, she knew, was the only thing that was permanent. How unfortunate it was that life was in constant motion when all she wanted it to do was stop.

"Mari…" Her thoughts brought back to Earth by a husky voice. "I think it's about time we talk."

"Excuse me?" Temari rolled over to look at him, her eyes filled with growing confusion and her heart sinking ever so slightly.

"What.. ah.. Please tell me why you're so cut up." Rubbing sleep from his eyes, Shikamaru tried valiantly to avoid the daggers that he knew Temari would be staring into him, but he felt nothing. No piercing gaze, no shaking anger, just an empty silence that was prodded through only by the inquisitive chirping of morning doves. Shikamaru's gaze finally met hers, but her eyes were hollow. He remembered the same look across her face when he questioned her the first time. Their voices raised so quickly, their anger so palpable. But Temari's gaze no longer refused to meet his as it had before, in fact, it bore into his with ever increasing seriousness.

"It doesn't hurt."

"Bullshit it doesn't." He shook his head, refusing to accept her excuse.

"I.." She stopped to push herself upright, burying her face in her hands before turning to look at him again. By time she did, he was sitting as well, staring at her with emotions she never really associated with the shinobi. One she never truly associated with _any_ shinobi. Compassion. Understanding. Comfort. She breathed in, wondering how it would feel to finally release this secret, if the wounds would heal once the toxin was out of her system. But it was the one thing in her life that she still had the slightest bit of control over. She decided who could know and who couldn't, who she could trust and who she couldn't. Her words flowed so quickly from her lips that she couldn't stop it.

"Naruto taught Gaara something, many, many years ago, Shikamaru. He reminded Gaara of the good that exists in people, and Gaara was so grateful. He said that Naruto was his first friend. Then when you all came to his aid, when he awoke, he awoke from something much darker than death. You all surrounded him with these smiles filled with happiness and relief and tears, just because Gaara was alive. He.. We had all spent so long being ridiculed. Gaara was held at a distance, no one ever came to close to him. They were terrified. And they were terrified of us, too. Because it was like what he had was a disease and if he had it, we must have had it, too. We were pests, we were disgusting little things. But he felt so alone in his battle." She breathed, feeling like she had already said too much, but his fingers curled around hers as if to tell her that she should continue. They felt like sympathy. They felt like an aching pain that wouldn't leave. One that may never leave.

"We refused to let him fight alone. So Kankuro and I fought silently. We tried so hard, so fucking hard, to change how the other kids looked at him. But their parents would pull at the backs of their shirts, tugging on their arms with the most frightened look on their face the second we stepped foot near them and their precious children. Because we were so… vile." Temari seethed. Shikamaru remembered something that is father had told him when he was much younger. _Anger is a fluid thing, the second it touches you, you're saturated._ He thought about how long Temari had let this anger burn inside of her. She was writhing with it, her hands balled into fists until her knuckles turned white, her fingernails digging deep into her palms.

"Temari. You don't have to do this." He whispered, his hands unfolding her fists and kissing the back of her hands. But she had to, she had to tell him. Her hand slid from his and rose to stop him.

"Those same mothers and fathers now worship us. Their Lord Kazekage has saved their lives countless times and they _love_ him now. Now. _Now_. Because he has something to offer them, he has something to protect them from, something to give them whenever they call. And Gaara loves that he is needed, that he is loved, even if it is for shallow and petty reasons. I'm not, where were they when he was a child? Where were they when we were suffering? My loyalty is hardly to them." She paused briefly, trying to regain some sense of composure. "Naruto must have felt the same way, so angry that he was suddenly a hero when five years ago, they wouldn't even touch him. He wasn't human to them. He wasn't anything." She felt tears brim along her eyes, threatening to fall with the slightest movement. Temari leaned back against the pillow, closing her lids just to feel them fall down her face with such cascading brilliance. "When will the bitterness go away?"

"You have every right to your anger, but holding onto the past plagues you with spite. You can't let yourself suffer like this. Find some sort of happiness in the fact that your brother is happy, too, even if you don't feel like he should be. He deserves happiness. So do you." Shikamaru found few words that would comfort her. He had never felt as if he was the odd one out or that all fingers were pointing at him. He never felt like the enemy. He ached with a foreign pain of wanting to protect a woman that no longer existed. Temari was no longer abused, only hostile and lost.

"It was strange that mission. These people had spent the past decade and a half looking at me with such disgust suddenly all risked their lives to defend me, even without being asked to. So many died to fend off Akatsuki that hid just beyond our vision. They sacrificed themselves to try and ensure my escape. It was so dark, so dense, I couldn't breathe. I remember that I screamed. I had never screamed before. It was so hoarse and terrified, it was almost as if I was out of my body, looking at how rigid my movements were. How I stuttered with fear. And then they found me and they took me away." Her tears spilled quickly, now. This memory was always the unwanted friend that lurked around every corner, sat on her shoulders with weight that increased every second. Temari wondered if there would come a day when the weight would be too much and it would soon carry her like some sort of lifeless husk of the fearless, defiant kunoichi that she once was.

"I was there for.. amusement. I had no weapons, no clothes, only a corner of a wall to cling to every second I heard one of them breathe or footsteps echo towards my cell. The part of me that was covered was where they had chained me. They laughed and laughed. They spit on me like I was some sort of scum. But I never breathed a word. They threw me to the ground and got on top of me, but I couldn't scream. I had only that one in me when they took my team away from me. My voice was broken. The ground cut my skin, I lost so much blood the first night that I was there. I lost consciousness. I don't remember what happened most of the time. I only remember Kakuzu pinning me to the wall, carving me with something. They threw some acid or poison on my back in order to preserve his masterpiece. I blacked out from pain, but I hadn't cried. I refused to give them one more piece of me. But they never questioned me, they never interrogated me about the secrets of Suna or Konaha. But I woke one morning to feel the sunlight on my face firmly believing that I had died and that death had taken me to some sort of Heaven. But I looked up only to find myself in a blanket in Kankuro's arms. They had ambushed the base to find me. To save me. We were never affectionate as kids because we weren't allowed to be, but I told Kankuro up and down how much I love him. I saw him smile for the first time in a long time. Gaara smiled, too, the second he saw me. I was a broken mess, but he held me as a brother does a sister. Protective. And Gaara isn't someone you look at and think of being protective." Temari shrugged, smiling at the thought of the first and only time that he had shown any sort of emotion other than contentedness.

"Some nurse asked me if I had suffered any wounds and.. I lied. I lied right to her face and told her that they never touched me. I don't know why I did. But the wounds never stopped bleeding. Little scabs would form only for the skin to tear and crack again and again. Whatever they threw at me never left my skin, no matter how much I scrubbed at it." Temari felt so out of words. She had spoken more just then than she had in years, but she felt as if she could speak a million more. It was an uncomfortable feeling. Vulnerability was not an emotion she had grown accustomed to.

"Then we can have Tsunade look at you. I'm sure she would be willing to heal you. She could even get rid of the scars. You don't ever have to-"

"No, Shikamaru. Don't take this away from me." She growled, her voice rumbled from her chest in a way that left Shikamaru confused. "You allow yourself the pain of guilt. You let yourself ache because you want to know that you are suffering, too. You think you don't deserve to feel any kind of happiness because others were maimed and killed and if others are suffering, you must suffer as well. So you allow yourself to be miserable. Let me feel something. Please, I want to know that I have a reason to be so… fucked up. I want to have some sort of evidence that this wasn't just a dream and that I'm not irrational and crazy to feel this way. Don't take this away from me, please, don't take this away." Tears flowed heavily now, blinding her as she pleaded for the one thing that made her feel human; the one emotion that kept her still and tied to Earth. Her tears turned into shaking sobs as she threw her head in her hands.  
And in the swiftest of motion, Temari was in his arms. He kissed every part of her that he could reach, staining her skin with fallen tears. She realized then that Shikamaru, too, was something that she refused to have taken away from her. But just as she had broken through the slightest shields and walls that he had risen from the ground to protect himself, Temari knew that soon her responsibilities and her priorities of her nation would snatch her away from the one thing that had brought her some sense of comfort.

- x -

The day was spent watching the clouds that dragged across the sky so slowly, Temari wondered if they remembered how to move at all. But Shikamaru seemed so blissfully content lying on his back, staring at the expanse of the universe that lay just beyond the reach of his fingertips. She had seen him reach up so softly, grasping at the puffs of white that sailed above like wild ships in the great blue, and he smiled every time he missed them. She had thought to ask him why he always smiled when he looked at the clouds, but she held her breath as he slipped quietly into sleep, unwilling to break him away from his own peace. Temari slipped her hands into his, squeezing him tight, trying to determine what they were. _Friends? More than friends?_ She sighed with growing confusion, squeezing the bridge of her nose with her fingers. She wondered what Gaara and Kankuro would say. Disapproving looks all around, she could only assume with a giggle.

"Hn. Temari." He mumbled lazily, almost as if he were still dreaming, yet she turned to meet a gaze she knew was not on her. "The festival starts tonight, you know."

"Ah, yes. Tenten and Neji told me about it earlier in the week. Did you plan on going?" Temari asked, fully knowing that he would rather not, but would go to please his friends.

"I promised Kiba, Naruto and Chouji that I wouldn't skip out on the festival this year like I have the past two times. I hardly call being on a mission 'skipping out', but I did tell them that I would go for some drinks at the bar. I'm pretty sure Neji and Tenten mentioned going as well. Ino and Sakura, too. Maybe even Lee and Hinata. To be honest, I'm pretty sure everyone will be there and we'll find each other one way or another. It's hard not to hear Naruto or Kiba screaming from a mile away."

"Ah, a bar? Alcoholism sounds like it would suit you, Nara." Smiling at the thought of being able to see so many friends again, Temari knew that Naruto and Kiba would have hugs a plenty lined up for her. They were affectionate shinobi, to say the least.

"Shutting up sounds like it would suit you, troublesome woman. And like you're one to talk. You could probably toss a few back yourself." He smirked, finally opening his eyes to look at her. Temari had already crossed her arms over her chest, readying a defense made up of mostly shouts of how idiotic he could be, but she calmed herself quickly. Eyes darting around towards the sky, she searched for a brilliant response.

"You're right. I'd drink you under the table." She shrugged, a smirk of self-satisfaction exuded from her.

"I'm sure you would, Mari." His tone implied far beyond what it should and a shade of pink shadowed over her face with her sudden realization. He was sly, too sly for his own good. _And who was he calling troublesome?_ She knew she would get him back for that, and yet she resigned to sticking her tongue out at him before pulling him back into the house to prepare for the night.

- x -

"Damn woman, why are you taking so long? Are you still in the shower? We're not going to make it tonight at this rate. And honestly, it's not like you have to-" He stopped almost dead in his tracks, his jaw slacked at the mere sight of her exiting her room. "Well. Shit."

"You like what you see, huh?" Temari spun around in a circle, her kimono fluttered at her sudden movements. They hugged her features perfectly, caressing her chest, flowing tenderly across her hips. Her blonde locks curled down her neck and kissed her cheeks with radiant beauty. Shikamaru could hardly find the words that could describe how she looked at that moment because beautiful seemed to be an understatement. The beams of setting sun flooded the room, celestial light made her tanned skin glow gold. "You can pick up your jaw now. You look handsome, too, you know." She said with a wink, stepping close to him only to place a kiss on his jaw. Shikamaru stood stiffly, his muscles refusing any sort of movement.

"I, yeah, you know…" He stuttered, rubbing the back of his head with sheer embarrassment. Duly noted as one of, if not the, most intelligent shinobi in Konahagakure, Shikamaru still felt himself with an utter loss of words. He couldn't help but think that Asuma would be rolling on the floor laughing at the sight of his humiliated student tripping over his own words. He cupped her face in his hands, rubbing his thumbs over her tanned skin that still glowed in the light. His touch brought a smile to her face, falling so quickly at his tender touch that she nearly melted in his hands.

"Common, we've got friends to see. Aren't you excited?" Temari asked as his hands fell away from her, putting her hand on her hip. _Troublesome woman_, Shikamaru noted how she looked exactly like Yoshino when she did that. No surprise, really, that he would fall for someone like his _mother_.

"I see them every day." His eyes rolled, only to receive a punch in the arm. He flinched and grabbed the sore spot she left in her wake, but grinned at her aggressiveness.

"No, you don't! They never see you! You're always busy watching over the village. And weren't you supposed to be doing just that last night?"

"I told Tsunade that I needed time off to rest. She was pretty willing to give me that."

"She sees how exhausted you look all the time." A guise of concern washed over her face, touching his arm lightly this time.

"Not more than anyone else, Temari." Shikamaru's hands fidgeted with the hem of his shirt, fully knowing that she was right but knowing that he was, too. Plus, in his mind, she had no room to be making accusations like that considering the condition that she was in as well. They all were pushed to the brink and even past that.

But she nodded her head towards the door, her blonde hair swinging as she did, exposing the slightest bit of bruised skin and bites along her neck. He smirked, though she failed to see, at the thought of having claimed her. Though, he was never one to believe that a woman really belonged to any man, especially one as rebellious and thick headed as her. Shikamaru couldn't even begin to think of reining her in. He wouldn't even try. But he would agree to walk beside her into the coming evening, the setting sun against their backs with the smell of blossoms floating in the kiss of every breeze, their arms bumping every so often as they ambled down the road towards their friends. He would, yes, he would agree to that.


	6. Chapter 6: The Festival Begins!

**Ah, so many things that happen this chapter! I've loved writing for all of my favorite characters. I truly hope that you all think that they're not TOO oc. I tried my hardest, but I started going a little free lance when it came to some getting drunk. I tried not to focus on too many characters because it's definitely a lot of work to maintain all of them. I focus a lot on Neji and Tenten because they're all my other otp and because reasons. And then there's some vague references to others.**

**This chapter really wasn't my best, so please be patient! The next chapter will be out in a couple days per usual. Again, not my best work. But be prepared for some angsty angst next chapters and some new questions that will be answered later on. So stay tuned!**

**PLEASE FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW! I finally hit 1,000 views! You guys are great and I love all of you! **

* * *

An incredible atmosphere hung so heavily over the village of Konahagakure; colorful lanterns bobbed back and forth as they floated in the summer air, their last tie to Earth being the smallest of strings that was hung so delicately from the eaves of houses and lamp posts. The air was thick with inebriated laughter and the effervescent shouts of old friends embracing one another, just as the first few stars of the night finally shown through the sky, twinkling with pride. The women were all dressed in beautiful kimonos, but Shikamaru couldn't help but steal glances at Temari, knowing that she out shined all of them.  
Crowds upon crowds of people swarmed the streets and the two found themselves struggling to pass between them. The air was no longer thick, but almost absent entirely. They all swarmed billiard and shogi tournaments, shouting and fighting over competitions that would normally be deemed as boring and quiet, at least to Temari. But she had to admit, she was glad to finally hear people shouting and being excited over things other than the bloodshed of enemies. That laughter would be ringing through her ears, instead of sobs. It was a humbling experience to find herself surrounded by such happiness and

"This is why I hate this shit, there's too many people." Shikamaru shouted against the ferocious noise, scowling as people shoved him back and forth. The weight against both of Temari's sides squeezed her tightly as she attempted to find her way between two men that were much bigger than her.

"Don't be so negative!" She shouted in return, her voice swallowed by the crowd. Shikamaru's hand pressed against her back in an attempt to not lose her and she dashed away from his touch, passing between people quickly, turning back only to wink at him.

"Alright, if you want to play that game." He stopped briefly, narrowing his eyes as he saw the last flash of her kimono flicker amongst colors and skin. It was a long few minutes of Temari shouting angry _excuse me's_ towards drunk, howling men and women who made no real attempt at letting her through before she found a break in the mass and slipped quickly into a side street. Temari placed her hand on her chest, taking in a few long, very needed breaths of fresh air. Looking back for the Nara's face in the crowd, she took a few tentative steps forward before she was met by firm chest. She backed away swiftly, startled and readying and apology, only to see the smug face of Shikamaru. "Think you can get away that easily?"

"I wasn't trying all that hard." Temari frowned at her loss. Failure tasted bitter, especially looking at that arrogant face he had.

"The bar's up there, thank God." Shikamaru exhaled, changing the subject and carefully maneuvering around another fight that he felt brewing in her. He gestured towards a small, door tucked far behind the main road. It was nothing more than a hole in the wall, truthfully, with the door hardly hanging on its hinges.

"That? It looks condemned! How could everyone fit in there.." She trailed off, her fingers tracing her lip with biting curiosity. She knew better than to question the Konaha 11. Shikamaru grasped her hand in his, lacing their fingers delicately as they made their way down the cobblestoned path. As they approached the bar, the sound of a very boisterous Naruto rumbled from behind the door, only to be met by groups of laughter and an ever-youthful chant from Lee.

"I'm not ready to deal with this. Do you hear them?" Shikamaru spoke and shook his head, a sly grin crawled across his face. Temari couldn't help but laugh, the kind if laugh that mixed in with the fading crowd behind them, one that was made of genuine happiness. She was so in the moment just then, her smile warmed her whole body and sent jolts up his hands. Shikamaru felt himself looking at her as if she was brand new. As if she was a little girl again, laughing at the world. He wondered how she could do that, how she could find such freedom in the littlest things. It was refreshing, if anything, to know someone who still had open wounds and an open heart_. Mari's some kind of brilliant._  
Shikamaru opened the door quickly and ushered Temari through the threshold and into the darkened hallway, lit by only a few candles that lined the walls carefully. The drum of music wafted through the air and Temari hummed along as she followed Shikamaru down a set of stairs and further into the darkness. Their steps echoed in the hollow passage, as did the voices of friends. She could easily pick them out: _Neji, Kiba, Tenten, Ino, Sakura, Naruto, Ino, Choji, Lee, Kiba_, she followed the antechamber slowly with Shikamaru who walked with an equal sense of deliberateness.

"Where are we, exactly? Where is everyone?" Temari whispered, elbowing him in the side and looking up to meet his gaze.

"This way, as far as I can tell. I mean, there's no mistaking Naruto's voice." Shikamaru mused, his eyes searching along the wall for something that evaded Temari's. His hands grazed along the cheap wallpaper until he paused, sliding his finger around the slightest divot in the wall. "Here." He pressed against the bump, the soft click breaking the whirr of music. A nearly invisible door slipped open but an inch, allowing the shinobi to snake his fingers through and lead her inside. Smoke plumed from the room, removing the haze that had fallen over the bar.  
The second Shikamaru's face was met by prying eyes, a collective shout of his name resounded through the underground bar. Temari was met with the same rowdy greeting. Old friends poured from their seats to meet them with strong hugs and thrilled faces, all smiling with the gloss of a few drinks over their eyes. Shikamaru was quickly whisked away by Choji and Kiba to grab a drink and despite how much he feigned a fight to avoid it, he tossed some back with ease and embracing his friends with gratitude afterwards.

"Temari!" Naruto shouted, squeezing her in an all-encompassing hug, one that nearly pushed all the air from her lungs. The leaf nin pushed her back at arms-length, grasping her shoulders with firm hands. She wasn't entirely sure if he was using her to keep himself balanced or if he was merely observing her. His eyes looked her up and down, silent for a moment until he shouted "You look great! How have you been? How's your little bro? Tell me everything you've been up to!" Naruto smiled contagiously, infecting Temari, too, with one that graced her face with abandon. He was the cutest thing when he didn't even try.

"Thank you, and Gaara's just great, Naruto. I'm assuming you've been well? Do you want to sit down?" She asked, holding his elbows in place to keep him from wobbling in front of her. His swaying motion nearly made her sick, but he plopped himself down in a seat near the bar the second she offered. She lowered herself to a chair across from him, his eyes on her the whole time. He flashed her another typical, Naruto smile.

"I've been great, Mari." He hiccupped, "You know, Shikamaru's a lucky guy." His eyes glanced over to the Nara, who laughed heartily with Kiba and Choji, drinks in hand. Temari felt happiness bubble in her with the knowledge that Shikamaru had genuinely wanted to come and that he was enjoying himself. She knew how hard of a time he was having lately. Yet Naruto's statement hit her quickly and she frowned, worrying that he had said something about their… _encounters_. She tried so carefully to not give away any sense of paranoia, as much as it exploded in her chest, leaving her heart to beat frantically.

"What do you mean by that?" She shouted over her fellow nin, all of whom seemed to make as much of racket as the crowd outside had.

"Ya know, I'm a lucky guy, too. I've got me a great catch." He motioned, pointing to a particular purple haired heiress, sitting with Ino, Sakura and Tenten in the corner of the room. Her eyes brimmed with unshed tears of laughter as Ino stood in front of them telling an incredibly lavished story, acting out each piece with increasing dedication. Tenten's laugh shrieked through the air as well, holding Hinata's hand in hers. "She's real great. The sweetest thing. Always there for me. And she's got the most amazing ra-" Naruto was cut off by Sai's hand pulling him right up off of his seat by the collar of his shirt.

"Common, Naruto, we're having more drinks." Naruto stumbled towards the bar with Sai, who flashed a false smile at Temari before escorting his teammate to get even more inebriated than he already was. Left with unanswered questions, Temari decided that she wouldn't allow his words to plague her thoughts. At least not for that night. She tried to convince herself that Naruto had merely seen them together at some point and made assumptions. The more she thought about that idea, the more it made sense. _We do have to spend a lot of time together, strictly because of our positions_. Temari took a few deep breaths trying to rid herself of her jitters. As she stood, she was pulled into another hug.

"Lee!" Temari shouted, as she squeezed her arms around him as well. "I've missed you so much!" Lee smiled genuinely at her words. He took everything anyone said to heart so easily, she knew how much her words meant to him, even if it was very few of them.

"I, too, have missed you, my beautiful desert flower!" He flashed a thumbs-up at her, winking. Temari had often wondered how Lee could find himself dating someone like Ino, but his endless compliments and her endless need for them seemed to go hand in hand. Lee was, in fact, one of the kindest and most genuine people that she had ever met, taking after Gai Sensei, she could only assume. "Please, will you let me grab you a drink? What do you like, Temari-chan?" He offered and, in that moment, she became acutely aware that she was probably the only sober one in the room. Save for Neji, whom she'd never seen drink a drop of alcohol in his life. She pondered if Tenten had changed that, too, seeing as she drank vodka like a fish.

"A shot of anything you like, we can toast!" She said, with a hand in the air, winking back at him.

"To youth!" He shouted before making his way to the bar hastily. Temari met eyes with Neji, just then. _Oh God, can he read minds?_ He gestured with two fingers for her to come over towards where he sat, surrounded by Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru and a few others she didn't recognize. She was sure that they weren't shinobi or kunoichi; their faces were too foreign to her memory, despite how vigorously she prodded at it in order to avoid looking like a fool if she had forgotten them. They were all shouting over one another, only to hear themselves speak. Their laughter was contagious and Temari was soon giggling too.

Neji stood as she made her way over to their table. Though he was, at most, a few inches taller than Shikamaru, he still towered over her. Yet, he bent down to hug her so fluidly, leaving her speechless.

"Who knew you could be something other than rigid!" She teased as he allowed her to sit in the booth before he sat back in himself. Neji frowned slightly at her comment, but resigned to his typical, stoic self. The table all went around introducing themselves, though she still had difficulty remembering their names after the first few tries. Their faces were a blur to her, but she had Neji remind her every so often.

"Shino." The insect king said, quietly, next to Temari. She furrowed her brow.

"Of course I remember you, Shino! I could never forget!" Temari beamed and, to her surprise again, he did in return. She was curious if he was still bitter over how he had been treated when they were younger. He was always forgotten, but she could empathize. Besides, she always thought insects were incredibly interesting, and found herself delving into a very in depth conversation about specific beetles native to Suna with him. She saw Shikamaru smile at her sneakily out of the corner of her eye, though she was entirely unaware as to why.  
Lee returned quickly with enough shots for the entire table, passing them out so quickly, she could have sworn they would have spilled, but they all slid in front of their respective drinkers without fail. He held his hand up with his own drink, standing proudly before all the people had come to know as great and youthful friends.

"To ever-lasting youth!" He shouted, all those in the booth snickered at him, Neji only placing his hand over his face, shaking his head.

"Lee," Neji interjected, standing from his seat, preparing to make a toast himself. "To the future of Konaha and the success of our missions." He said, looking at those who sat around him to toast as well, all of whom gave him strange glances. "Fine, if anyone has a better idea, you can do the honors." Neji's voice was firm as he slumped back into his seat, radiating disappointment. Temari shook her head, patting his shoulder in comfort for his discontent. Many of them argued over what they should toast to, shouting over one another once again.

"To friends." Shino said roughly, but enough so to elicit a response from everyone in the booth. Temari nodded her head, as did others, Shino glowed with acknowledgement.

"To friends!" Lee shouted as he drank. He had already drunk enough that he didn't continue with his usual "youthful" speeches with his friends, only tumbling next to Neji, who tried as best as he could to refrain from pushing him away. Temari secretly believed that Neji and Lee were rather close, despite how often they bickered like house wives.

"To friends!" Shino and Neji cheered, clinking their drinks together before tossing them back, both cringing as the sting of Jameson hit the backs of their throats. Kiba took his own as well as the drink of the girl next to him and threw them both back before grinning at her, fangs and all. She crossed her arms in protest, but he pecked her on the cheek and her frown turned into a deep blush. Just as she remembered, the king of flirting. And a little bit of a joker, too. The others that sat all cheered and toasted as well, more than excited to take another shot. Their eyes dulled, yet still sparkled, with inebriation.

Temari and Shikamaru's gazes met each other and, for a brief moment, they remained locked in their stare.

"To friends." She whispered, barely audible over the shouting.

"To friends." He mouthed. His stomach had been uneasy long before he had taken that drink. How she eyed him, how she eyed everyone else, he didn't know what she was thinking. He never did. But there were more drinks to be had, more obscenities to draw on Naruto as he lied passed out on the bar, more laughs to be laughed. He pushed his uncertainties to the side as Kiba threw his arm over his shoulder and pulled him along. Shikamaru had never been more thankful for a friend like Kiba, truthfully.

- x -

"Tenten-chan!" Temari shouted at the weapons mistress just as she took another shot of gin. "You sure Neji's going to walk your dirty ass home?" She grinned more than anyone else in the room.

"Shut your mouth and get over here!" She screeched in return, embracing her friend in a hug, rocking back and forth. Both of their cheeks ached with smiles.

"Temari! I'm so glad you're here!" Sakura chimed, her face glowing nearly as pink as her hair. "Where are your brothers?"

"Gaara's never had a day off in his life after becoming Kazekage and, to be honest, I can never tell what Kankuro's up to. For all I know he could be on his way here to celebrate tomorrow. He's never one to skip out on a party." Temari shrugged, curious as to why Sakura would ever wonder about her siblings. Ino eyed Sakura curiously, and the pink-haired girls eyes darted to someone across the room. Temari tried to follow her gaze, but there were too many people in the way, too many shouts, Temari couldn't really make out anything, but she looked at Sakura with a raised eyebrow, pondering what on Earth she could be planning that may or may not involve her brother. _Gross_, she held behind her sharp tongue.

"We really are glad you're here, though. It's always great to have another kunoichi in the ranks, especially when we're being hounded by all of them." Ino said, obviously irritated when Kiba winked at her. She flipped him the bird with both hands and the women couldn't help but let out a ferocious laugh.

"Kiba's definitely a card." Temari joked, elbowing Ino and smiling.

"He's a pig!" Ino screamed, throwing her hands up.

"You're one to talk. Remember before the chuunin exams when you were telling me how cute you thought-" Sakura was silenced by Ino's hand, glaring daggers into Sakura with every breath. Her bleach blonde locks shook viciously with pent up anger.

"We do not discuss those days!"

Temari, Tenten and Hinata howled in laughter. Some things truly never change and Temari found herself ever grateful for their humor.

"He was always the trouble maker." Hinata chimed in.

"You're not one to talk, you fell in love with one!" Ino said, sternly as she pointed at a passed out Naruto. Hinata didn't blush, but let out a long laugh. Temari was nothing less than amazed, Hinata was so well known for her blushes so much so that Temari could see her in other girls that she knew in Suna. But she supposed that Naruto had rubbed off on her as well, giving her the self-confidence that she desperately needed. Naruto saved a lot of people. Not just from others, but from themselves. Temari wondered how he got through to people in the way he did, how he held this other worldly wisdom in a 19-year-old body and a 12-year-old mind.

Tenten motioned towards the drinks at the bar, and the sand nin nodded furiously. After the past few days, no, the past few years, she could use a drink or two to forget some bullshit. One, two, three, four, they started losing counts between pouring sloppy shots and giggling profusely at absolutely nothing. They were girls through and through. They shared long laughs and even longer stories, pouring out all of their secrets to one another in not-so-hushed tones. Thankfully, none were within ear shot to hear them. Constantly telling one another how thankful they were for the others friendship, they finally had their drinks taken from them by faces they could hardly recognize, though they continuously stole drinks from others with sneaky hands and speedy mouths. Kiba and Choji had been the victims more than anyone else.  
But Tenten shouted for Neji to '**get his sexy self over here right now**', and he did, albeit regretfully, only to be pulled into a hug with Tenten professing how great of a boyfriend he was. Temari saw something cross Neji's face that she hadn't seen before. Love. He held her tightly in return and closed his eyes, burying his face in her hair. _He loves her_, she smiled at Neji when he glanced up at her.

The drinks and the hours passed by and, one by one, friends started emptying the bar. Two AM, Three AM, Four AM. Shikamaru lead her through the dark hallway towards the exit, gripping her waist with his free hand as he held his arm against the wall for some sense of balance and stability.

"Weeee.." Temari hiccupped, giggling and wrapping her arm around his waist as well.

"Let's go, 'Mari, you've had far too much."

"Look who's talking!" She shouted before stumbling out of the door and onto the cobblestone outside of the entrance door. Her knees thudded against the ground, but Shikamaru couldn't help but let out a belt of laughter. She was far too wasted for him to get in trouble for laughing, he both believed and hoped. He lifted her to her feet again, listening to her mumble something about how she could have gotten up herself. It was a quiet walk, the stars shone brightly in contrast to the blanket of black that overflowed the village. Crystal clear. Shikamaru looked down at Temari, her hazed eyes looked back to his, and for a brief moment of clairvoyance, her eyes sparkled.

Crystal clear.


	7. Chapter 7: A Little Help from My Friends

**This is, by far, the funniest chapter I've had the privilege to write. I really hope you guys find it funny, too, because I made Neji a little bit ooc to fit the role that I wanted him to play opposite of Kiba, but I don't think he's too off. Neji's pretty sassy as it is.**

**But this chapter is sort of a self-reflection chapter where Temari and Shikamaru try and figure out what their relationship is and isn't, with the help of others.**

**Also, I'd love to thank naramegan and for their reviews, they were really great! (I do appreciate everyone's reviews though, you're all lovely people and I can't wait to see what you think of this chapter!**

**PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVORITE (i'm super cereal.)**

* * *

Water rippled down her tanned skin, twisting around the curves of her body with carelessness and ease. Inebriation washed out of her pores in waves of invigorating release, allowing her to finally sigh and relax for the first time since she had woken up that morning with a severe hangover. _Why did he leave? He could have stayed._ She breathed to herself as she scrubbed the previous night out of her hair, bubbles cascading down her shoulders. _It's not like he hasn't slept here before. What a prick! He could have at least said goodbye!_ Temari frowned, her own thoughts trailing off as she gathered her hair in a towel, herself in a robe and stepped out of the hot fog and into her kitchen. The apartment had been shrouded in the summer light, wind chimes danced and sung in the breeze along with choruses of birds.  
_Though, I can't really remember much of last night._ Temari shook her head, but stopped herself quickly, the motion was too dizzying for her to continue. She rubbed her temples, nearly praying that it would help remind her of anything that happened last night. Anything at all would suffice. But she could only remember the vaguest outline of faces and Naruto's laughter ringing in her ear. The blonde groaned, slumping in her seat at the kitchen table, waiting for the tea to boil. _Naruto! Shit! _Temari leaped out of her chair quickly, suddenly remembering what the boy had said to her just hours before. _"Shikamaru's a lucky guy." What did he mean by that? Did that little shit brag to all those guys about his conquest? No, no, Temari, calm yourself. Don't just jump to such rash decisions._ She paced back and forth, trying to force some clarity and calm that would aid her in that moment, but her heart beat erratically at the idea of people knowing about her life. Especially her love life, if she could even bring herself to call it that. The tea pot whistled at her angrily, and pouring herself a drink proved nearly impossible as her hands shook enough so that she scalded her skin on the hot drink.

"Shit." The blonde cursed out loud, but heard her own voice echo through the apartment. She sucked on her burnt skin before taking a slow sip._ Someone would have said something long before now. Kiba definitely would have, he couldn't keep a secret if his life depended on him. Besides, Shikamaru didn't have long enough to tell anyone and he's almost as private as me, if not more so. Thank God, thank God, thank God. _Her fists clenched as they pressed against her forehead, shuddering at the idea of losing control of the privacy of her life. _Then how did Naruto know anything at all?_

"I wonder where he went." She hummed, glancing out the window. The sky told a tale of beauty and summertime, the deep blue expanding far beyond her plane of vision. She wondered if everyone saw the same color blue that she saw when she looked at the heavens. If they could see the same magnificence that she could. Temari's breath hitched, remembering what Shikamaru had said to her a few nights ago. _"You're missing it. All of it." I wonder. Does he see the same blue as me? He certainly thinks the sky is beautiful. _Her eyes closed so softly, yet a knock on the door startled her out of her day dream.

"You're damn right your ass is back to-" Temari shouted before opening the door, but held her words as she came eye to eye with the weapon mistress.

"Excuse me?" Tenten held her hands up as a sign of forfeiting, grinning wryly.

"Ah, sorry Tenten. I've been… expecting someone."

"Looking like that?" Tenten pointed at her standing awkwardly in the doorway with her robe and hair twisted into a towel. Temari looked down at herself with surprise, it had entirely slipped her mind; she had been so caught up in her own thoughts.

"Oh, shut up. Of course not. What're you here for, though?" Temari mumbled, pulling her blonde locks from the towel and running her fingers through her now dry hair.

"What, I can't stop by? Some friend you are." Tenten mused, absolutely marveling in the fact that she could tease Temari so easily. The sand nin slumped forward as she gripped the door with increasing strength, groaning at how difficult her friend was becoming.

"Tenten, please. My head is killing me, don't torture me like this."

"Well, I was wondering if you would come get some tea with me? My treat." Tenten wiggled her brows at her, pleading for the blonde to join her.

"What are we, old women? Can't we do something productive?"

"Fine, tea and then we can train. Taijutsu. Does that sound better to you, Miss Grumpy Pants?" The two kunoichi giggled until their cheeks ached. With the all the stress that was suddenly placed on her shoulders, Temari felt the relief of having the brunette take some of it away. A better friend than Tenten, Temari shook her head with her thoughts, there's no such thing.

"Absolutely! Where's Neji, though? He's usually attached to your hip."

"To be honest, he sort of just whisked out of my apartment early this morning. He mentioned something about meeting up with Kiba and Shikamaru. At first I thought it was something serious with Lady Tsunade, but Neji and I are a part of the same division of the tactical force, I could only assume that I would have been called to the same meeting as well. So I think that one of them must have called to meet with the others about something guy related. Boys are weird." She shrugged, looking past Temari and inside of her apartment, though she neglected to ask to come in. Tenten's eyebrow raised as she watched Temari grow pale, her eyes darted around dangerously fast.

"Fuck." Temari groaned, covering the lower half of her face with an open hand.

"Why, what's going on?"

"Just, ah. Fuck. Come inside. I'll explain, just come in." Temari ushered Tenten inside before slamming the door shut, fully knowing that the entire block would still be able to hear her tirade that would soon explode out of her.

- x -

Shikamaru almost felt as if he were sitting with an angel and the devil themselves as they grilled him with intesne stares. He had stayed silent for a long time, his eyes darted around, and searching for answers that he knew weren't there. Of course they weren't just sitting there in thin air, that's why he'd asked to talk to them. Kiba looked as restless as usual, but Akamaru seemed entirely content to lie next to his master at the table, breathing deeply as he rested. Neji, like the dog, didn't seem to be agitated by the fact that the Nara hadn't said much since they had all walked in; He knew something was on his mind and didn't feel the need to bother him out of his thoughts with endless questions. Neji smirked, though, thinking of how Tenten would have handled a similar situation: questions, shouting, excited grins, her outgoing ways were almost too much for the Hyuuga prodigy to bear. _Almost_. His lips twitched with a smile.

"Eh, common man, spill it. I don't have all day, I got a lot on my plate. Things to do, ya know." Kiba shifted in his seat impatiently, waiting for the Nara to make some inclination towards why he called him there, especially with _that_ Hyuuga. He was nothing like Hinata, though he hadn't really expected _anyone_ to be like Hinata.

"I'm betting you slept all morning, you lazy shit." Neji mumbled, but Kiba's ears twitched with recognition. He growled outwardly at the man, who sat motionless, refusing to look at him. Kiba's fangs glistened as he bore them.

"Hey! I heard that and watch the tone, Hyuuga. I definitely don't have time for your shit." Akamaru whined at his owner's outburst, rubbing his big head against his thigh in the chair. Kiba glanced down at his companion, scratching behind his ears to calm him back into sleep.

"If I hadn't wanted you to hear it I wouldn't have said it." White eyes darted towards Kiba, hardly acknowledging him before they looked back towards Shikamaru. He was never entirely fond of Kiba, who was too thick-headed and arrogant for his own good. That much was obvious. He reminded Neji too much of Naruto, but lacked the same sense of humbleness that made Naruto slightly enjoyable to be around. Though, thinking about it, he didn't have a choice whether or not he could like Naruto, considering his ties to Hinata. Kiba grumbled and clenched his fists.

"How about everyone calm down." Shikamaru finally raised his hand to silence them both. "You're acting like an old married couple." The two men that sat before him both looked entirely offended at his statement, their eyes looking at one another with disdain. "I called you here for a reason, okay?"

"Then out with it." Kiba leaned back in his chair and motioned for his friend to speak. "Lay it on us."

"It's not really that easy." Shikamaru rubbed his chin with a closed fist, stubble grazing against it roughly. He had forgotten to shave that morning. Like he forgot to shave most mornings, though. "I'm not entirely sure what to do about Temari."

"Eh?" Kiba sat up straight, attentive. Neji looked at him with an almost equal pique in interest.

"I don't really know. It's… complicated."

"All women are complicated, kid. It's the way God made 'em. Complicated from the ground up." Kiba slapped Shikamaru on the back, making him wince slightly at his force, but he feigned a smile. He did appreciate Kiba's jokes, it was one of the reasons he asked him to come. Kiba was the comedian, Neji had the common sense. It was an unlikely duo, but they did manage to come up with some incredible plans and ideas together. Well, when they weren't arguing incessantly, that is.

"And what would you know about women?"

"Obviously more than you, Hyuuga. You couldn't have gotten Tenten without my help."

"Excuse me? In what way did you assist in our relationship?" Neji's eyes narrowed dangerously at the Inuzuka, nearly shouting at the accusations that he was making. Shikamaru had to admit, Kiba really was asking to get some 64 strikes of fist in his ass. The thought made him laugh outwardly.

"Guys, seriously, this isn't helping, as funny as it is." Shikamaru's hands raised, the motion returning Neji to passivity, though Kiba still prodded at Neji with prideful eyes. "Temari isn't going to be here much longer. A few days at most, the earliest being the day after the festival ends. I'm not going to take unnecessary steps if it only means that she leaves me the very next day."

"So, you're asking us to help you weigh the options and help you come to a conclusion from that? The conclusion being whether or not you want to begin a relationship?" Neji's formality hardly came as a shock, but Shikamaru was grateful for how quickly Neji had cut to the chase, and he breathed deeply, glancing at Kiba with a pleading look. One truly had to put their pride to the side when it came to asking Kiba for any sort of help, but he could expect some objectivity from him.

"I got a conclusion for you: No, no, hell to the no. She's entirely too stiff and demanding. Too bossy and she's got rage up the yin yang. Too much for you, if you ask me. I certainly couldn't love her."

"I really need your help, Kiba, for Christ's sake. Can you pretend to like her?"

"For you, Shikamaru, I will. And don't get me wrong, she's a fox. But foxes are conniving; they always have ulterior motives and agendas. Besides, she's the Kazekage's sister. You really think that's going to blow over well?"

"I'm certain, though," Neji interjected, "that there are up sides to her that you find appealing, am I right? I've always enjoyed Temari's company and she's always been a good friend to Tenten. As Kiba said, she is rather pretty and she has done great things for her nation as well as Konaha. She's hardly a dumb blonde. But the real question is, can you see a relationship with her? There has to be some sort of compromise and you two are both very stubborn and stuck in your ways. I doubt that compromise would be an easy task. Then comes the distance. Are you willing to traverse the distance between Konaha and Suna on a regular basis? Tsunade certainly wouldn't approve and you'd hardly find the time to do so between missions."

"The distance is only an issue to an extent; I would at least see her for two or three weeks during the year for the chuunin exams, and then the few day periods that she comes here for meetings with Tsunade and the elders for one reason or another. Then there are times when we deliver scrolls and information to Gaara. But, you're right. That's not a lot of time to spend with her." Shikamaru rubbed his chin, breathing in Neji's words that could, indeed, make or break the question he so desperately wanted to ask Temari. _Can I see something with her? _He held behind pressed lips, _is there a future waiting with her?_

"Have you had boned her yet?" Kiba's inquiry was met with a disdainful look from Neji, followed by a resounding punch to the back of the skull. "Christ! It was a legitimate question! What I'm saying here, kid, is that sex totally screws with your hormones, you following me? Hormones screw with your emotions, thereby making you think that you've got feelings that aren't really there. You ever thought to think that maybe you're just high off of some really good sex?" Kiba looked at the two other man that sat by him, almost begging for recognition. Though Neji hated to agree with the Inuzuka, he was entirely right, and he nodded at him in agreement, leaving Kiba to grin. Shikamaru rubbed the bridge of his nose, attempting to rid himself of those hormones that may or may not have been at play. He wasn't entirely sure what was going on in his head at that moment, but realized quickly how Temari probably was when she had woken up that morning and realized that he had left in the middle of the night.

"Shit." He groaned, receiving quizzical looks from the two. "I don't know, guys. I don't think that it's like that. Temari's… different, she doesn't waste my time. She's not troublesome to me and nothing she does is. She can yell at me from dusk until dawn, and I'm still grateful to be near here. She doesn't bullshit me and she doesn't fuck around. Temari reminded me that there isn't any use in being angry and bitter over my father's death. I don't remember the last person who gave a shit about me like that." Shikamaru buried his face in his hands more and more with each word that poured from his mouth and into the conversation, flooding it with erratic emotion that took Neji and Kiba by increasing surprise. Out of all of them, Shikamaru was the least likely to express anything other than indifference and laziness, especially when it came to women.

"Sounds like you're in too deep, man. You're definitely in love with that girl." Kiba leaned back in his chair, his face smug with the thought of Konaha's very own genius turning into a moron because of some sand kunoichi. Neji, though, seemed to radiate a sense of acceptance and understanding. Shikamaru wondered if Neji was in love with Tenten, too. The idea was foreign, but not entirely, Neji always had a soft side for her. It reminded him of his own soft side for Temari. _Damn_.

"What do you know about love?" The Hyuuga scoffed.

"I've loved a girl, before." Neji rolled his eyes at Kiba's declaration. "Well, I have! I know, I'm such a stud, you couldn't imagine me ever getting tied down by some broad, but I have. She was amazing. The greatest damn thing I ever had."

"And what chased her off? Your stench, half-breed?" Akamaru's ears perked as Kiba jumped from his seat and growled, but seemed to ignore the outbursts Akamaru was much more intelligent than man's best friend, and Shikamaru realized that when the dog made the conscious decision to not get involved in his master's personal battles.

"What in the holy fuck did you just call me?"

"Half. Breed." The prodigy hissed and the supposed 'half-breed' raged, their shouts echoed and boomed, but Shikamaru was struck bluntly by the suggestion that he loved Temari.

Anything other than indifference and contentedness with him was a serious problem, not to mention a hindrance. His brow furrowed with building anger, one that dug deep in his chest. He hated that. He hated that his father was right when he said that he'd fall for someone just like his mother. He hated that Asuma saw this coming a mile away and never neglected to tell him so. He hated that. He hated that more than anything. But her hips swayed in a way that could inspire artists for a lifetime or two, her words were laced in venom and conviction every time she spoke, words that could set forests ablaze, her smile was whiter than a summer cloud, but was filled with more darkness than what filled the night sky. Shikamaru felt his anger slowly disintegrate at the mere thought of her. It was troublesome, to say the least, that something as trivial as love was the topic of conversation and argument, but he couldn't help feel the slightest bit of relief as he made the quickest and, quite possibly, the most risky decision he had made in his entire life as a shinobi. His self-established title of 'number one coward' was quickly and abruptly torn from him. He felt a smile tug at his lips as he crashed back to Earth and finally acknowledged the angry nins arguing before him. _Life certainly does fly by, doesn't it. I wonder when I decided to grow up.  
_  
- x -

"Woah. Temari. Just, oh my God! All of this happened in what.." Tenten trailed off, throwing a swift kick towards her, "Four days? Five tops? What're you going to do?"

"To be honest, I have no idea." Temari blocked the attack, throwing several rounds of punches herself. Though Temari was frustrated, she felt the anger melt away the longer they trained. "I don't know if I want a relationship. I don't even know if he wants one. I don't know what it means when he looks at me, or when he smiles the way he does. And what happens when I have to leave? What then?" She panted as she spoke, sweat dripped along the edges of her jaw, but she felt a little surge of pride as she saw Tenten running out of breath just as quickly. At least she was putting up a good fight.

"'Mari," The weapons mistress took a step away, wiping her forehead and catching her breath. "I think you don't want a relationship because you're afraid of what happens after you leave. Because you're in this perfect world with him until you have to go home. But you don't have to forsake your loyalty to your nation and your brother's just for Shikamaru. He would find a way to you, you would find a way to him. It doesn't have to be painful or sad. It could be wonderful if you gave it that chance instead of thinking that he wouldn't bother with you. I see how he looks at you, I know what's going through his mind."

"How do you know what goes on in his lazy ass head?" Temari placed her hands on her hips, but threw her head towards the gate, mutely suggesting that they leave the training grounds. Tenten nodded in affirmative, gathering her weapons and scrolls, Temari her smaller fan.

"He looks at you the same way Neji looks at me."

"How adowable!" Temari chimed, feigning a baby voice, only making Tenten give her a dirty look and smile sheepishly. "I am happy for you, though. Has he ever said it? You know, those three big, scary words?"

"Actually, he did this morning. It wasn't romantic or anything like I expected it to be, really." They slowly wandered out of the grounds as Tenten fell deep into thought. "Right before he left, I was making breakfast and I handed him some tea and he just, you know, kissed my forehead and said it. He didn't really give me a chance to say it back before he walked out the door, but I think I was in shock, anyway."

"Tenten, you're smiling so wide your face might burst."

"Oh. Ha, am I? I mean, it wasn't what I expected, but it was exactly what I wanted." She touched her cheeks to find them warm and tender, but only laughed at herself. She was love struck, she had to admit. "Temari?"

"Hn?" They strode towards the center of the village where many people began preparing for the second day of the festival. Many of them hanging up more lanterns with intricate designs and incredible streamers that stretched between homes. Everyone seemed to be in high spirits, which vitalized the two women, despite how exhausted they had been from training just moments ago.

"If Shikamaru asked you, right now, if you would be with him.. would you say yes?" Tenten stopped walking to place a hand on Temari's shoulder, staring at her intently. The sand kunoichi looked to the ground, her eyes, too, searched for answers that she knew weren't there. She hated that she was so lost when it came to him. She had been through hell and back with the Akatsuki, but she had never lost who she was. She hated that she felt like she was on a mission that she was failing. She hated how he would look at her. She hated it. She hated all of it. But his smirk fought its way into her heart, constantly reminding her of its presence with the slightest hitch in her heartbeat. His only peace was found between closed eyes and the sound of her sighing in her sleep. His brilliance was draped over him like the robes of Kings. It was inconvenient, to say the least, to find themselves waking up with their legs tangled in sheets and their faces buried in each other's necks, but neither of them considered anything convenient, especially anything that involved each other. Maybe the distance would be difficult, maybe they would fight and argue, but would something as fragile as love be enough. She wondered.


	8. Chapter 8: Plagued

**Blah, sorry for not updating this past week! I just moved back to school and started my classes and started going to the gym, so I'm struggling to find time. I also had a really hard time writing this chapter because I really didn't want to write this one. It's not the most pleasant chapter, but have no fear, Neji to the rescue. I also plan on updating again before Friday because I have a lot of the next chapter written already.**

There's also **lemony**** things in here, so I hope that makes up for how late I'm updating and the emotional roller coaster that you may or may not go through. I don't know how sensitive you guys are.**

PLEASE **FOLLOW****, ****FAVORITE**** AND ****REVIEW****! I'VE FINALLY HIT 20 REVIEWS AND I HOPE TO GET TO 25 BEFORE I UPDATE NEXT! SO HELP A BROTHA OUT.**

* * *

"You son of a bitch!" Kiba's voice roared, boiling with anger. Shikamaru grimaced at his volume, covering his ears as a last ditch effort to try and maintain some sense of hearing. He pressed his face to the table, listening to the two men bicker like house wives had grown old before it even started and he was slowly losing his patience. The gears turned in his head as he tried to envision himself asking Temari what he so desperately wanted to. _No, that sounds ridiculous. Who am I? Naruto? For God's sake, that sounded worse than the last line._

"You're the one who-!"

"Woah there, what is this?" Tenten interrupted the Hyuuga's shouts, patting him on the shoulder in a slight attempt at relaxing him, but the veins still bulged in his neck. She was rather unused to seeing him so riled up, though she wasn't entirely surprised as soon as she laid her eyes on Kiba, who made no attempt in hiding the fact that he was checking her out. The weapons mistress rolled her eyes, unable to fathom why Neji would even bother wasting words on someone like him.

"Tenten and Temami, what a surprise." Kiba mused, his words barely passed his lips before Temari's face was inches from his, her breath stinging his skin like shards of glass. Her grip around his collar nearly choked him, though his expression would never let on; his smirk only spread more, a growl rising in his throat.

"I thought I made it clear last time, Inuzuka, you don't call me that." Temari hissed, her hands clenched even more so than they already were and Kiba coughed slightly before raising his hands to forfeit. Backing away from her grasp, he winked at her, though she scoffed in disgust. Shikamaru glanced up at the very sound of Temari's voice, his heart beat wildly at the sight of her standing before him. Damn.

"Alright, alright. As vicious and vindictive as I remember." Kiba's demeanor relaxed, though, as he suddenly deemed Neji a waste of time. "What're you two doing here, anyway?"

"We were training," Tenten interjected, not allowing Temari to get a word in edgewise. _Good call_, Temari thought. "Until we heard you two shouting at one another from clear across the village. You do realize that whoever threw the chair outside shattered it, right? I hope it wasn't you." She glance up to her boyfriend, whose eyes had yet to meet her since she had walked in. Her jaw clenched at being so rudely ignored, but she hardly knew Neji as someone who would readily share anything, especially his feelings.

"That would be me." Kiba grinned, as if breaking someone's property was something to be proud of. "It's not really that big of a deal, though. Just a misunderstanding, right buddy?" Kiba punched Neji roughly in his shoulder, and though the Hyuuga refused to respond, Tenten shuddered at the feeling of chakra flowing so carelessly from his body. _I wonder what he said that made him so upset_, Tenten pondered briefly. She tenderly touched Neji's hand with her fingertips; He flinched, but finally turned to look at her. His eyes softened almost immediately and his chakra slowly waned. Temari found herself suppressing saying how cute the two were together.

"Ah, well, it's over now, right?" Tenten looked nervously, but tried in vain to sound casual. "Neji, we should go, doesn't Hinata need your assistance today? I remember you saying something last night about-"

"Yes, I completely forgot." The Hyuuga stated with much more enthusiasm than was expected, and Kiba and Temari looked at him curiously as such an outburst was rather unlike him. "Thank you for reminding me, Tenten. It's been, well, good catching up, you two." Neji nodded at Shikamaru, who only raised a lone hand at his announcement, and said a curt 'goodbye' to Kiba before rushing out the door with Tenten in tow, nearly dragging her along with his grip on her hand. Kiba shrugged with ignorance and turned back to Shikamaru, continuing whatever bits of conversation that was left prior to his and Neji's argument.  
Temari stared in the direction that the couple had hurried off in. _He always takes his time, even when he's late._ _It took two seconds for Tenten to calm him and even less for him to run out of here. _Her brows furrowed as she fell into her thoughts. Suddenly, a conclusion dawned her and her hands rose to her face, cupping her mouth to refrain herself from giggling. _Well, I guess Tenten did say the sex was good when he was mad._

"Eh, Temari. We gotta have a little chat." Kiba mentioned roughly, tearing Temari from her thoughts. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at him, looking back towards Temari. Kiba stared blatantly at her ass. "I have to ask you something. It's kinda important, can we take it outside for a second?" She groaned in protest, but turned back towards him and gestured towards the door, following him out. Shikamaru left with his curious thoughts and a white dog staring at him intently. He sighed and lowered his bowl of food for Akamaru to eat. The dog barked in satisfaction.

- x -

"I'm not sure. It's not something that she talks about, especially not around me." Temari crossed her arms, trying to remember past conversations with the kunoichi, but they evaded her.

"Hm? Just because of us? Or is there another reason?" Kiba raised an eyebrow in confusion, becoming irritated at how cryptic girls could be.

"Ah, nothing. Nothing, but I'll be honest in saying that I don't know anything. I can see what I can do for you tonight." She waved her hand in dismissal, but made a promise that she found herself immediately regretting by the look on Kiba's face. She humored the idea that he had a soft spot for this girl. It would be the first time.

"You'd talk to her for me? Mari, you're the best, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Grow some balls and do it yourself, probably." She managed to gasp out as she was crushed by his hug. Temari returned his affection, though. As often as he rubbed her the wrong way, she hardly ever ignored his genuine kindness whenever it found an inconvenient way to show itself. It had been a long time since she had stood with him like this, but despite the many nights she had lied awake wondering if she had done the right thing, she realized that she still didn't miss it. Temari smiled, knowing that she would much rather be hugging someone else.

"Shikamaru, she isn't so bad, now that I think about it!" Temari turned to find the shinobi standing just beyond the open door, Akamaru hurrying out behind him and running towards Kiba, who hugged him and scratched his fur like he hadn't seen him in years. Shikamaru shrugged, though, he seemed too uninterested in what Kiba had to say. "I gotta head out though, things to do with Hana. But I'll see ya later tonight, that restaurant down the block, right?" Shikamaru nodded in affirmative, frowning. "Killer. Common Akamaru!" Leaping onto his companion's back, Akamaru took to the rooftops, their shadows disappearing from sight.

"What was that about?" Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck, feeling out of place for being so nosy when he was usually never interested in anyone else's business. Hell, he was hardly interested in his own.

"Kiba asked me about something, though I didn't have the information answer him. But I did promise to do him a favor tonight at the bar." The Nara merely nodded, looking towards the clouds to avoid her gaze, but Temari quickly saw through his façade. "You're not jealous, are you?" In a moment, she stood right below him, her eyes flashed dangerously at his own. He sighed, trying to step away from the woman but she grabbed his hand before he had the chance, cocking her head to the side with an arrogant smile.

"Only a troublesome woman would think so highly of herself." He mumbled, but Temari's face scrunched at his words. She looked hurt for a brief moment, but Shikamaru knew much better than to think that.

"And only a lazy Nara would think that that's a good enough excuse. But," she paused, rising herself on her toes to kiss him "I won't push it. I know how you're much too proud to admit that you're intimidated by Kiba." She winked as she backed away from him. She was too cunning, too cruel for her own good. _No wonder she's known as the cruelest of the kunoichi_. He rolled his eyes and sighed, following her lead down the street.

- x -

"We should get ready, soon." Shikamaru relaxed the second he slumped into Temari's couch. The cushions cradled him just right and he had never been so grateful to be sitting. He rubbed his temples roughly, still plagued with the horrible scenarios that ran through his head of this woman's reaction to what he planned to say. The words jumbled in his mind, his tongue tripped every time he tried to recite his script in silence. He knew that Asuma would tell him to relax and to just say what he needs to say. Nothing more, nothing less. His eyes squeezed shut, trying to foresee how just winging it would work out. _You're doing exactly what sensei said not to, get a grip, Nara!_

"Or not." Temari hummed, her voice sounded so angelic, yet so malevolent at the same time. Shikamaru wondered how that could be, how she was so multi-dimensional in just her words. His eyes fluttered open as she touched his thigh, stroking circles softly. She leaned before him, entirely naked save for her lingerie. He marveled for just a moment at how quickly she could get undressed. _Just a moment_.

"Or not." Shikamaru let a sly smile overcome his features, pulling her wrist towards him. Her smile was just as devilish.

The air was laced with hunger, desire so palpable. Her lips crashed into his, his hands on her waist, pulling her to him. She gave in to his dominance willingly, straddling his waist with soft legs. He gripped her thighs with a strength that made her moan against his mouth, just enough so that his tongue slid past her lips, wrestling against hers. Her fingers twisted against his hair and her hips grinded against him with a steady rhythm. He felt himself grow harder at her every movement but made no attempt to hold back the groans that rumbled from his chest. Temari loved his primal side, the way his eyes looked wild whenever he looked at her.  
Shikamaru's hand slid into her panties, feeling the sheer heat that came from her core and he shuddered with the knowledge that he'd soon be conquering that. Again and again, harder and faster than she'd ever known. His fingers just brushed over her clit and she gasped at the feeling, pulling away from their deep kiss and biting his neck and shoulder, whimpering for him to play with her more. He brushed over her again, his calloused fingertips sent jolts up her spine and Temari couldn't refrain from grinding into his fingers. Her body pleaded for more as she panted into his skin, salty with sweat. Shikamaru's eyes were hooded with lust and desire, but he'd do as he was told. Two long fingers slid inside of her easily as she was already soaking and tight with anticipation and she moaned again, her back arching against his chest. His thumb rubbed against the bundle of nerves with increasing intensity, her fingers gripped his hair more as he was closing in on her climax. Temari panted harder and harder with every sweet stroke, every curl of his fingers inside of her. The burning heat built like a coiling spring; the pressure building and building, until finally. Release. Ecstasy. Bliss. Waves of pleasure wracked her body as she trembled against his. She wasn't entirely sure how to describe something that overtook her body from top to bottom. She sighed as Shikamaru pulled his hand away from her core and wrapped his arms around her, burying his face into her hair.

"We're going to be late, Mari." Shikamaru whispered against her neck, the heat of his breath gave her chills. She clung to him longer, her arms tightened around his shoulders. She had felt ecstasy just moments before, but she wondered if holding onto him like this is what she really lusted after. Temari's lips found his, kissing him slowly for a moment before looking at him. If she didn't know any better, she would say that he looked expressionless. But she saw how the muscles tugged at his lips. He was happy, just like this.

"Shouldn't I return the favor?" She mused, pulling down the zipper of his vest, but his hand sprung to her wrist, stopping her movements. Temari raised an eyebrow in slight protest, but released the zipper head in resignation.

"Owe me another time. Kiba's been on my case about you. We don't want me looking like I got laid or anything, I really don't know what kind of jokes he might pull in our expense and I'd rather not let all of Konaha know that I'm fucking the Suna nin." Shikamaru lifted himself and his little blonde lover off of the couch, resting her gently on her feet.

"You're right, you do get that dumb grin on your face."

"Okay, okay, enough insults for now."

"It's cute. Your smile is cute." Before he could respond, Temari kissed the edge of Shikamaru's lips. She danced away into the other room, and Shikamaru's fingers danced just the same along the tender spot of his mouth that she had kissed. He looked out the picture window to watch the clouds, but the pink sky was bare of them and only the glistening sun swam hung before him. It had been the first day in many that there hadn't been any clouds for him to count, but he reminded himself that he looked to the sky to find some sort of peace. Temari sure as hell wasn't peaceful, nor was she the kindest or calmest of the women he could have chosen from. He didn't need peace from her; he needed it when she wasn't there with him.

- x -

"I love you." He spoke, his words were almost lost amongst the shouts of their friends and fits of annoying laughter that came from Naruto just two tables over. Temari's eyes immediately looked away from his, her hear beat with an anxiety that she had pushed down into her a long, long time ago. Long before she had ever met this man and long before she had even truly known what love was or what it meant. Shikamaru felt frustration rise in his chest. _Why won't she say anything?_ He was silent, looking down at his drink. His reflection stared back up at him, more confused than anything else.

"Why?" She questioned, only to be met by his stern gaze. It pierced her so forcefully, she almost felt herself choke on the annoyance that echoed from his silence. "I didn't mean it like.. Shikamaru.." She trailed off, whatever she was going to say would have been brushed away, regardless. "Is this because of the sex?"

"No, of course not, Temari. I think I know the difference between love and lust." His brow furrowed at her accusations.

"I'm sorry.. I.." Temari sputtered on her words, looking at her shaking hands. She came so unprepared, she felt as if she were taking an exam that she forgot to study for. He threw the whiskey in his mouth and stood up with abruptness that shook the table in front of them. He slammed the glass down, never meeting her eyes and not daring to.

"I don't need pity. Fuck that." He forced his way through the crowd that surrounded the restaurant and fell into the shadows of a side street. At least he could find some comfort there. Temari felt her heart fall from her chest, but knew that chasing after him wouldn't change much. It wouldn't change anything.

"Tenten!" She called for her friend, who came bounding over the second her name was called.

"Where'd Shikamaru go? He looked really upset." The weapons mistress said, confusion washed over her face. Temari frowned slightly, but tried to not let his absence bother her.

"He's… fine."She shook away her friend's concerns as her blonde hair bobbed around her neck. "I think we should take this party to a club and grab some shots what do you say?" Temari grinned, as did Tenten. Wrapping their arm around one another's shoulders, they raised glasses of beer into the air. "To friends!" Their voices boomed in unison, all of their friends raised their glasses as well, the chorus of her words erupted from drunk and happy mouths. Temari saw Shino smile out of the corner of her eye, knowing that he was glad that she had remembered his words.

"Let's go!" Naruto shouted, nearly toppling the table everyone's empty plates onto their laps as he stood. Everyone followed the village hero out into the night, the stars and lanterns lighting their path. There was no moon, Temari noticed, as she looked into the sky. A fresh start every month, but she felt heavy with regrets. She looked for the Nara down every street they passed, but his figure was absent.

- x -

"Why did you follow me?" Shikamaru spat on the ground, as if his words were too bitter for his mouth. His hands played with the inside of his pockets, balling with more anger at every step_. Why did she turn me away?_

"You wanted me to." The Hyuuga's eyes looked at him intently. "And you know I don't leave friends behind."

"I guess.. I know." Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck with shaking hands. He was a mixture of frustrated and hurt, though he didn't know which bothered him more. He didn't know much of anything at that point. He was so angry that he felt so fucked up after having someone reject his feelings. "I tried, man. I did. It didn't mean shit in the end."

"You know that's not the truth."

"Then why the Hell would she just shut me down like that?" Neji silenced him with a quick shake of his head, though Shikamaru wanted to continue screaming, his voice echoed and bounced along the walls of the street. He felt his sense of control leave his grasp and fall right into the lap of a cruel and reckless sand nin.

"You're terrified of being alone. She's terrified of leaving you. She's leaving in a few days and she knows that."

"She basically said she didn't love me."

"Women say a lot of things they don't mean. Don't you listen to Kiba?" Neji mused, but only watched as Shikamaru let his back fall against the wall.

"I try to. I tried so God damn hard to not let her get to me. But you know how it is. It's the same way with you and Ten. She just gets under your skin. She can be the biggest pain in the ass and the most troublesome thing you've ever had to deal with, but every second you get to hold onto her is another second you get to feel some semblance of happiness. You know how hard it is to feel like you're still normal, like every second that your eyes are closed is another eternity that you feel like you're living through the same shit again and again? Sleeping next to her, the way she looks at me, the way she talks to me late at night when all I am is plagued by my thoughts: it all makes me feel whole again like she's mending these wounds that I didn't even know where there." He slid down the face of the building, letting his face fall into his hands as he poured his heart out to this Hyuuga that stood before him.

"Shikamaru, stand." Neji reached his hand for his fallen friend, who took it gratefully. His hand then clasped onto his shoulders. "I know that it was the last thing you wanted to hear tonight. But you're trying so hard to find happiness with her. You're trying to reach a destination. She's the adventure." Neji paused, his tone growing more serious. "And for God's sake, this adventure isn't over." And as quickly as he came, he was gone into the night, leaving Shikamaru with the only thing that he knows better than himself: the shadows of the night. Shikamaru stood alone in the alley, looking to the sky to find something that could guide him, but he felt alone in the great universe. The sky no longer told him riddles, but was silent.


	9. Chapter 9: The Cure

**Wow, I meant to update on Friday but I had a lot of things I had to attend to, so I apologize. I got a lot of criticism on the last chapter saying that it wasn't my best and hopefully this chapter accurately explains Temari's reasoning and feelings about the whole situation; feelings I think are just and reasonable.**

**Also, I hit 25 reviews! You guys are fab! I hope I can get even more this week. I genuinely hope that you guys like this chapter because I was (moderately) sad that people didn't like the last one for a variety of reasons. :C Well, the show must go on!**

**PLEASE FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW!**

* * *

Konahagakure still rang with laughter, a tune that had grown so familiar to everyone's ears. Children ran around with sparklers, chasing one another with their 'magic wands' and their bursting smiles. Little fireflies floated in the midnight air, kissing the stars briefly before they slowly fell back to Earth with ease, fluttering around the villagers and leaving them in awe of their careless brilliance. It was too crowded inside, but the local ninja found no problem with dancing along with the music in the street. They all seemed to find some semblance of peace at that moment as they spun around one another, breathless and inebriated.  
The beat moved her in a way that the world could not. She swayed to the rhythm, her body like liquid and her hips flowed with the beats of the drum. The crickets that sung beneath the starlight chimed along and Temari felt the weight lift from her chest as she and Tenten locked hands and danced around in the road, smiling until their cheeks ached with a happiness that could only be thought of as blissful. Neji soon found his way back to their group, slipping from between the mass of a large crowd next door with a typical frown extended on his face. Though, his expression lightened as soon as his eyes met the brunette's. Chuckling loudly as she danced towards him, he took her hand in his and spun her away. Temari watched as they twirled around one another, their eyes locked but their laughter so light-hearted. They were truly made for one another, and Temari felt as if she were watching a couple that had been together for the past fifty years, spending every second falling further and further in love with the other. _Love like that is a rare thing_, the sand nin frowned. _I wonder if.._

"May I?" Kiba interrupted her thoughts with an extended hand. He bowed to her, wearing his typical grin.

"I suppose." Her tone was sarcastic and droll at best, but she smiled as she took his hand and followed him towards a less crowded part of the street.

"Why are you still here?" He asked as his arm slid around her waist, taking her hand in his. She didn't make any indication that his touch offended her, leaving him to breath out a sigh. He wouldn't have to protect any part of his _manhood_ from her anger, at least for now.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Nara left. So I assumed that he was following you out, but here you are, dancing with me when you should be dancing with him."

"He would never dance and it's complicated to say the least. Why do you care?"

"It can't be too complicated. He thinks complicated is, ya know, troublesome. Why did you turn him away?" Kiba asked, ignoring her question. Temari bit her lip, silence following his inquiry, but he still swayed with his hand on her back, her hand on his shoulder, their hands intertwined. Kiba was incredibly aware, though he'd hardly ever let on.

"Shouldn't you be dancing with Sakura? I mean, she's probably getting jealous that you're-"

"Why did you turn him away?" He rolled his eyes at her feeble attempt to try and change the subject.

"It's not like this was ever going to last, Kiba. I have to leave eventually and what will I be left with? Nothing. I'll leave and my life will go back to the way it's been for the past five years. I'll be a liaison, I'll protect the Kazekage, I'll train genin. It's not like I can stay here forever and we'll live happily ever after. I have responsibilities, I have a nation to protect and so does he. Neither of us can just throw that away for each other. And what does it matter, anyway? Why should I tell him I love him when I have to leave him?"

"Because I've never known you to be someone to leave loose ends. You're not that girl. You should tell him because you need to."

"Why? It's only going to hurt him when I go."

"I see the way you look at him, you know. Why would you walk away from someone like that?" She pressed her burning cheek against his shoulder. She knew he was right. He was always right, but she didn't want to admit that. "'Mari, you never looked at me the way you look at him. He took care of you in a way that I couldn't." Temari pulled away to look at him, her eyes searching his for some ulterior motive, but he stared back earnestly. She wondered when he grew up, when he matured to be this man standing before her, helping her sort her shit out when she had always spent the majority of her time sorting out his. She didn't ponder long, though. They were all forced to grow up quickly during the war."

"I can't do that to him. I can't put him through that heartbreak of watching me leave."

"You're putting him through worse right now, Temari." His brow furrowed at the thought of his friend hurting because of this woman. _Shikamaru must be at the cemetery_, he held behind pressed lips, _he doesn't have anywhere else to go.._

"I don't want to leave him like everyone else did."

"They didn't leave by choice. You did." His voice was resolute, startling Temari at its seriousness. Her hold on his hand tightened at his accusations, frustration overcame her.

"I didn't want to! What choice do I have?"

"You can go to him. You can go find him, you can look him in the eyes and tell him you love him. Not because I told you to, and not because he said it first, but because you do. That's your choice. Or you can stay here, dancing with me. You can walk away without saying goodbye. You can watch him find someone else and you can watch him be happy from a distance. You can watch him get married and have kids and live that life that you swear you wanted, but didn't have the goddamn guts to follow through with. That's your choice. Don't _fuck_ up." Kiba's touch fell from her skin, leaving a trail of goose skin that burned hot at its absence. Temari could have sworn that time had stopped, everything and everyone around her moved in slow motion. They blurred together, leaving her to squeeze her eyes shut in a last ditch effort to make the world around her stop spinning. Kiba looked at her in surprise, though, as she shook her head and smiled.

"Who taught you all of this prophetic, relationship shit?" Temari's voice grew lighter with every word, leaving Kiba to only assume that she had made her decision one way or another. Judging by her eyes, he couldn't tell which, but it didn't matter much anyway. She was too adamant of a woman to think twice.

"A beautiful teacher." His hand touched her shoulder gingerly, "And, for what it's worth, I'm sorry about everything."

"It's all in the past, Kiba. No hard feelings, I just want you to be happy."

"Good, that's good. Because I need you to get working on that favor right about.. now!" Kiba spun Temari around on her heels and gave her a little push towards Sakura's table just under the eve of the building, where she sat with Ino and Hinata, giggling uncontrollably over their drinks. Their voices squeaked between shouts of laughter and hard slaps to the table.

"Ladies, ladies, please. I know I'm a comedian, but I'm not that good." Temari hushed them with a finger to her lips, but they all only laughed louder, Temari joining in quickly, so much so that her cheeks hurt after only a few moments. "Sakura, I really have to talk to you though."

"Ooh! Someone's gunna get a talkin' to!" Ino shouted, throwing her hand in the air only to be met by Hinata's slapping against it in a high-five. The two let out another roar of laughter.

"Shut up, Ino-pig! And how about you get out of here? You've had way too much to drink! Lee better take your drunken ass home." Ino stuck her tongue out at the pink-haired kunoichi, but followed her orders with Hinata to find Lee just around the corner with Naruto and Shino.

"Is it bad? When someone says 'we have to talk' it's _so_ terrifying!" She shook her head, her hair bouncing around her shoulders, her smile never fading. For a brief moment, Temari pondered why she had never been friends with Sakura, but her thoughts were cut short by Naruto's shouts. "Good God, can he ever stop being so annoying? Hero of our village and he's still as obnoxious as he was when he was a genin." Her words feigned how she watched him, though, with the same love and annoyance that sister has for her little brother.

"It's about.. well, you know." Temari was unsure about how to start the conversation, feeling so uncomfortable being a part of someone else's business. She felt as if she didn't belong there, but there she was, fiddling with her thumbs, looking at this woman with tentative eyes.

"Ah. This isn't how I expected this evening to go. Though, to tell you the truth, I thought about a lot weirder of things that could have happened tonight, so I'm not entirely surprised. Do you have something to tell me or something to ask me?" Sakura paused to take a strong swig of her drink, warmth rising to her face. "Because I don't know how much I'll be able to tell you either way."

"It's.. Hm. I don't know how to go about this." Temari took the drink from Sakura's hands and took a sip herself, the leaf nin laughed loudly at her actions, though. "Okay, okay, I think I'm just going to throw everything out in the open right now and then you can interpret it and go about your business however you see fit, alright?" Sakura nodded, although apprehensive.  
"He's so head over heels for you. Every second. He looks so drained, and that's not the Kiba I know and that's not the Kiba you fell for. Now, I get it, I get how much of a dumbass he can be. He's an idiot, he's a moron, he screwed up and he lost you. But God, he talks about how you're the only girl he's ever loved, you're the only girl for him. Not me and not any other girl that you've seen him around with. You and only you. He told me that you'll hate yourself at the end of the day if you don't fight for what you need. He wants to fight for you." Sakura remained silent for a long while, swirling her drink in her hand, back and forth until she finally looked back at Temari. Her eyes looked lost. Just like Kiba's.

"At the end of the day, all I wanted was for him to come back to me each night and stay until the morning. I was so tired of waking up to an empty bed and finding girls numbers in his pockets. I was tired of the excuses and the lies. He never told me he loved me, you know, and what does he know about fighting for someone? He never fought for me a day in his life."

"Give him a chance. If you do nothing else, just give him that. He's a proud man, but he's willing to push that aside for you. At the end of the day, I think all you want is him."

"Hn." Silence overcame the two kunoichi once again. Sakura cleared her throat, "Did you fight for what you needed?"

"What?"

"You said that he told you that. Did you fight for what you needed?"

"No.." She stood from her seat. "No, but I'm about to." Temari made her leave quickly, forcing her way to the main road and disappearing into the crowd like a shadow into the night. Sakura sighed, but watched as Kiba made his way over slowly, like a dog asking for forgiveness with his tail between his legs. She froze at the sight of him, unsure if Temari had spoken the truth of Kiba's intentions. If he was being honest with her. If he was willing to fight for her this time. She only had seconds before she would have to make the decision that could either bring her more happiness or heartbreak. Her eyes squeezed shut. _Three, two, one.  
_  
- x -

The grave markers were growing more and more familiar. He looked down at their names, many familiar, most were not. Many were old, most were not. He counted his steps, like every other time he had walked in the cemetery, until he stood before his father's grave. _One, two… seventy-three, seventy-four_. Fresh grass bowing ever so slightly in the breeze, the flowers that had been placed there by his mother were old and withered now. She hadn't come to see him since the burial, she didn't have the heart to. He didn't blame her and he often wondered why he'd always walk there to talk to him at night. It wasn't like he could talk back, not that his father ever did much of that.

"Well, dad, here I am." Shikamaru shrugged, a firefly landed on the tip of his nose for just a moment, before flying away aimlessly into the sky. He looked around and he was surrounded by them. They all glowed with this celestial light that he had almost forgotten to exist. "I'm sorry I screwed up on so many things, old man. I thought I'd have the time to make you proud of me." His words fell into the silence of the night, but his heart numbed as they spilled from his chest. A lump rose to his throat, threatening to fight its way from behind gritted teeth and cry out in aching sadness. He'd thought to ask when the pain would go away, but didn't want to hear silence as an answer_. It could only mean that it doesn't_.  
Her footsteps approached him softly, though his head didn't turn back to look at her until she was just a few paces away from where he stood before Shikaku. Temari didn't speak, but instead watched the fireflies that drifted around them. _Tell him, tell him, tell him_. Her mind shouted at her, but her lips pressed together in defiance. She felt fear rise to her chest, but forced her jaw open.

"Do you remember, a few years ago, when your father asked you why you even bothered to be a ninja in the first place? Because you didn't take things seriously and failed your mission?"

"Yes. What's the point of this, Temari?" He hissed, whirling around to look at her. His words spat at her like fire, blazing against her skin, but instead she stood just a little bit taller.

"You told me that you didn't know why you became one. You thought that you had to because that's what everyone expected of you." Shikamaru's eyes narrowed, not entirely understanding the kunoichi that looked up at him, but she grasped his hand in hers. Warmth meeting cold. He pulled his hand away from hers quickly, but she didn't seem to be deterred by his action. If anything, she looked more determined. "But I've never seen someone fight so valiantly for his friends. That's why you became a shinobi. Don't let him or anyone else take away your reason for becoming a shinobi. Don't let him take that away, because that's the only thing that gives all that you've suffered for any meaning, Shikamaru." He trembled in the wake of her words, her hand found his again.

"Temari." His words hung in the air like a question awaiting an answer.

"Shikaku was incredibly proud to have you as a son. You meant everything and more to him. The last thing he would want to see you be is unhappy and still mourning." She released his hand and traced his jawline with her fingertips, standing on her tip toes and kissing his cheek softly.

"You mean everything to me, too." She whispered into his ear, sending chills along his skin. "I love you."

"Why didn't you say it then? Why did you wait until I walked away? I'm not playing these games with you." His harsh words were laced with the venom of his threat, but his eyes wavered as he looked into the green of hers.

"I was terrified of leaving you after this. I'm still terrified, but if the world ends tomorrow, at least I won't have any regrets. Kiba reminded me who I am when I had forgotten." Shikamaru shook his head at the mention of his friend, both surprised and not at the fact that his friend spoke on his behalf. So many things flew through his mind all at once, but he struggled to speak. He rubbed the back of his neck as he looked down at her, her eyes staring intently at him. Shikamaru sighed softly, looking towards the sky. "I didn't say it immediately after you did, but in no way did that mean that I didn't love you. I want you to know that. And I would only pity you for having to deal with me being a constant screw up." Temari shrugged, but her apology was fluid and blatantly rehearsed, reminding him that she wasn't entirely a cold-hearted woman. She wiped at her eyes, tears threatening to fall.

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm not, idiot. I just have something in my eye."

"Bullshit." Shikamaru chuckled, but pressed her against him slowly, holding her tightly. Temari smiled against his chest, her arms wrapping around his waist as they stood there beneath the moonless sky. It was an emotional night, and he hadn't the slightest clue how to go on from there, but at least he could go on with her. He looked at the fireflies that danced along into the night, wondering if they had the same worries that he had. Every second. Every night. Every day.  
His thoughts were cut short as the little blonde moved from his hold, grasping his hand in hers and making the first steps forward. Shikamaru followed her with unease, worried that tomorrow morning he'd wake up to an empty house and an empty bed. He tried to shake the thought, but he felt his muscles protest against her hands and her movement.

"Your house?" He asked, trying to relieve himself of some sort of anxiety.

"Home."

"Home?" Shikamaru pulled at her hand, planting his feet firmly so that she was forced to turn around and meet her eyes. She only stared back at him with deep green, one that was as curious as she was devilish.

"It's where I am with you. Okay? Can we go now?" She bit her lip firmly, a blush falling over her face.

"Aww, that's so-" He was cut off by her hand covering his sly smile. She scowled.

"Shut up!" Temari scowled before she threw her hands into the air and continued her path towards _home_. Shikamaru grinned from ear to ear before jogging to walk next to her, she punched his arm roughly the second she saw him out of the corner of her eye. He chuckled, happiness flowed over him again and he felt grateful that things were back to normal so quick. He was no longer sure of where life was taking him, but even when the threat of death was almost a promise, she was always there for him to return to at night. That, more than anything else, was the last known comfort he had on this Earth.


	10. Chapter 10: Savior

**First off, I'd like to apologize for not posting this sooner. I didn't have much motivation to write this chapter, actually, and I know for a fact that I won't have much for the next chapter either, but I'm really anticipating the few chapters after that. (I plan like six chapters in advanced.)**  
**Second off, I'd like to thank everyone for helping me reach 30 reviews! Huge milestone for me! Also, more than 3,000 views!? That's crazy, you guys are great!**  
**Finally, I really hope you guys like this chapter, it was killer. Special shout out to jayjoan and windninja1000 for your great reviews of my recent chapters!**

**PLEASE FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW! **

* * *

The night was still young, blossoming with renewed hope and invigorated with a fresh sense of purpose. They darted between trees, playing games they hadn't dared to since they were young children; hiding carefully in the foliage and the only sounds they made were loud bursts of amusement when they had been found, only to begin the chase again. The darkness was broken by the light of the stars that peaked between every leaf of every tree, decorating the forest floor with faeries that danced in the wind.  
Shikamaru stood carefully on a firm branch, his eyes searching every which way for his blonde companion, only to be surrounded by the expanding silence of the trees that encompassed him in the forest. He braced himself, closing his eyes in an attempt to sense some form of chakra that was unlike his own; listening for something other than his own breathing and the wind that blew so carelessly through the forest. His ears twitched at the slightest sound of foreign movement, but he noticed too late. Temari jumped him, pinning him against the trunk of the tree he stood on, her forearm pressed against his chest with the slyest and cruelest smile he'd ever seen spread across her face. She _was_ conniving, alright. _Clever and sexy_, he thought, _a dangerous combination_.

"You're getting way too aggressive to keep playing this game." He mumbled with slight frustration, his second loss in a row against her left a bitter taste on his tongue. He was _supposed_ to be a tactician, yet his muscles ached with malpractice. Her arm slid away from his chest, letting him take a few steps forward. Temari looked at him strangely, as if she were a hunter unwillingly letting go of her prey, but she took no time to smile widely at him, holding up two fingers to show that she was counting her wins against him. Shikamaru's brow furrowed at the reminder that she was beating him and stuffed his hands into his pockets but found a smile tugging at his lips as well.

"And you should have been paying better attention. That's not very _shinobi_ of you." She crossed her arms, mocking him. He looked at her lazily; her eyes sparkled, even in the darkness. The leaf nin could only shake his head at her retort and wrap an arm around her waist, pulling her against him. Temari allowed his touch and, at that given moment, she couldn't help but sigh at the feeling of his fingers sliding into her kimono and against her hot skin.

"Troublesome woman."

"I bet everyone is wondering where we are." Temari ignored his comment and glanced casually back towards the roads of Konahagakure; they were still clearly lit and full of life, the sounds of laughter and shouts flowing freely, carried far into the distance by the summer winds. Shikamaru hardly listened to the words that slid from her mouth as he pressed his chest against hers. His fingers traced the line of her collar bones, his lips feathered against her neck, placing soft kisses against her skin, only leaving goose bumps in their wake. His tongue graced her with equally soft strokes, twirling against tightened muscles. She shuddered at his tenderness, but groaned at his force when his hands gripped at her ass and squeezed roughly. "You tease.." The blonde trailed off when his mouth moved against her own. He parted from her lips that still begged to be kissed, despite both of their needs, and pressed his forehead against hers. Shikamaru stood at full height, letting his joints stretch and crack as he looked in the direction that Temari had just moments ago, observing the festival that still continued on in the village.

"We should go back. I'm sure we've got someone looking for us to come back." The walk along the trail was quiet as they listened to the hum of crickets and the calls of the owls that hid in the trees, watching them leave the forest and step foot onto the stone road that lead back home. Clouds were quick to block their view of the sky, though neither seemed to mind as they approached the village. Temari finally broke the silence abruptly with the mention of their friend.

"I talked to Sakura for Kiba, you know." Temari sighed, looking up at him for a reaction, though she wasn't entirely expecting one. Temari understood Kiba and Shikamaru's relationship was like that of most men. They spoke to one another about personal matters only when it was necessary or when they needed advice. They weren't ones to pry into the other's social life, and she couldn't help but wonder if Shikamaru even knew that Kiba had fallen for the pink-haired woman in the first place. He only nodded in response, holding the silence in his grasp for another brief moment before sighing himself.

"I figured you would have. Did it work in his favor?" Shikamaru's voice was dull, though he looked at her with genuine interest as the celebrating citizens of the village came into clear view just a ways ahead of them. Kiba and Sakura's relationship wasn't one that was well known, she was private and Kiba did everything in his power to keep her around, but he found it hard to rid himself of his old, dirty habits. It didn't surprise him that the kunoichi had enough, but it did surprise him that she was quick to leave. One morning, she was there and the next, gone. He remembered how crushed Kiba had been for weeks after the fact, sulking in his own misery to the point where even Neji pitied him. The Hyuuga did his best to pull Kiba out of the depressed state that he had holed himself up in and it worked for the most part, but Shikamaru knew more than anyone that the Inuzuka wouldn't soon let her go without a fight.

"I'm not sure, to be entirely honest. She was pretty cryptic in her responses. I think I got the point through to her, now it's just up to Kiba to actually do what he should of in the first place and stop being so damn proud." She sighed at the thought of Kiba finally growing up and taking responsibility for himself. "I'm surprised he's fighting for her."

"Why are you surprised?"

"Why aren't you?"

"Because Kiba isn't one to leave loose ends. He's not that kind of guy." It took Temari just a few seconds to remember those familiar words that Kiba had said to her not two hours before. She rolled her eyes with the knowledge that he wasn't as philosophical as he claimed to be. She wondered if all the things that he said to her were things that Shikamaru had once said to him. She wondered if she had been falling for Nara all along. Just as that thought had formed in her mind, she felt the music shake in her chest, thumping again and again, every cell in her coming alive. The atmosphere vibrated with every movement of fluttering clothes and flickering with the colored fire of every lantern. Joyous ninja and citizens alike danced in the streets.  
Temari felt Shikamaru's hand push her forward a few paces as Kiba approached her, his eyes as vibrant as his smile. He enveloped her in a hug that could only be described as bone crushing. Kiba whispered a few words into her ear before he pulled her back at arm's length and nodded at her with a shade of genuine gratefulness washed over his features. The Inuzuka beamed with the look of fulfillment and pride, something that Shikamaru could only regard as a successful mission. Giving Shikamaru a hard slap on the back, shaking his hand and grinning at him with another typical smile, he left them to stand amongst the crowd again. Temari watched as he swaggered to the pink-haired woman, taking her hand in his and, just before their forms faded into the shadows of the streets, Sakura turned back to Temari, winking and throwing her a thumbs-up.

"What did he say?" His head cocked to the side like a confused mutt, Temari wondered if he had been hanging around with Kiba more than he intended. She outwardly giggled at the thought, making Shikamaru's expression even more curious.

"He said that I looked happy and that he was proud of me."

"Proud?" Shikamaru's eyebrows rose with his question. Admittedly, he had never doubted Kiba's ability to care for Temari and only wish her the best, despite how quick he was to call her bossy and loud, and despite how much she was those things. Shikamaru thought to thank him and he thought to thank Neji as well, but he knew that they would brush it off with another denial of having anything to do with it. Good friends. _Great_ friends.

"He didn't think I'd go chasing after you."

"Are you happy?"

"I am now." Her hands moved quickly against his skin, cupping his cheeks with soft and fragile fingers. He searched her eyes for a moment, gazing deep into the greens and blues that spiraled and twirled round one another. But the moment was quick as she closed the gap between them, pressing her lips against his with more fervent passion and heated love than she ever believed to be in her. The muscles in his body moved him without thought. She felt a spark ignite between them with their bodies that curled against one another like they did late at night and she felt herself begin to feel like she had all those years ago when she hadn't been so cynical and skeptical of love. _Gag me_, she thought as they parted, _when did I get so sappy? Kankuro would have a field day with this shit._

All of the ice that had frozen over her for so many years, all of the aches and pains she had every day from just waking up in the morning, all the nightmares that had shrouded her mind every night and hid in every dark corner each day, all of the times she had sworn she had gotten better only to relapse with the familiar taste of failure, all of the words that she had spoken with such venom and such misdirected anger, all of the days she had woken up and wondered why she did, all of the hatred she had held for so long, washed off of her skin at that very moment as the heavens spilled heavy sheets of rain on the bodies of everyone in the village. Silence took over as they all looked to the sky, rain pounding against their skin.

Those who were once numb, those who were still filled with resentment, those who carried a weight on their shoulders that was far too much for them to bear were being rinsed of this bitter anger that once overwhelmed them. Temari squeezed her eyes shut, feeling hot tears spill onto her cheeks and mix with the cooling rain. It fell so hard against her skin; she could have sworn it would bruise her. It struck hard against her core, the part of her that had been shielded for so long, the part of her that needed to be washed clean. The solitude that she had once felt when she had firmly believed she was the only one to suffer so painfully was stolen from her and, instead, replaced with a bittersweet feeling of knowing that they were all still coping with loss. But the rain was giving it back to them. Some held their hands to the sky, reaching towards the clouds that were giving them this sweet release. Then, out of the silence, Shikamaru laughed. It burst from his chest, deep and rolling out of him like waves from the ocean. The tears that had once stained his cheeks were absolved by the laughter and by the rain. And soon, his laughter wasn't the only one to break the silence. People began to cheer, shouting and shrieking into the sky, throwing their hands up and jumping in the rain and into the puddles that now covered the streets. Friends' cries of joy rang against their ears as they all swarmed back into the streets, dancing again with broad smiles and shining eyes. It was so unusual to feel so connected, but as the water finally drenched the last bit of dry skin they had, Shikamaru and Temari looked at each other with devilish smiles and danced into the night.

- x -

The sound of rain left soft thumps along the roof: pulsing, quiet and beautiful with the knowledge that the Earth was being cleansed. The warmth of the day stolen by the thieving night, fog slowly drifted over the village as 3 AM approached without warning. Her thoughts dragged around in her mind, heavy with exhaustion and happiness as she lied alone in her bed, listening to the sound of the shower squeaking in protest as the water was turned off. Her wet clothes had been exchanged with dry ones, but the gooseflesh that had left long trails across her skin refused to depart from her and could only allow her to shiver. Temari smiled as soon as the lazy man strolled into the room, running a towel through his thick hair.

"Hm." Shikamaru hummed at the sight of her lying before him on the bed as she looked back at him with a soft smile and hooded eyes.

"Tonight was.. amazing. Despite everything." Her hands waved in the air, emphasizing how the night had been. Ranging emotions, ranging events. It was hard to fathom that everything had happened in that night and that night alone. _I was so close to losing everything_, their mutual thoughts went unheard.

"Despite everything."

"Are you still upset with me?"

"No." Shikamaru shook his head, throwing his towel in the hamper and shaking his head, allowing his hair to fall as it would. He stood before her, shirtless, hair damp and left untied; she couldn't help but feel the slightest bit of desire rise in her stomach.

"Then why are you giving me short answers?"

"I'm content with how things are right now. Why ruin them with words?" Temari was silent at his response, her gaze moving away from his and towards the window. She didn't redirect his gaze when she felt the bed shift under his weight, nor did she move as he undid the dressing of her wounds. Her muscles flinched as her broken flesh was met by the cool air of the night.

"The look.. better, 'Mari. Actually, a lot better. I thought you said they wouldn't heal?"

"They don't. At least they're not supposed to." Her neck craned to look back at him, she grasped her shoulder, unable to comprehend the idea that she would no longer have these injuries. She suddenly became filled with unease_. I wish the nightmares would go away, too_. Her brow furrowed at her own, personal, admission. _Progress_, Temari was forced to remind herself, _progress_.

"Why don't you sound happy?" His hands rhythmically wrapped gauze and bandages around her, the feeling of being covered once again was comforting, even if it didn't entirely take away the pain of her scars and the damage that was done to her so long ago.

"Even if they go away, what if it still feels like they're there?" She asked him so softly, almost not expecting him to hear her, but praying for an answer that would ease her anxiety. Shikamaru paused; his hands wavered over her back with apprehension. They sat in silence and the hum of crickets washing over the house. He was brought back to the memories of his father sitting beside him, telling him that a woman like her would save his ass one day, but he never said anything about him saving her. He wondered if she needed to be saved. He wondered if she even wanted to be. But there she sat before him, motionless, careful, expecting, entirely lost in her own world, in her own body, in her own mind. The shinobi breathed deeply, surprising the blonde out of her state of immobility.

"Then we'll fix that, too."

- x -

The morning was slowly approaching as thicker and thicker fog filled Konahagakure, layer by layer, shrouding the houses and buildings in mist. The two ninja still lied awake, telling each other long, elaborate stories ranging from altogether hilarious to sad and frustrating. Their voices were quiet and unhurried, savoring one another's stories and past with unrelenting curiosity. The stories that they had been sharing drifted off into the state between dream and wake. Their moves still moved with thought but their voices never passed their lips. But Temari rose from the sheets, and propped herself up as he had. Her hand grazed along the muscles in his stomach, each twitching at the new sensation. His hand fell to her knee and squeezed it with contentedness as his eyes fell closed again.

"Hn." She sighed. "I owe you."

"Eh?" One, lazy eye opened.

"I owe you from earlier." She kissed along his bare collar bone, trailing up and dragging her lips against his neck. "Remember?" He growled in response, vibrating against her mouth with a primal need. That satisfied her more than anything. Her fingertips grazed just along the hem of his boxers, trailing down against his manhood. His hips bucked involuntarily at her touch, giving her enough reason to grasp him fully, her fingers curling around his shaft. His head fell back against the pillows, pleased to let her do the work for him. Temari's kisses against his neck grew rougher, teeth biting against his skin, tongue dancing over his clenched muscles, her hand pulled him from his boxers and stroked him with such rhythm. Shikamaru groaned at her touch, anticipation building, but it was brief before she her hands and mouth pulled away from him.  
He felt himself about to protest, but another low moan escaped his lips as he felt hers slide down his cock. Her tongue flowed around his head, flickering against his most sensitive places before her lips curled around more and more of him. She hummed at his reaction, the vibration in itself making him twitch again with excitement. His hand formed a fist in her hair, pulling her closer towards him. A pace was found instantly, her head bobbed up and down around him, her tongue twirling and gliding against his manhood, pulling the taste of him into her. Shikamaru's groans grew deeper with every stroke of her lips, every touch of her fingers, and every caress of her tongue. His hips bucked against her, Temari hummed against him with the satisfaction of knowing her hard work was _definitely_ paying off. She looked up at him to see him struggling to hold himself together. His brows clenched together, his hand balled into a fist, squeezing the sheet.

"Ah..'M-Mari." Shikamaru forced with great effort. Just as his words left him, Temari's mouth slowly glided down to the base of his member, he throbbed down the back of her throat and he gasped in surprise as she swallowed him whole. Her pace quickened, her hums now constant and the pulsations sent jolts of pleasure up and down Shikamaru's body. For a shinobi, he was doing a pretty shit job of keeping his cool. But his usual, self-reprimanding demeanor was long gone, replaced by another grunt as he felt his body ready to release. The tension within him built, boiling inside of him with such intense heat.

"'Mari.." Without another word, Temari pulled him deep within her mouth. She felt him as he came down the back of her throat and sucked on him until he sighed with an ecstasy only known by an incredibly pleased man. She kneeled before him, licking her lips softly and Shikamaru couldn't help but laugh at the sight of her. Extending his arm out to her, he waved for her to lie next to him, happiness still radiating from his chest. He questioned if Shikaku would call them hasty, their relationship fully materializing in a matter of days, but he thought back to the days to when he was young and idiotic and she was young and just as beautiful.  
Those days where they would talk for hours about how the grass and the trees grew towards the sky and how clouds became clouds. Then she stopped being his friend and became someone else's girlfriend and he thought that it wasn't fair, but was too afraid to say anything. When they grew up and those days became late nights that she consoled him after Asuma's death and nights that he told her that she was a great kunoichi and she was doing the right thing. Then she would be gone for months at a time and he thought that it wasn't fair, but was too afraid to say anything. Shikamaru realized that his father's question would sooner be him asking when he grew balls more so than him scolding them for being hasty kids in love.

"That was-"

"If you say troublesome, I swear to God, I won't be responsible for what happens to you."

"Christ, woman. Now _this_ is troublesome." His suggestion was met by a forceful pillow to the face. She got a few good hits in before he grabbed her hands and pulled her towards him. Her head fell to his chest and her will to fight was absolved by his arm around her and by her utter exhaustion.

"This is okay." Shikamaru paused, meeting her eyes with his own. He pressed his lips, wanting to tell her something else, but she pressed a single finger to his lips.

"Shh. Endlessly. I love you endlessly." Her voice was but a whisper into the early morning. Like the sound of the birds that chirped, like the sound of waves rolling into shore, like wind through the leaves, it was quiet, it was gentle and, more than anything, it was sincere. That was all he could ask for. Temari wrapped around him and he around her. His eyes fought themselves open until he saw the sun rising over the horizon in the window. He wondered how the sun looked to Temari and thought to ask, but looked down to see her slumbering form in his arms. Shikamaru found bliss in that quiet moment with the sun rising and this sand nin curled around him. It wasn't expected, nor was it planned, but it was what it was and he wanted nothing else.


	11. Chapter 11: Acceptance

**Well, hasn't it been a while! I'm sorry that it's taken me almost two weeks to update. I've been sick, had a lot of exams come up in one week and other personal matters that I had to take care of. I'm glad you guys all stuck in there!**

I didn't cover much with this chapter. This was, unfortunately, sort of a filler chapter. It does somewhat establish personal growth and growth in their relationship, but past that, not much. I still hope you like it and please, continue to give feedback! It makes my job a lot easier. I hope you guys don't hate what chapters are to come either..

PLEASE **FOLLOW****, ****FAVORITE**** AND ****REVIEW****!**

* * *

_The light warmed her skin in a way that seemed celestial, every beam reflecting off of each bit of exposed skin just so. Floating, floating, floating, she could taste fresh air on her tongue. She could smell a mixture of pine and Earth after a rain shower. Her muscles ached horribly, as if she had run for days on end. She heard the wind rustling the leaves of the forest, the smell of grass and the sun.. the sun felt beautiful. She could hear voices around her, all whispers that had no real substance to them, hushed tones that hissed against her ears. Suddenly, air filled her lungs._

"'Mari! 'Mari!" Kankuro hovered over her, his face bare of paint and his hair hung along his face. He looked as if he had been crying, the rims of his eyes red with shed tears, but she didn't speak. Her lips had cracked and bled, she felt the metallic taste against her tongue, but she didn't speak. Her eyes passed over to the Suna nin who all stood over her, all staring, dumbfounded, as if she were some sort of miracle. Kankuro's arms grasped her shoulders and pulled her to him, saying her name over and over again and the repetition making her own name sound foreign and jumbled. Her eyes could only look to the deep blue of the skies above them, the white clouds that had sang sweet lullabies to her in her sleep finally showed themselves.

"Kuro.." She felt her lips move without command and her hand brought itself up to his cheek. She held him, studied his face as if she were looking at him for the first time. But again she spoke without thinking to and her voice, too, ached with every syllable. "You're okay.."

"Of course I'm okay. I thought you were..gone." At those words, his husky voice cracked as he choked back another sob that lumped in his throat. She glanced around to all the other faces that watched her, all smiling and tear covered. WThey came to save me? Why?_ Her thoughts wandered as Kankuro lifted her into his arms, carrying her home. For a moment, she wondered how Gaara felt when he woke to find all of his friends before him. Was he comforted? Was he happy? She couldn't pin point the emotion that spread through her veins._

"I love you. Okay?" She mumbled into his shirt, her arms draped around his neck, careless with the deep seated pains that wracked her body. She had felt death itself envelope her at more than one occasion, but there she was: broken yet hardened, bleeding yet scarred, terrified yet invincible.

"Don't scare me like that. Ever again." He cleared his throat, unsure of how to say something that he had never said to anyone. "I love you, too."

Her dream faded from her slowly, brushing a final goodbye against her mind before its peaceful departure. Bright light blinding as her eyes fluttered open and for the first time in what seemed like ages, her sleep was calm. The birds that had chirped that morning were replaced by those that sang their love songs in the late afternoon, the day had long ago begun and there she was, still lying in bed with the laziest man she knew. She turned towards him, watching him through hooded eyes as he was still lost between the state between sleep and wake, yet his arm wrapped tighter around her waist at her movements. He nuzzled his face into her neck, his lips brushed lightly against her fragile skin along her collar bone as he mumbled half-intelligible words.

"Just a few more minutes." He breathed deeply as he spoke, the smell of her hair filling him. Lavender tea, something he had grown to love and remember like the back of his hand. She kissed the edge of his mouth, which stirred him from his slumber again as he kissed her back softly. His eyes cracked open at last, hazy with sleep and dreams. Shikamaru smiled and she couldn't help but smile back immediately, curling up against his form.

"We have to get up, you know. Can't stay in bed all day." Temari finally pulled herself from the sheets, stretching her sore muscles and yawning. She still felt every bit of exhaustion that had accumulated from the night before, her hair still damp from the rain and her heart still jolted with the excitement that had kept it constantly pounding through that night.

"You sound _exactly_ like my mother." Shikamaru huffed with protest, pulling a pillow over his face to display his distaste with the idea of getting out of bed. His face, too, had yielded the exhaustion and the aches and pains that came with being a shinobi. Temari wondered briefly when his next mission would be. She wondered again when she would be taken from her little, perfect world with him and when she would be forced to return to Suna. She wondered how long it would be until she would see him next. Weeks, months, she hardly had a clue. Her heart dropped from her chest for a moment before the touch of his hand to her leg pulled her back from her mind's incessant questions.

"I can make you some tea if you'd like." She said as sweetly as she could as she ripped the pillow from his grasp and hit him with it a few times, laughing maliciously. He made feeble attempts at protecting himself as he raised his arms to his face, leaving his stomach as an open target. He grunted at her final blow, letting out a low laugh of his own, one that seemed dangerously laced with the want of revenge.

"You're cruel, heartless woman who just loves to watch me suffer, you know that?"

"And you're a lazy, boney-butt old man who does nothing but complain. So what?"

"Just thought you should be aware." He shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest. Her fingernails grazed the exposed skin that rose and fell against his ribs, the muscles immediately twitched at her touch and made him flinch. Shikamaru's brows furrowed, but her face radiated with contentment that he could hardly maintain anything other than contentment as well. He groaned as he forced himself from the comfort of her mattress and stood. "You're my heartless woman."

"I'm yours." Temari rose from the bed with a wink, slinking out the door. Shikamaru watched her as she left with the most devilish smile spread across her face and, for a brief moment, he'd thought about what it would be like for this to be every morning. For him to wake up and feel the curves of her body glide beneath his calloused fingers and for her voice to be the first thing that woke him from his dreams, but he felt himself frown with the brutal realization that his dreams would be just that. She would be gone quicker than he could blink. His muscles stiffened with the thought, but he had to remind himself that they both retained their loyalty to their own nations, their own friends, their own families, and that was something that could not be forgotten for something as trivial as love. But was it trivial? Temari was the cruelest woman he knew with the way she swayed her hips when she walked away him, or when she yelled at the top of her lungs, telling him how he was the laziest ass she knew, yet she came back for more every time. _Goddamn_, was she the most beautiful thing he had seen. She was the most precious, most tangible thing that held his heart so carefully. Shikamaru reminded himself of what Neji had told him time and time again whenever he had questioned whether what he was doing was right or not. _You'll find a way, regardless of the time or circumstance. You wouldn't leave her and she you, not for long.  
_He ambled from the bedroom and into the hallway, following the strong scent of tea and honey that permeated the air. He snuck around the corner, his movements silent as the tea steamed and whistled. Hands pulled at Temari's waist, her shoulders grazing against bare chest. His lips left teasing trails of quick kisses against her neck and her skin puckered at the slightest touch. Despite her protests, she let out bursts of giggling laughter, spinning on her heels to face him and push at his chest with balled fists. Yet the effort hardly defended her from his touches, the quick pecks that tickled her torturously until each of Shikamaru's kisses planted firmly against her lips. Her pushes turned into pulls as Temari brought her arms around his neck and held onto him tightly. The Nara finally stood up straight, pulling her feet off the ground, just enough for her to wiggle her legs in objection. His arms squeezed her until she let out another long, contented sigh. Shikamaru released her, albeit unwillingly, and gazed down at her eyes that swirled with greens and blues.

"You need to shave. Your beard's looking a little shaggy there, Nara." Her fingers grabbed at his face, squeezing his cheeks until he looked like a fish and then smiled widely at how stupid he looked. His brows furrowed as he pulled himself from her grasp. He rubbed face, though he entirely agreed that he was looking rugged, he refused to let her know that she was right. He knew that it could only go downhill from there.

"There you go, ruining a perfectly peaceful moment. Troublesome woman." Shikamaru's words feigned his demeanor as he bent down to kiss her cheek once more. Temari handed him his tea before she gave him a big push towards the bathroom, insisting that he hurry up and get ready for the night. His response was the typical _troublesome_ this and _what a drag_ that, along with complaints about how she takes thrice as long as he when she got ready. Temari leaned against the counter, sipping the warm tea in her hands, thinking quietly to herself how she could imagine them getting married and nothing would change. Though her thoughts couldn't stay with her, she knew fully that she wasn't allowed to think that long term. _Shinobi do not get the luxury of time, after all_.

- x -

The early evening shrouded the village in beautiful bright reds and oranges from the setting sun, sakura petals danced down from the trees and littered the ground with their pink hues against the gray of the cobblestone. It was much quieter than expected, but restaurants clattered with expectant owners and children chased one another in the streets, playing games that the two ninja never heard of. Shikamaru wrapped his fingers around his companion's, feeling the blood rush to her face with a happiness that she refused to show him. It was always a competition between them. Who could get ready the quickest, who could pin the other to the bed when they argued, who could win at shogi, though that was never really a fair competition, as both of them knew. As troublesome as he found putting forth effort into anything, he found no issue in doing so if it meant besting Temari.

"What do you and your friends have set up for tonight?" Temari asked softly, her words trailing off as a petal fell into her hand. She studied its fragile veins with a delicate curiosity that made her eyes glisten. It was intricate and simple all at the same time. _How cheesy and symbolic of life_, she held behind closed lips.

"Another bar, no less. I think Kiba's becoming an alcoholic."

"He does love his sake. And you're one to talk; you drink as much as Tenten does."

"One to talk? Me? You're the one who wanted to hit up some bar after I walked out. Drowning your guilty sorrows, hm?" Temari's eyes widened, though she let out a hearty laugh. She hadn't the mind to try and deny facts, especially from him.

"Who blabbed?"

"Tenten. Entirely by accident, she freaked the second she let it slip. Neji and I laughed at the face she made, she turned bright red."

"Some friend." The sand kunoichi crossed her arms in some sort of protest, but she resigned her slighted anger at the sight of the handsome grin Shikamaru shot at her. He had yet to fail to make her smile, something she was entirely grateful for, although she never spoke of it. He had brought her back from a lot of things that had plagued her endlessly and she him. Temari thought back to her dream this morning, the first she had in a long time that hadn't involved some sort of terrible nightmare. She suddenly found the strength within her to fight against the monsters and shadows that so frequently dwelled in her mind, the ones that stalked her every movement, the ones that hunted her during her darkest hours. Shikamaru had given her some sort of insurmountable courage that she only thought existed in the tales that her mother had told her long before Gaara was born. The sound of their friends echoed loudly against the walls of the alleyway and Temari watched as Shikamaru smiled softly. _He's so awful at pretending that he doesn't give two shits_, she thought with a smile of her own.

- x -

The evening turned into nighttime with the stars just peaking beyond the expanse of the immensely dark universe. More drinks were passed around, more laughs were shared, more jokes were made at others' expense, more ridiculous antics brought forth even more drinks. They all celebrated the fact that they had yet another year to be with their friends that had long ago become family and the rumors of Temari's and Shikamaru's relationship were confirmed and congratulated with open arms. It was difficult to keep secrets from any of them, ninja or not. Naruto shared when he thought they had been dating just after he had returned from his training, entirely surprised that his suspicion became a reality all these years later.

"So when were you going to tell me?" Tenten threw a soft punch to her Shikamaru's arm, to which he over exaggerated by falling on Neji, feigning a cry of pain. Neji's, admittedly handsome, laugh roared from his chest, signaling that he was far too many drinks deep, but Tenten never shied away from handing him another.

"The same time you told him about me drinking last night." Temari chimed in, both men couldn't help themselves at that point and burst into another bout of laughter, gripping at their chests when they looked at the blush that boiled onto the leaf kunoichi's face.

"I-I-I didn't mean to! You said you wouldn't tell her I told!" The weapons mistress delivered a much more firm punch to the Nara's arm, making him honestly wince at her force. It was Temari's turn to let out a long laugh, others that happened to look couldn't help but giggle as well at the sight.

"Uncalled for. Do you let her hit you like that?"

"I don't think I could stop her if she did. Do you think I could tell her not to hit someone who deserves it?" Neji shrugged, pointing to Tenten who had an innocent look spread on her cheeks, though her eyes boiled with vengeance. Shikamaru rolled his eyes, looking to Temari for some back up. She entirely shut him down as well, looking at him with the same horrifying face that Tenten had given him seconds ago. Almost terrified, he rose from his seat to grab another round of drinks, the twin-bunned woman following close behind at the mere mention of liquor. Neji, too, was dragged away by Kiba and Shino towards the bar, leaving Temari to wait alone. Her eyes trailed Shikamaru's movements as she lost him within the crowd that surrounded the bar, her lips parted as if she planned to say something, but she only sucked in breath, allowing the chilling night air to slip past her lips with a hiss.

"Temari!" A low voice shouted behind her, startling her enough to nearly spill the drink in her grasp. The kunoichi turned quickly, her head spun with the dulling effect of alcohol, but smiled at the sight of Choji behind her. He, like most of the boys, stood much taller than her: towering over her in both height and girth. His hand extended to her, and she took it gratefully to help her stand on her feet.

"Dear God, you scared me shitless!" Choji's laughter bellowed from his stomach, shaking his whole frame. Her head tilted with curiosity. "What's going on?"

"Well.. I.. I hate to ask. But I think I need your help." He rubbed the back of his neck with embarrassment, his cheeks growing redder and redder with an oncoming blush.

"Of course! Of course! Anything for you, Choji." She beamed, hoping to relieve him of some of his humiliation. His smile returned to him almost immediately. With the suggestion that they talk outside, Temari looked for a final time for Nara, but he was still long gone. She shrugged and slipped away into the night, the sounds of the crowded bar fading softly as the door whisked shut.

- x -

"Just be yourself. You want a girl who likes you for you." Temari mentioned, finally looking back to Choji who looked as if he was preparing to take a test he hadn't studied for. "Lighten up, it's not as hard as you think it is. Once you get it, you get it. Just make sure she likes food, alright?" The blonde poked his stomach as she finished her sentence, raising another laugh from his chest. His gratefulness for her help translated into an incredibly tight hug, one that nearly forced all the air from her lungs. Somehow she found it in herself to chuckle in return at his loving gesture.

"Thank you so much, Temari-sama! You've been a wonderful teacher!" With a flick of her wrist, she ushered him through the door and back towards the action, praying for his success on this 'mission'. She slumped against the wall, looking to the sky. _Even if I leave tomorrow, at least I'll always see the same skies that he sees_. The silence was short lived as a certain Hyuuga heir stumbled through the door, nearly falling onto the pavement. He was followed by Tenten, who made no attempt to help him up and even less of an one to hide her giggles. Shikamaru and Kiba followed them out the door, struggling to hold back their own drunken laughter as they watched Neji attempt to stand up straight. Each attempt became more and more feeble in its results.

"What are you guys doing out here?" Temari's voice slipped through their ears, though they hardly acknowledged her presence as they watched the poor man stumble around. She cringed at the sight, wondering if he would regret all of this in the morning. Hangover or not, Neji was a man who cared about his reputation.

"Ain't no way in Hell that I'd miss this." Kiba slurred as he pointed to his friend who had finally found a semblance of balance and the ability to stand upright. Shikamaru looked at the blonde strangely, pointing back towards the door where he had just watched Choji walk through confidently.

"I was helping him with some girl." Shikamaru choked instantly, a mixture of coughs and bits of laughter erupted from his chest. Tears formed on the brims of his eyes as he fought to breathe. Temari's hands planted firmly on her hips, anger smoked from her. "What's so bad about that?"

"It's just Choji. He doesn't have any game. Right, Shikamaru?" Kiba slapped him firmly on the back, forcing the last of Shikamaru's coughing fit out of him, though he could only nod in response. "Eh, look at that!" All fell silent as their eyes turned towards the sky. Lanterns of a million colors floated slowly and delicately towards the stars. Shikamaru's fist quickly pounded against the bar door, throwing it open with excitement.

"Guys, let's get a move on! I said let's go!" He flashed Temari a sly smile and took off to the rooftops. Neji, Kiba, Naruto, Lee and many others soon followed his lead, leaping towards the tops of houses and buildings. Temari watched with cautious wonder as they released the lanterns from their last ties to Earth and pushed them with soft hands towards the sky. Hundreds floated into the night, filling the visiting nin's heart with exhilaration.

"Common, 'Mari!" Tenten shouted, grasping Temari's hand in hers and leaping to the eves. The shinobi and kunoichi alike danced together on the rooftops, laughing and shouting as they set more and more floating candles free. Purples, reds, blues, yellows and oranges all swirled together in the dark of the night, painting an abstract piece against the sky's canvas. Temari finally stood still, exhausted from their sudden adventure, and watched what they had done. They had lit the sky ablaze. They brought back color to an otherwise bleak and colorless world. For some strange reason, she felt proud and pleased. They had done something that she hadn't thought possible. Shikamaru's presence and arm around her shoulder suddenly brought warmth into her heart and her thoughts and she leaned against his chest. She looked around to see others huddled together on the houses, arms around one another too, holding each other close. The night wasn't chilly, nor was the dark frightening, but it was more comforting than anything to feel those you love right next to you. To feel them hold you in your happiest moments, even though they could not carry you through your worst. Temari had thought to comment on the beauty of the moment, but she remembered what Shikamaru had told her early in the morning, just before the sun rose.

Sometimes silence maintains beauty more than words ever could. And so the two stood there, motionless and quiet, watching the colors slowly fade away.


	12. Chapter 12: The Inevitable

**Ahh, finally. The chapter that I've both anticipated and dreaded writing is complete. Hopefully it's all a great surprise to you, and hopefully it's definitely not the typical love story that you guys are used to. I have a lot of work these coming weeks before spring break, so I hope that I have time to write another chapter. **

**Thank you SO SO SO MUCH lilac19822 and jayjoan for their typically great reviews. All of you guys are the reason that I continue writing! You're all the best! Also, I've almost hit 5000 views, which is just awesome! You guys are the greatest!**

**PLEASE FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW!**

* * *

Rain had been falling long before the moment she had been woken by a forceful pounding on her front door. Though it was an expected end to her long stay in Konohagakure, she was still overwhelmed by a feeling of dread that bled into her veins. Her head ached with exhaustion that had accumulated over the past few days and, although she was entirely too pleased to feel any sense of regret from all of the adventures she had, dark clouds that hung low in the sky warned her that her welcome was long overstayed and her the desert was beckoning for her return. Temari rose from beneath the warmth of the sheets, being careful to not wake the man who slept soundly next to her. As soon as her feet touched the ground, her skin retracted from the icy chill of the floor. Another round of knocks thrust against her door. _Impatient_, she thought as she wrapped herself in a bathrobe and answered the door with as much formality as she could muster.

"My apologies, Temari-sama, for coming to you this early in the morning. Lady Tsunade has asked for your presence in the coming hour." The ninja bowed to her, addressing her with more respect than she found necessary. He looked rather familiar, one of the many faces she had seen and one of the many she had drank with over the past three days, but his name evaded her.

"No need to apologize, I should have been up long before now." Temari smiled, though his expression did not change from one of seriousness. "I'll be there as she has asked. Arigato." The messenger bowed again, raising two fingers to his lips before he disappeared from his place before her. Fog that slipped down from the mountains that surrounded the village and rolled along the stone roads misted against her bare legs, sending shivers up her body before she shut the door softly. The sand kunoichi's body moved mechanically as she dressed herself and tied her loose hair back. Wondering if she should leave a note, she looked back to look at a familiar, sleeping form.  
With white sheets sprawled around him, Shikamaru slept as soundly as ever. His chest rose and fell with long, deep breaths, the muscles tensing and relaxing with each movement. His arm extended over the space that she had just occupied moments ago, though he hardly seemed to notice her absence. She hoped that he would do the same while he was awake as well. Before he could rise and ask her questions that they both knew the answers to, she closed the door behind her, not allowing herself any sadness.

- x -

"Tsunade-sama." Temari bowed as she entered the office, though the Hokage had yet to look at her. She flipped through stacks of papers at a furious rate, her eyes scanning for more and more information to entrust with the Kazekage's liaison. Finally, she sighed, resting her chin on her hand and looking up to the sand nin.

"As it stands, you will be leaving Konoha tomorrow morning and you will be escorted by, let's see," Tsunade paused, flipping through a few track sheets that she had placed in front of her. _So soon?_ The words blazed against her skin, _Why so soon?_

"That's not really necessary," Temari waved her hands quickly, making all attempts to dismiss the idea. "I make this trip all the time, without escort. I really don't need anyone to come along. It's a only a few days travel, no need to inconvenience your men."

"The scrolls that you will be carrying hold vital information. I'd prefer that you had at least a two-man squad escort you to your destination to ensure your safety as well as the safety of the scrolls." Tsunade paused, crossing her arms over her chest. "You will be escorted by Hyuuga Neji and Haruno Sakura. I'm sure you know them well enough for there to be no complaints. Am I clear?"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." Temari nodded and bowed again. Though she didn't object to the idea of traveling with friends, she still found the ordeal excessive and frowned with discontent. Tsunade sighed abruptly, rubbing her temples with her fingers, attempting to relieve herself of her own stress. The sand nin thought to ask if anything was wrong, but knew that she would have been overstepping her boundaries if she did so, so she pressed her lips tightly.

"Be at the gates at six o'clock, sharp. Your escorts will be waiting for you. You are dismissed." Though she found no issue being formal, especially when dealing with the many dignitaries that Gaara had formed alliances with, she couldn't help but feel relieved whenever she was dismissed, even if for a brief moment. Tensions still ran high, despite the end of the shinobi war, and it was nearly suffocating as the Kages made all attempts to maintain peace among the nations. Upon exiting the doors, Temari was surprised to see Shikamaru slouching against the wall before her, fully dressed in his typical shinobi attire. He smiled at her, though it looked quite forced. An expression of seriousness fell over him, a look that never failed to make him look more and more like his father with each passing day, especially now that he wore Shikaku's trademark goatee.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, her hands folding against her hips.

"I can't play around like a civilian anymore. I have to get back to work, too." He paused, sighing at the effort he had to put into merely talking. "I have an upcoming mission to be briefed on, regardless."

"Do you have to patrol tonight?"

"I'm going to see if I can take another few days off before you leave. I'm just going to say that I need more rest."

"You do. You won't be lying." Her worry was prevalent in her words. Shikamaru pressed a kiss to her forehead and her uncertainties lifted from her. "I leave tomorrow." An inevitable silence fell over them as they both heard the loud, sobering calls of their jobs as shinobi. _Absence makes the heart grow fonder_, Temari held behind pressed lips, _or some stupid shit like that_.

"I know. I know." Shikamaru hated admitting that he was worn down and exhausted. He hated admitting that he needed time to regain strength and that he wasn't invincible. He hated admitting, more than anything, that she was right. Tsunade's voice shouted from her office, beckoning for his presence. He looked to the blonde, but she was already making her way down the hall.

"Come find me when you're done." Temari paused, a sigh passing through her parted lips. "I love you." Her words echoed against an empty passage, slowly fading into whispers that only she could hear.

- x -

"I'm afraid we have much greater troubles than what I had originally told you." Tsunade spoke quietly, her eyes seemed dull with the absence of sleep.

"What? Was there more flooding damage on the lower houses?" Shikamaru's question was met with a long silence, causing his heart to hammer erratically with an all too familiar anxiety that filled him. He had spent so many months and years praying for the end of the shinobi war that he thanked God with wet eyes that his wish had finally come to fruition. Safety was not guaranteed in their world, but he had allowed himself the slightest sense of comfort the past few months. The Hokage's words stripped that ease right out of his hands.

"Rogue Akatsuki members still remain and we fear that their intelligence may be in our ranks."

"What? How can you be positive?!" Shikamaru struggled to keep his voice at a whisper, each syllable that left his tongue burned with fear.

"We have trusted sources that have provided this information for us at a great and deadly cost. I will not let their sacrifice for the village go to waste so that we can sit on this information. We have equal amounts of information that they are among the ranks of the sand as well as several others."

"Our alliance with the sand is our strongest and most vital. They should know what we know."

"I know this. That's why I am sending you along with the Kazekage's liaison and her escorts to the sand. I fear that someone may steal the scrolls with the thought that they contain all of the information that I wish to be sent to the Kazekage. They are merely decoys, but if you are attacked, fight for their safety with all you have, but do not risk your lives for them. The information that I am giving to you and only you is imperative. Spend today preparing yourself. Gates. Tomorrow. Six o'clock." Tsunade's decision was firm, though Shikamaru could hear the shakiness that filled her voice as well. For the first time since he had been appointed the same position that his father had once occupied, he could hear the Hokage's own fear drench her words as they slipped past her lips. Though she was human, it was the least comforting thing he had always hoped he would never hear.

"I understand."

"Oh, and Shikamaru?"

"Yes?" The Nara turned quickly, his chest rose with another wave of dread filling him.

"Do not tell a soul this information. Not a one."

"Yes, Tsuande-sama." The hallway that lead him out the door was dark, darker than he had expected it would be and darker than he had remembered it to be just moments before. Though the shadows comforted him in a way that he didn't quite understand, and every window that he passed brought him closer and closer to the world that could swallow him whole. Shikamaru never thought to feel this dire need to protect his village and his friends again, nor did he intend to feel the obligations that his father had felt long before him. Things change and life never ceases to be surprising, he supposed. The sound of rain that lulled him into his thoughts stopped, leaving behind only dark clouds and a pounding heart.

- x -

Temari found herself overwhelmed by a sense of déjà vu as she left the Hokage's mansion for the second time that week, looking up yet again to see the sky shrouded in dark clouds. Though the rain had ceased, slow rumbles of thunder rolled across the sky, carrying with it an eerie silence that washed over the village. The festivities were long over, the streets remained littered with colored confetti and streamers that had once strung every building and home in Konoha together. Their beautiful colors bled onto the stone roads, flowing together in small rainbows into the puddles that had accumulated since the early morning. Temari had always been able to find the beauty in so many things, even the rain, but today, no. Today was not a day to celebrate the rain, today was not a day to celebrate at all. Neji's voice called to her, pulling her from her solemn thoughts, forcing her to notice him and Sakura who waited for her just at the bottom steps before the mansion.

"Tsunade has briefed you on our duties as your escorts, correct?" The Hyuuga heir seemed to not skip a beat when it came to formality, regardless of their friendship. His frown was firmly extended across his face and, for a moment, Temari wondered if he felt the smallest pang of sadness at the thought of leaving Tenten. They consistently were assigned to missions together, so much so that it was a rare and strange occurrence for them to not be placed in the same squad. Logistically speaking, they were a perfect team. Sakura's voice chimed in quickly and suddenly, brightening the conversation enough for it to be bearable.

"Stop being so formal! It's Temari, not some personage." She smiled at Temari, who returned it genuinely. Neji's brow furrowed at her words, her informality seemed to bother him.

"Yes, she has. I'm sorry to bother you two unnecessarily." The sand kunoichi spoke, relieving some of the hostility from the situation, carefully watching as Neji's frown turned passive once more. _Christ, does he hate everyone that associates with Kiba? _Temari nearly laughed, but his white eyes on her kept her from making a sound.

"It's no bother at all! Shikamaru will be joining us as well."

"Hm? Why?" Temari cocked her head as she felt her own happiness bubble. The smirk that tugged on her lips was well suppressed, though she had to admit that she was curious.

"A mission of some sorts to be completed in Suna. Neither of us were given clearance to know the specifics. Do you have any questions prior to tomorrow?"

"Other than why I would need escorts, no." Neji allowed himself the smallest smile behind his objectivity, though it was short lived. He bowed to Temari quickly and shared a quick nod with Sakura before they took to the rooftops in their own directions. They both needed to prepare for the trip ahead and both had loved ones that they had to spend time with.

- x -

The streets were now colored the beautiful colors that had once filled the sky the night before and Temari dipped her bare feet in every puddle that she could find, splashing around with happiness only a child that grew up in the desert could know. Heavy rain, or rain at all, was a rare occurrence in Sunagakure, hardly anything more than a wisp or two of clouds ever blocked the blistering sun. From behind a cluster of homes, a little girl no more than four ran up next to her and stomped a small foot into the puddle, grinning up at Temari. The sand nin splashed her feet again, to which the little girl replied with a much larger splash. The two could hardly resist the game of racing to the next puddle to jump inside of it, giggling all the while. It had been a long while since she had played games and even longer since she had played any without her brothers.

"I'm Ume." The girl finally said, looking back with another big smile. A few teeth were missing from her gums, though her smile seemed even more genuine without them. Her dark hair lined her pale face, bringing her bright green eyes to attention. Her eyes looked all too familiar, though Temari couldn't think who owned ones like them.

"I'm Temari. It's nice to meet you, Ume."

"Are you from here?"

"No, I live in Suna."

"Do you like it there?"

"Yes, I do. It's very hot, though. A lot of sand. At least I can make sand castles!" As soon as Temari's words slipped from her mouth, a long shout echoed through the small side streets of Konoha. Ume jumped with surprise, looking up to her new, older friend.

"I have to go now. Thank you for playing with me!" The little girl shouted as she ran down the street, making sure to jump in every puddle as she did. Her little pig tails bounced with every hop and Temari laughed at her intent on 'owning' every puddle. She had always loved playing with little kids that didn't know any better, an innocence she had always admired and wished for.

"Temari?" Shikamaru's voice rumbled behind her, she turned on her heels quickly to meet his gaze. "What are you doing here?"

"I was playing with.." Temari pointed down the long road, but it was entirely barren. Her hand fell back to her side, though her eyes continuously searched for Ume. "It's not important. How did your meeting go? Neji told me that you're coming with us."

"Hn."

"Come on, let's go back to the house and relax, okay?" Temari winked at him, her hand slipping out of his as she turned to make her way down the road. Her hips swayed so temptingly that he found it difficult to stop staring and begin walking. _God, would dad say I'm whipped._ Shikamaru thought, silently. _Not that he was any better_. _'Mari's definitely not the type of girl you'd wind up back at her place with and sneak off at five in the morning. No, she's more like that girl that you bring back to meet your parents and begrudgingly find out that she and your mother took less than thirty seconds to make a full-scale plan to ruin your life_. The shinobi found no problem in laughing at his own thoughts, even as the girl that held every bit of him looked back at him with a glare that could beat his mother's in a heartbeat. The smile that followed brought him the satisfaction of knowing that she was his and he was hers at the end of the day and the end of the day was all that he had.

- x -

Clothes littered the house much like the streamers had littered the streets; Shirts strewn on the floor, vests and pants hung over chairs haphazardly as they had been taken off and thrown in a hurry. The air hung thick with a passion that charged the whole house. Shikamaru had pinned the blonde against the wall with hungry and forceful hands, her legs thrown around his waist as his tongue and teeth clashed against her skin with increasing fervor. His hand cupped her ass, pulling her closer and closer to him, finding no reason for space between them in a time like this. Her fingernails dragged roughly against his skin, leaving bright red lines in their wake, yet only making him more determined to keep her here with him for as long as he could. Temari gasped as he grazed against her core, his cock rubbing along the sensitive bundled nerves that begged to be touched. Sweat beaded along their temples, rolling slowly down his back. The cooling chill that the rain had left was their only relief.

"Shika-" Temari gasped again as he brushed against her, feeling him smile into her neck as she did so. "-maru. Now."

"Beg. You know I like it when you beg." His hungry bites turned into slow, soft kisses. Another game that they had always played, another game that they both knew that she would win. Another game that would wind up with them curled around one another, basking in the glorious feeling and the bitterness that would follow knowing that it may be the last time for a long time.

"You know I refuse to do such a thing. Especially for the likes of-" Temari groaned as his fingers rubbed against her this time, her hips bucked, but he could only shake his head at her. His touches bringing her to a peak she had never seen, but refusing to take her any further. Stars lined her vision with an aching want and desire; her hands pulled him closer, guiding his mouth along her skin. A breeze that cascaded through the billowing curtains brushed against her skin, causing a bare nipple to pucker in the cool afternoon air. His mouth immediately claimed it as his own, Temari's laughter rose from her chest with ease. He grinded against her again, cutting her laughter short with a soft moan against his skin.

"Will you beg now?"

"Christ, I won't.." Stars once again filled her vision as his length ran along her core, teasing her so cruelly and painfully that she found herself so willing to give in. "Don't play with a girl who can play better, Nara." She whispered as her tongue trailed along his ear, following an incredible slow trail along his neck, biting his skin so softly. He growled deeply in response, though it only filled her with more vindictive determination. Her legs now pulled him closer, grinding her hips against him, her whole body moved so fluidly in his hands. Shikamaru bit his lip roughly, trying to maintain some control, though he felt it slip away from him, like sand through his fingers. He grew harder, though he found that thought nearly impossible.

"'Mari.." Shikamaru groaned, rubbing his hands along the length of her legs, carefully lifting her from the wall onto her bed. He found no use to exert himself too much when he had that convenience. The lazy man's game never seemed to stop having its advantages. She splayed out before him so quietly; silence had finally overcome them as he hovered over her with soft eyes and a regretting heart. Her body read much the same, though she fought away the tears by closing her eyes, her hands instinctively pulled him to her. He buried his face in her neck, entering her with a calmer passion than he knew himself capable of. "I don't want you to leave." He whispered against her skin between deliberate kisses.

"Then love me now."

"I love you now." His thrusts were gentle and relaxed, spending long moments with his lips along hers, their tongues dragging carefully along fearful and worried skin. The moments because hours as they day dragged into early evening, the sky growing darker though the clouds hid the sun from their view. Her muscles coiled together, warmth filling her body in a way that was far too foreign as he held her beneath him, protecting her from the world that waited for their faces the next morning. Her fingernails dug deeply against his skin, pulling more red lines against his skin. His own muscles rippled beneath her touch and soon found her collapsing around him, pulling him into his own release.

They curled around one another like koi fish in a pond, night and day, yin and yang, peace and chaos so perfectly balanced by the other. She fell asleep so quickly in his arms, yet he felt himself count the stars that gradually appeared out the window. There was no part of him that regretted any of this, but there was the slightest bit of fear that constantly drained him. He had hoped that Neji was right, that they would find one another, even when it was difficult. He, too, prayed that Tsunade's men were wrong, and that there was nothing to fear. It was nearing the end of the day, time that he didn't have to begin with being sucked away from him. Shikamaru pulled Temari closer, burying his face in her hair breathing in slowly. Lavender and honey tea. How familiar. How memorable. _How like home._


	13. Chapter 13: Silent Night

**Well, well, well. Hell on Earth this chapter was, let me tell you. It's really long because I KNEW I had to end it at a specific point and I had to get in so much information before that too, so it was just a shit show the entire time. Now, this is NOT a filler chapter. There really isn't any cute things, there isn't much romantic development but there's a HUGE DEAL of plot development. So prepare yourselves for that mess. **

**Shout out to everyone who reviewed this past chapter, especially LadyTemari, Lilac19822 and jayjoan for exceptional reviews and their constant support to get me through each chapter. You guys are all fabulous and I don't know what I'd do without you.** **Alright, the next chapter should be out within the next week because I know exactly what I want to write. Plus it's already part way done. (I REALLY hated writing this chapter enough that I started writing the next.)**

  
**PLEASE FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW!**

* * *

The call of fate was not their own to construe. Like the ocean's tides or the rise of the sun each morning, their lives beckoned them to return to their obligations with careless whispers in the early morning light. They rose long before the sun had brushed its rays of light against the dark sky that morning, and long before they were expected to meet their comrades at the gate. The sheets caved around them just so, cocooning them together in a life that they tried so valiantly to preserve as long as possible. They breathed each other's names into their skin, their lips ghosting kisses along fragile bones that threatened to break with each touch. So soft, so filled with a longing that made their muscles ache.  
They dressed in the dark with fumbling hands, tears fell and stained skin in silence. Each quiet movement was met with their lips pressed together, their hearts clamoring in their chests so hard that it dared to be heard. Her fingers ran through his hair as he held her so tenderly against his chest, his muscles quivered at the thought of her presence no longer being there to warm him, to comfort him and to punch him whenever he deserved it. The sky soon turned an orange that warned them of the sun's impending arrival; Time was not a luxury that shinobi were allowed, after all. She hummed as they walked down barren streets, the same song that he had grown so used to hearing each morning that he woke. The fresh smell of rain filled the fog that hung so delicately along the stone roads, beads of dew clinging to their clothes. She stepped in each puddle that they passed, their reflections rippling in the water. The reflection that stared back at him seemed so foreign and far too old to be his own, his brow furrowed.

"'Mari, do you have to do that?"

"I can enjoy the simple pleasures in life, can't you?" Temari didn't so much as glance towards him, feeling much too dignified to have to explain her reasoning for playing in puddles to someone as lazy as him. He'd deem it too troublesome, though there was something that made her enjoy the challenge of pushing his buttons until he chased after her. It was just another thing about him that she couldn't help but love.

"No, we have things to do."

"You sound like such a cynical old man. Nothing like _your_ old man."

"When did you ever talk to my dad?" Shikamaru eyed her curiously; her own green eyes swirled with the blues of the bright sky. Suddenly, as if he wanted to retract his question, he fumbled to return his hands to the pockets of his vest. Her fingers grazed his just as a comforting smile formed along her lips. His fingers twirled in hers for a moment, before he stretched his hands to rest on the back of his head, raising his eyebrows at her, eyes begging for an answer to a question he almost didn't want to ask.

"A lot before the war. When you'd be busy with Tsunade and I didn't have anyone to take me where I needed to go, Shikaku always offered. He talked about you a lot, you know. He was always so proud of you and how successful you had become. He.. definitely loved you."

"He had a strange way of showing it."

"Everyone has a weird way of showing they care," Temari smiled and punched his arm playfully, skipping ahead a few paces before finding her place back in their conversation. "At least he was around. Even when he was busy, he made time for you, right? He told you how to talk to girls like me and how to be a man. He reminded you to do what was right; he gave you your moral compass. How you always stand by your friends, even when it's _troublesome_, that's Shikaku. That's what dad's do. You should've seen how happy he looked whenever he talked about you. It's funny, I remember when he told me that we'd make a great couple and I denied it up and down. He told me to wait and see, that I'd fall for you eventually. You're his kid alright."

"Hn." Shikamaru's thoughts were fleeting as the gate came crawling into his sight and behind it the rising sun. It had been so long since he had heard his father shout his name, beckoning him for a game of shogi or to give him another lecture about how he needs to tend to his responsibilities. It had been even longer since he had lied in the grass with his old man, staring at the sky, watching the clouds that passed and talking about things they had to do, places they had to be and how troublesome it all was. He stroked his chin, scratching at the facial hair he had yet again forgotten to shave. _Damn._

- x -

"Good morning everyone," Neji began, his formal tone brought Temari to attention, though Shikamaru seemed as lax as ever. "We're supposed to make this trip a quick one, due to Tsunade's request. Shikamaru, once we arrive in Suna, you are to perform your duties and meet back with us as soon as possible before we return home. Tsunade estimated that this would be a week-long trip at the most. Are we clear?"

"Stop being such a hard ass." Tenten pushed him slightly, a smile tugged at his lips at the sight of her grin, though he made the effort to maintain a sense of authority. "I just wanted to say bye to you guys before you left. I'm going to miss you the most!" Tenten chimed and pointed at Temari, raising her arms to bring them together in a tight embrace. Neji feigned insult at his girlfriend's words, crossing his arms until she pecked him on the cheek. Shikamaru groaned at their display of affection, though Temari could only giggle.

"God, you guys are already here! And I thought I'd be early!" Sakura voiced as she approached the group with a medic bag strapped tightly against her back. Wind blew throughout the village, petals of sakura flowers billowed around them. Shikamaru grasped at one of the floating blossoms, tucking it into Temari's hand before anyone could notice his gesture. The sand kunoichi smiled softly, brushing the fragile petals between her fingers, feeling each individual vein curl beneath her touch.

"Where's Kiba? I expected to see him chasing after you before you left. Whining about how long it'd be until the next time he got some." Shikamaru nodded towards Sakura and smirked, Neji let out a laugh at his friend's crude, albeit true, remark. The kunoichi blushed with frustration and rolled her eyes as a balled fist rose from her side. The Nara's and Hyuuga's grins soon turned sour at the look on her face, doing nothing more than slinking back a few steps behind the other women. _Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned_, Shikamaru continuously found new reasons to reaffirm his father's advice about women.

"He couldn't be bothered to get out of bed this morning, that-"

"Asshole." Temari and Tenten said in unison, keeping their gazes fixed on Sakura as they threw one another a high five. _Christ, Kiba. Can you get your shit together for two seconds?_ Shikamaru sighed, Neji's glance towards him said roughly the same. Sakura's fist unclenched at the girls comments, a smile curling on her face. The men breathed a hushed sigh of relief, though neither would admit their fear of Sakura's angry side.

"We must leave now, it's already dawn and we have a long ways to travel." Neji's voice commanded, earning him another firm punch from Tenten.

"Alright, be safe you guys. And you," The weapons mistress finger pressed firmly into the Hyuuga's chest, causing him to wince only slightly. "Don't overuse your Byakugan. Seriously, I mean it this time." Her stern tone switched to a smile almost instantly as she kissed him, her eyes shimmering with an affection that caused Neji's own to soften, if only slightly. Tenten hugged the rest of the group before taking off quickly, traveling over the rooftops. The goodbyes were brief as a few other leaf nin gathered before the gate to wish them all off and bid Temari a farewell until another mission would bring her their way. Each hug assured her that her friendships with the ninja of the hidden leaf would be lifelong, yet each still reminded her that it would be many months until they could give her another one.

- x -

The sun was lowering slowly in the sky with the morning and afternoon long gone, replaced by blistering summer heat. The shadows provided by the trees did little to help the ninja as they traveled quickly amongst the branches. Though calm had fallen over them, the familiar sounds of singing birds and chirping insects flowed freely through the air. The borders between Konaha and Suna approached much sooner than Temari remembered and the sight of glowing gold sand shimmered beneath the sun. Shikamaru grunted at the sight, squinting his eyes.

"Eh, we should be there within the next hour or two. Another day until we reach Suna." Shikamaru spoke in his typical droll, his demeanor of nonchalance and lack interest returned to him almost as soon as they had left the gate. Though Temari struggled to find his façade at all convincing, the other two nodded in affirmative, finding nothing unusual about his tone. Temari looked towards the sky, the plush, white clouds that floated over them wisped around one another in the wind.

"Should we set camp along the edge of the border?" Sakura paused on a branch, counting on her fingers as she made her own set of calculations. "It would be the safest place; two could guard each direction while the others slept and the other two sleep in shifts?" Shikamaru cleared his throat, turning to crane his neck back towards Neji, who seemed entirely too detached from the conversation. His attention returned at the sound, however, and his typical strict gaze fell back over him.

"Yes. The sun should fall soon, spending the night seems wise enough. Shikamaru, you and I will take the first while Sakura and Temari, you will take the second."

"Is it weird being the one taking orders?" Temari asked, her words hushed against his ears.

"Sometimes it's nice not being in charge of everything. Let someone else take command." He admitted, his voice, too, was soft in his quiet admittance. She pushed the issue no further as she stared at the view ahead, the sight of the desert bringing her both the comfort of being so close to home and the anxiety of being torn from one of the few things that brought her happiness in her monotonous life. The sand before them glistened gold, glittering brightly against the setting sun. Temari could feel the warmth reflecting against her skin, despite how far they were from the desert's touch. The dry call of home grasped her chest, pulling her breath from her lungs, yet all she could do is close her eyes in a silent resignation.  
The trees halted quickly, leaving nothing but green grass to trail into the blowing sand. The nin stood along the border of the two villages, gazing at the sunset before them with shining eyes. A smile spread across Sakura's face as she made a comment about the beauty of nature, though others stood in silence, gazing upon the vivid red and orange hues that danced across the sky like wild animals. The wind carried clouds of sand across the horizon, iridescent grains twirled in the breeze.

"We should rest here and head out as soon as the sun rises." The Hyuuga's voice carried with it a heavy authority.

"We should start a fire, too." Shikamaru commented, pointing to the setting sun.

"But that might draw attention and Tsunade-sama warned us of rogue shinobi." Sakura shook her head with objection as following orders was always her main priority. Shikamaru only shook his head in response.

"And we don't want to freeze. The desert never stays warm long after sunset. Besides, if anyone was looking for us, they would know where we were long before now." Sakura rose to interject, but Neji interrupted before she found the opportunity.

"She's right. I have provisions to start one, would two of you find firewood? Remain together." Though his request was open, his eyes remained firmly on Shikamaru and Temari. Shikamaru sighed, obviously protesting work in any sense of the word. Temari smirked at Neji as she followed the shinobi, cursing at herself for loving someone as lazy as him.

- x -

"I remember one time, when I was really young, the third chased me and Choji all through the Hokage Mansion after we had played a whole mess of tricks on him before he finally realized it was us. We were so scared that we started booking it down the hallway. Choji's feet slid out from under him as we rounded a corner and, you know, no man left behind, so I had to run back and grab him. By that point the third had us by the collars of our shirts and carried us all the way down to where my father was meeting with some important people that served the Raikage at the time. He bursts through the door, still holding us and Shikaku, Jesus, I swear he was gunna pop. But then the dignitaries that were there were so surprised that they started laughing at us. Shikaku was so angry, but he had to act like he wasn't because it helped him come to a deal between us and Kumo. All the chores we had to do as punishment were so troublesome."

"I'd be lying if I said it didn't sound like something that you two would get wrapped up in." Temari sighed, though she couldn't help but laugh at the expression on Shikamaru's face as he reminisced. He looked so lost in his thoughts and, albeit briefly, calm and even happy. The blonde found it more than entertaining to think of a baby Shikamaru and Choji.

"Don't kid. What shit did you get into when you were little?" Shikamaru joked, poking at her butt with a stick.

"Oh, God. I remember when Kankuro and I were really little and our mom brought us to this toy shop down the road. She told us we could pick out one toy each and then we could help her find one for Gaara because she was having him in a few weeks. So Kankuro and I took off like banshees through the store and we both found this toy that we both wanted. There was only one left, of course, so we were pushing and shoving and biting each other. It's sort of like how we fight now." Shikamaru shuddered at the thought of her and Kankuro fighting, he could only imagine how dangerous coming between them might be. "So, finally, I pushed Kankuro and he fell flat on his ass against one of the toy stands. And then that stand fell. Along with another. And another. So there we are, standing in the middle of the store with half of the store in ruins and we just look to our mother who was standing there, completely dumb founded. And then she does the weirdest thing. She starts shouting at us to run. So we high tailed it out of the store and she was bolting after us, pregnant as all get out, and we could hear the store owner shouting after us but we were all laughing too hard."

"Your mom sounds like she was pretty great. A lot more fun than my dad." Temari giggled again, her laughter brought the smallest bit of life back into his fearful chest. Her hand cupped against his jaw and grazed along his skin, leaving goose flesh that burned at its absence. It was almost as if she knew how much fear pumped through his veins, as if she knew all the dire information that he held and still had the courage to remind him that being afraid was okay. She hummed the softest song that radiated from her and into the summer air. His eyes closed slightly, watching her through hooded eyes. He bent down to feel her mouth against his, his tongue flickered at her lips, begging for the smallest taste of her. She pulled away from him, placing a finger against his lips, eyes that told him _just you wait_. Shikamaru held his thoughts and followed her wordlessly back towards where they made camp. He wondered how she would react when she discovered the information that he knew and the dangers they would have to face so soon after placing the war to rest.

"Back." Temari announced their presence curtly, watching as Sakura turned to them and smiled brightly, pulling the sand kunoichi into conversation about their friends back in Konoha. Neji seemed to not notice them at all, his gaze focused towards the desert dunes that lay before them. Shikamaru placed his hand on Neji's shoulder; his muscle twitched at his touch, but he made no true movements in response.

"What do you see?" Shikamaru hissed, strangely calm even in the face of this unknown threat.

"It will be best for us to act as if we are not aware. We wouldn't want to startle them into attacking or into gathering others to help their cause." Neji finally acknowledged his presence, his eyes darting in the direction that held their enemies. Shikamaru didn't dare to look, though he too felt their chakra.

"Them?"

"Just three. Not a lot of chakra. Keep your eyes peeled, though, it doesn't always mean a lack of skill."

"Hn."

- x -

The two kunoichi lay curled in their blankets surrounding the fire, shadows dancing against their skin in the moonlight. The soft breeze that broke through the trees of the forest were the few things that broke the silence, save for the shinobis' own heartbeat thudding in a quiet chorus. The feeling of foreign and powerful chakra did not seem to approach or leave the perimeter, as if they were dancing around them in an effort to disorient them.

"They're maintaining the same distance that they have been since the evening. I don't know what they're planning."

"An ambush. They're observing the surroundings before they head in." Shikamaru whispered, Neji nodded in agreement. The Nara's calculations always appeared to be spot on, even before Neji had a chance to analyze the situation. _Whatever ambush they're planning, they're not doing a good job at surveying, they've been at this for hours._ "Do you think they're trying to trap us in here?"

"The question is how. So long as I can use Byakugan, I should be able to see where any traps have been placed."

"Tenten said not to overuse it, you know." Shikamaru elbowed Neji roughly, a smirk rising on his face. The Hyuuga found it difficult to refrain from letting a small smile fall over him as well. "She loves you, bud, you're screwed. You can't run now."

"Not that I'd want to." He grasped at a pendant that hung from his neck: a small, upside down triangle that had been wrapped around him long before he and Tenten began dating, though she always seemed to be wearing its right-side-up match. Shikamaru remembered when he asked Tenten the meaning of the symbols, though she could only laugh and say one word. _Balance_.

"Yeah, I figured as much. How troublesome. Is that why you're not focused?" Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck, unwilling to admit to Neji that he was just as hung up on a woman as he was. He wondered if this is what adulthood was supposed to be like. Going on missions, complaining about their wives yet always wanting to come home to them at every chance.

"Hn. I guess so. I have to admit that it's a little strange being on a mission without her. She helped keep me sane throughout the war, you know? I was a little worried I couldn't get through this without her. Besides, if I died on a mission, I would have died with her being the last thing I saw. Mortality is a tricky thing." Neji played with the pendant nervously, as if revealing something so personal would actually be the death of him.

"You can't afford to think like that."

"_We_ can't afford not to." Neji's eyes darted quickly towards their left, rising to his full height in a swift motion. "Movement." The two stood soundlessly, the veins around the Hyuuga's eyes pulsed with blood flow as he stared with increasing intensity, narrowing his vision in on the target. He darted quickly, Shikamaru followed suit as a lone kunai whistled just inches from their bodies and shuddered against the tree trunk. Its echo carried the sound of frightened birds along with it.

"That's it?" Shikamaru murmured, Neji pointed quickly in the direction of the shinobi that fled just paces away from their post. His command surged the two forward against the forest floor. Shikamaru's heart pounded as his adrenaline reminded him that they were still shinobi and the world was still full of people that were none too kind and none too friendly.

"They're flanking. Take the right." Shikamaru nodded in return as Neji took to the treetops. He sensed foreign chakra brush against his own just as a shinobi's fist just missed his right shoulder. A swift kick wasn't enough to deter him as he continued to force of a barrage of punches and kicks at him. _Christ, he's as fast as Lee! I have to force him back so I can weave some signs_. He forced himself from the forest floor high onto a branch, the rogue shinobi just behind him. The leaves gave him just enough cover to clasp his hands together right as the shinobi readied a kunai at his throat.

"Air palm!" The Hyuuga's voice shouted, his sudden strike connecting with the shinobi's chest and forcing his body hard against the ground. He skid a few feet before the dust cleared to show a lifeless body curled against the trunk of a tree. A thud resounded through the forest; Neji looked towards Shikamaru just as the kunai connected with his neck. His body disappeared into a wisp of smoke, the sharpened weapon clanked against the ground. Shikamaru grinned at the thought of Naruto teaching him to use shadow clones so well, but his heart stopped dead at his sudden realization.  
"Decoy!" The two took off in different directions again, leaping swiftly from branch to branch as to not make a sound. Shikamaru watched as a slow shadow made its way towards the sleeping form of his comrades. His heart jolted his feet out from under him, he couldn't lose her too. He looked to the moon, thanking whatever God was out there for it being full and bright. Just bright enough to cast shadows. His blood pumped faster as he weaved each sign at a rapid pace. His own shadow sprouted from under him like a wildly growing vine, its reach wrapped firmly around the other shinobi's ankles, paralyzing him where he stood.

"You know, that's not such a good idea." Shikamaru approached him, his face expressionless. "Now, what would someone from the Iwa be doing here?" The ninja refused to answer, though Shikamaru didn't wait long enough to hear his plea. Temari woke at the sound of his voice, her muscles tensed as she glanced up to see a man hovering over her, his eyes blazing with a murderous intent, but his muscles betraying his mind into remaining still.

"Shikamaru." Her voice was rough, rougher than she intended, but spoke more than just his name. His eyes met hers for just a moment before he made his way behind the shinobi, his sensei's knives steady in his hands. Her eyes looked dull in the light of the fire, her face vacant as Shikamaru held his weapon against the shinobi's throat. Sakura woke quickly, her eyes fluttered open and her mouth hung so slightly that it looked as if she were going to speak, but nothing passed her lips, not even a breath.

"You'll get nowhere by killing me. There's more. They'll find you and they'll get what they need." The Nara's face remained blank, his words passing through him. "You're all-" His words cut short as the leaf nin pressed the blade against more firmly. Shikamaru looked to Temari again; she nodded slowly, her hair billowing around her in the midnight winds that carried the smell of blood. Her eyes closed softly, hiding away green orbs that reflected in the moonlight. A quick slice. A gurgling choke. A lifeless thump. A trickle of blood. The forest went silent. Neji leaped down from the treetops, he didn't so much as glance down at the body. Sakura stood and placed a soft hand on his shoulder, her reassurance seemed to ease his beating heart.

"We must leave, the last of them is setting traps with explosives to make sure we don't escape. We have to protect the scrolls."

"Go, I'll get rid of him."

"You can't be serious. We can't leave you-" Neji raised a steady hand, his look stern but indirect. Temari's voice had been silenced, though a fire burned deep within the pit of her stomach. She bit her lip to avoid protest. Shikamaru looked at her with stern eyes. _Trust me_.

"He's right. Be warned, he was fast and anyone skilled enough to be playing with explosives has to have been trained under the Tsuchikage."

"Shikamaru, be safe." Sakura spoke calmly as she placed her trust in him. She was one of the few who held an undying belief and loyalty in Shikamaru, knowing fully that his brilliance could carry him through any situation. _A genius_. Neji nodded, the words that he left unspoken meant more to him than anything else. He trusted him as well.

"Byakugan!" The veins surrounding the Hyuuga's eyes swelled again. He took to the trees, Sakura quickly following suit. Temari stared at Shikamaru for a moment, her eyes searching for why he dared to risk so much, but they held no answers. Instead, he mouthed to her. _Run_. The blonde's brow furrowed, her chest rose and fell with anxious breaths. An explosives expert had nearly taken her brother from her, she feared much more than cuts and bruises.

"I love you." Shikamaru whispered as Temari turned from him, his fingers just curling around her own.

"I love you. Don't get yourself killed. I won't have anyone to yell at."

- x -

The sand dunes molded together under the full moon as they extended in all horizons, the clashing sounds of a man on man battle disappeared into the landscape behind them. Neji and Sakura ran just beside her, their silence made her unusually nervous, as if they were keeping a secret behind pressed lips and white teeth. Temari felt each grain of sand beneath her bare feet, having forgone her shoes just as they started their trek through the desert. Owls hooted from an unknown distance, their calls echoed around them hauntingly. Sakura tried to begin conversations every few minutes, though her questions and jokes were met with the absent mindedness of Neji.

"Is he alright?" The pink haired kunoichi pointed her thumb towards the Hyuuga, her brow furrowed with a mixture of curiosity and frustration.

"I think he's scared."

"Of what?" Sakura's words had hardly left her mouth as the rumble of an explosion came from behind them. The force of the blow shook the ground beneath them, rustling a layer of dust from the ground. The glistening sand was replaced by a thick layer of clouds at their feet. The sounds of falling trees shuddered through the night air. Not soon after, more explosives thundered continuously. A plume of black smoke rose from the forest where they had left their comrade to fight off the last of the rogue shinobi.

"Shikamaru!"


	14. Chapter 14: Welcome

**Good Lord is this a long chapter. Like last chapter, I had to cover a lot of things so it's mostly plot development. Also like last chapter, there isn't a great deal of character development by an means and I'm sure you guys aren't really going to be happy about most of this chapter. However, not to fear, our favorite couple will be reunited again shortly.**

**Any Gaara and Kankuro fans can finally be excited that they finally come into play. I tried really hard to keep their characters, well, in character, because I like the whole dynamic of the sand siblings. Kankuro being a jerk, Temari being both motherly and aggressive, Gaara being calm and collected. I like thinking that Naruto continued to help Gaara grow as a person in the years following the shinobi war and that he's become a lot more social, I guess you could say. P.S. Whoever you shipped Gaara with, it's not them.**

**I had a really hard time explaining Temari's feelings for some reason. So they're pretty much a combination of misplaced anger and sadness. Which, not going to lie, would probably be most people's reactions to this sort of situation. She feels pretty helpless about all of it, so just bear with me with this horrible chapter. I'm sorry. :C**

**PLEASE ****FOLLOW****, ****FAVORITE**** AND ****REVIEW****! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!**

* * *

The stars that never failed to line the night sky grew restless as the darkness slowly faded from view and disappeared into the faint blue of the morning sky. The Kazekage mansion was always the first façade to feel the warmth of the desert sun and Gaara was always be the first to rise each new dawn. The windows that lined his bedroom allowed the dimmest bit of sunlight, waking him from his sleep. His conscious thoughts reminded him of the duties that he would have to attend to today as he began to dress in the dark, being careful to not wake the sleeping form that once curled around him just moments before. He ran his fingers through his hair, listening to the birds that chirped excitedly at the new day. He squinted his eyes, unsure of the figures he could see approaching in the distance as grains of sand danced in the breeze.

"Leaving so soon?" Sari asked, her words were soft as she held a blanket tightly against her chest. Though she always seemed to sleep long after he had left each morning, Gaara didn't seem surprised to hear her whisper to him, drowsiness still thick in her voice as she spoke. Her hair cascaded around her form, contrasting against his white sheets just so. He wasn't one for expressing emotions, though the sight of her brought him to spare a smile. She easily smiled in return as if she had never done anything but.

"My sister should be returning today from Konoha, a meeting must be arranged to discuss the information that she has gathered during her stay." She frowned at his formality, shaking her head with a slight sense of frustration. The Kazekage sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm worried about what she might have to tell us, that's all."

"What kind of information are we talking about here?" She rose from his bed, the white sheets now billowing around her like a fallen angel as she took the few small steps to stand beside him before the window, her eyes scanning the view of the village that lied below her. Suna always seemed to come alive long before she woke; it was almost odd seeing the streets so barren at this hour. Sari smiled as she looked towards the rising sun in the horizon, yet found more warmth as she rested her cheek against Gaara's bare chest. He sighed at her touch, his hand weaving into her hair.

"As much as I would love to tell you, I'm not entirely sure."

"Is that your sister those two leaf nin?" Sari pointed at the familiar figure of Temari entering through the gates of the village, followed by a Hyuuga Neji and Haruno Sakura. Gaara frowned, his expression again growing firm as his muscles tensed. It seemed too odd and too inconvenient for them to arrive so early in the morning. The sense of worry that once brushed against his mind seemed to swallow him whole. She looked up to him and though he looked back at her with a soft smirk, she could sense his concern.

"Strange."

"Should we go down and greet them?" Her voice was high with excitement, though Gaara could only shake his head with his usual impassive frown extended over his face.

"No, Kankuro will. I'm sure he's already awake." He opened his drawers, pulling out clothes for the day as he tactically avoided her gaze, though he could feel it staring at him intently. Gaara finally couldn't stand the stagnant air any longer and glanced towards Sari, whose face held an unusually sly smirk, even for her.

"Not ready to admit our relationship to your sister, huh?" She asked as she pulled her shirt over her head. Her mind calculated the quickest way to fluster him, though he was hardly anything but calm and collected. "Are you embarrassed of me?"

"Hardly. If anything, I'm proud to have you by my side. It's just not the right time." He kissed her forehead lightly, to which her smile only became more cunning. Gaara knew better than to think that he was getting off that easily. Her arms snaked around his waist when he turned away from her, pressing her body against his back as she held him there. His skin tingled at her mere touch. Sari's hands fell from him as she crawled back onto his bed, watching him go about his morning routine.

"The great Godaime Kazekage, former jinchuriki, terrified of his big sister." Gaara smirked as he pulled a pillow off of his bed and threw it at her roughly, only for her to react quicker than he expected and throw it back to him. He narrowly dodged her retaliation, but raised his hands in defeat. She laughed at his admittance at more than just a loss, shaking her head as she helped him gather his things for the day. As the door shut behind him as he exited and the echo of his footsteps faded from her senses, she rose from her seat on his bed and looked out the window at Suna's liaison and her two escorts. Sari couldn't help but wonder what may lie ahead for them, anxiety bubbled against her skin and dared to boil over.

- x -

"'Mari!" Kankuro shouted as he strolled out of the Kazekage's mansion, his hands firmly in his pockets. "I didn't expect to see your fat ass back here until this afternoon." The grin that had been spread across his face since he had seen her walk into through the village gate fell from him slowly as he watched her appearance change from expressionless to grief. He raised his hands from his pockets just as she fell into his chest and held him. Kankuro held her in return, his hand cupping the back of her head as quiet sobs shook her.

"We were ambushed in the night and fled here. Shikamaru remained to fight off the last of the shinobi to be sure that we wouldn't be followed. There were multiple explosions after we left and Shikamaru did not follow us. The rogue shinobi were from Iwa, so we can only assume that one in particular was taught in the explosives division, much like Deidara." Kankuro grit his teeth, anger rising in his stomach, though he forced himself to not display his distaste for Iwa and for any explosive experts.

"Don't tell me that bastard was revived again."

"As far as I could tell, it wasn't him or anyone from the Akatsuki."

"It seemed too calculated for them to just be trying to hold us up for our weapons and money, though." Sakura voiced, though not entirely directed towards anyone. Temari rose from her place against her brother's chest, her expression firm with a resilience that Kankuro was unsure that she still had. "They were most likely trying to get the scrolls. They didn't send a very adapted squad, though. Maybe they weren't Iwa shinobi after all."

"I'm taking some of our men and going after him." Temari interrupted quickly, her eyes firm on Kankuro. He looked at her for some semblance of a premeditated rescue mission, though she appeared to have only the fire of fear burning within her. At his silence, she brushed by his shoulder as she turned to approach the mansion.

"That wouldn't be wise." Neji spoke before Kankuro could, Temari spun on her heels with narrowed eyes.

"It wasn't wise to leave him there. It wasn't wise for him to not come with us when he had the chance."

"His duty, regardless of what you wish it to be, was to protect you and his friends. That is and always has been his nindo. It may not have been wise, but it's what he thought was right." The Hyuuga's voice was calm and reassuring; his face had tempered with his words. The sand kunoichi's face softened with solemn realization but she left wordlessly and entered the mansion. Neji knew better than to believe a few simple truths would be able to sway her decision. Her mind had been made up long before they arrived in Suna and he was nothing short of surprised that she hadn't turned around the second the explosions had fired. Temari was far too strong willed and too proud for her own good, yet Neji found that it made her a better kunoichi than most could ever dream to be. It was, if anything, a part of who she was and that determination and blind passion may have been exactly what Shikamaru needed in his life to give him direction.

"I'm.. sorry. She has a rough temper and speaks out of turn." Kankuro rubbed the back of his neck; his apology seemed much more rehearsed than it should have been.

"Whoever decided that shinobi should never display their emotions was full of bullshit." He replied. Sakura looked at him curiously, finding it unusual to hear him talk so casually and informally, especially to someone as high in rank as Kankuro. "Calculated actions make for a good shinobi, reckless loyalty makes for a good friend. They are often much more valuable than the strongest ninja."

- x -

"Come in." Gaara spoke clearly, though he never looked up at whoever opened the door as he was more focused on the paperwork that had overflown his desk. Suddenly a hand pulled his documents from his grasp, causing him to sigh and close his eyes. Only one woman would dare do something like that. "Yes, Temari?" His gaze finally rose to meet her, though he hadn't entirely been prepared for the fear and anguish that radiated from her, rather than her typical frustration and anger that usually stemmed from something Kankuro had done or that, as the Kazekage, he worked far too much and needed to take a break. The latter of those two reasons was often her thinking behind taking his paperwork from him.

"Shikamaru is gone and I need a team to come with me to go get him." She brushed the stray strands of hair that had fallen from their ties behind her ear only for them to fall back to her face, curling around her cheeks. The typical golden glow that always accented her skin was replaced by paleness that more than likely stemmed from her building anxiety and stress. Gaara stared at her for a moment before processing her request which he quickly deemed ludicrous, but felt it necessary to hear her demands before formally taking action upon it.

"Explain what happened before I make such a rash decision on such little information."

"We were ambushed by Iwa nin and Shikamaru stayed behind to make sure that we made a safe getaway. Shortly after we left, we heard a series of explosions. He didn't follow us and he could have been captured or hurt and unable to help himself. I need a team to come with me. This may be a rescue mission."

"Absolutely not. Suna needs every able bodied shinobi to keep watch over the village and I am certainly not sending my sister back out where more shinobi could be preparing for such a return. You don't know their intent and I will not send my men out towards a possible slaughter." Gaara spoke firmly and Temari couldn't help but cringe at his words. _A slaughter?_

"We can't just leave him out there!" She shouted, throwing his papers back onto his desk. As the Kazekage, he would typically not deal with such blatant disrespect, but he knew more than anything that Temari was fighting with every ounce of her being to not break down in front of him. For some reason, he would always accept his sister's actions simply because she was his sister and she was more capable of loving him than anyone else. Temari helped save him, not only from death, but from something much worse. Gaara couldn't help but wonder what was so special about this man. She never seemed to be all that enthused about sending rescue parties for groups of men, let alone for one person.

"And we can't just sacrifice the protection of our village and our people for one man. I can't send all of my shinobi out there to go protect someone who is probably more than capable of protecting themselves."

"This is not-"

"That's enough, Temari." Temari opened her mouth to speak again, but he raised his hand to her. "I said that's enough. You need some rest, you look exhausted." Though he never asked her to leave, she understood that his words were of dismissal and she knew better than to fight back against him. She bit her lip in anger enough so that the metallic taste of blood filled her taste buds and just like that, it was over. There was to be no search party, she would not be allowed to leave the village alone and that was that. Temari cursed beneath her breath as she turned to exit his office but stopped mid step as he cleared his throat to speak again.

"Did Tsunade tell you anything?"

"No, she just gave me these scrolls." She placed them in Gaara's open palm. He opened them immediately, not waiting to share the information with the elders until he could devise a strategy to combat whatever lay before them. _Nara Shikamaru holds what you need. Decoys_. His eyes widened, only to be pressed closed as he raised a balled fist to his forehead, clenching roughly. Temari stared at him, waiting for him to explain to her the situation.

"I will send a messenger to the Hokage at first light if Shikamaru does not return. A search party may be sent."

"What did the scrolls say?"

"He knows. He wasn't meant to stay behind and protect you, he was meant to arrive and tell me himself. The scrolls were decoys." Her face firmed at his words, though she remained quiet. Gaara shook his head and rose to his feet, passing by his sister and heading to leave. He hesitated by the door, trying to think of any better options that might be available to help them, though his thoughts remained blank. "What the Hell he was thinking when staying behind, I haven't a clue."

"Where are you going?"

"I have to tell the elders that there will be no meeting today to discuss the scrolls and of the situation at hand, we will deliberate on what to do until then."

"What should I do, then?" She asked, crossing her arms with the slightest admittance of defeat over her face.

"Have faith in him. He's much too calculated to be fooled by a simple explosion."

The door shut quietly behind him, leaving Temari to stand in his office in silence. The papers that spread over the desk spoke of finances relating to the village, requests from some of the civilians for loans to help provide them with supplies for the coming dry season, candidates for the coming chuunin exams and their respective senseis. She took the paperwork relating to the chuunin exams and stared at them intently, the new candidates all looked hopeful and filled with a burning pride in their pictures and Temari couldn't help but smile at their expressions of optimism.  
The first flight of stairs on the left up to the top floor then hang right. One door, two door, three door, four doors down the curved corridor and her room sat on the left. Just as she unlocked her door, the gear mechanisms clinking in order, she heard a similar click come from the neighboring room as someone began opening the door. Gaara's door slid open slowly, Sari's head poking out quickly, staring down the hall as if checking to see if someone was watching her. She closed the door behind her and darted away, her hair flowing behind her in brunette waves. Temari watched, somewhat amused with the idea of having such information over her _baby_ brother, though he was nearly twenty years old.

The room itself was lit with the warm sun that was slowly rising in the sky before her window, the same old sheets and the same old blankets lay on her bed. The same old clothes and the same old papers cluttered around her tables and desks. The same old pictures hung on the wall, the two favorites that she had gotten her hands on over the years. One showed her and her mother, hand in hand walking along a tall sand dune, their dresses flowing in the breeze like there wasn't a single worry in their minds. She was an only child then, her mother had just discovered that she was pregnant with Kankuro and Temari remembered she could hardly contain her excitement of being a big sister. Her second picture was of her and her two brothers soon after Gaara had been elected by the elders as Kazekage, taking their father's place as leader of Sunagakure. Temari noticed that Gaara was actually somewhat smiling in the photo, as if he was happy with the knowledge that he was going to be important to these people and that he would be needed and wanted. _Something he always wanted_, her fingers dragged along the edge of the frame as a sudden, loud knocking on her door began, nearly shaking the picture frame right off the wall.

- x -

Neji and Sakura followed Kankuro up the several flights of stairs before they finally arrived on the floor that they would be staying for the next day or so until arrangements could be made for their return to Konoha, though both leaf nin prayed for the safe return of Shikamaru each moment. The Kazekage's mansion was silent compared to the consistent yelling heard coming from the Hokage's mansion, where Tsunade's requests were almost always beckoning calls to Shizune. The calmness that was commonplace in Suna was something that Neji noted he could easily grow accustomed to, the ease of meditation could call him at all hours and he could do so without fear of interruption. He smiled at the mere thought. Sakura, too, noted that the peaceful warmth was nice and she enjoyed the quiet that the city had to offer, but felt that it would grow boring and would find it difficult to relax for any real period of time. Kankuro could only laugh at their declarations, wondering what it would be like to not constantly be by his brother's side as a body guard and be able to go on missions with other Suna shinobi.

"Temari should be able to show you guys where your rooms will be. Unfortunately, I have a lot of meetings to go to today and I couldn't really make you guys feel at home for your stay. Besides, anything I can do to bug the shit out of her is my job as a brother." He grinned and Neji chuckled softly at his jovial comments, though it seemed that he did so only out of respect towards Kankuro. "'Mari, get the Hell up! You've got some friends who need rooms."

"Have you ever tried doing something for your fucking self every once in a while?" Temari's shouts were muffled behind the door, though her animosity rang loud and clear. Kankuro pounded on the door again roughly, Sakura cringed with the fear that he might splinter the wood.

"I don't have time to do your shit!" Kankuro turned back to them and smiled again, this time it appeared to be an apologetic one. _Hm, I guess he is handsome without his face paint_, Sakura thought as she studied his bare face, though she would never admit such a thing to anyone, especially _Ino-pig_. "I'll catch you guys later. Bring you to dinner and everything after I'm done for the day. I really do hope that Nara comes back soon, he's a good shinobi, ya know." He bowed to them before he turned to leave just as Temari's door slammed open as she threw a wooden box at him, smacking him in the back of the head with a resounding thud. _Deadly accurate!_ She shouted amongst her thoughts that all cheered in unison, _1,000 points!_

"Don't talk to me like that, you-!"

"Love you, 'Mari!" He shouted over her, drowning out her voice with his own sarcastic claim of fraternal affection. Temari snarled at him as he blew a kiss to her before exiting the hallway and heading down the flight of stairs. Though she always knew that his sarcasm was hardly that and that they did truly love one another, she turned to look at two very clueless, confused and almost frightened leaf nin standing before her doorway. Neji raised his hands in a mock plea for his own safety, Sakura gripping at her sides as she laughed hysterically. Temari couldn't help but do the same.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that. He's, well, an-"

"Ass." Sakura and Neji spoke in unison, much like Temari and Tenten had the day before. The two looked at one another and shared a brief grin before looking back to Temari, who only raised an eyebrow at their sudden display of friendship.

"Precisely. Anyways, you guys can have whatever rooms you like. On the nightstand should be a key that you can use to lock the door and everything. Feel free to use anything that's provided in there like towels, soap and the like. God, this is the most rehearsed thing I have to say whenever dignitaries come visit." She rolled her eyes and watched as they slowly opened the doors to the rooms. Sakura chose the first room that she opened, the light blue contrasted well against her vibrant personality. The small balcony that extended off of the room overlooked the majority of the city and had a beautiful view of the red sunset over the desert at night. Neji chose more carefully, finally deciding on a room that was entirely white washed, though Temari seemed to not be surprise by his choices seeing as white was very much a Hyuuga color. Their doors shut quietly behind them, leaving her to stare down the long and empty hall that stretched before her. The silence grew tiring quickly and she returned to her paperwork. _Duty calls_. She knew better than to allow her mind to wander and think of all the dangers that Suna could be facing in the near future and the fate of Shikamaru that may or may not be hanging in the ballots as she occupied her time with paperwork.

- x -

"So, you are sure that this leaf shinobi has all the information that Lady Tsunade wished to be delivered to you?" An elder asked, leaning forward in his seat. His expression looked more accusing than curious, to which Kankuro felt the slightest bit of anger flare in his chest. He wondered how someone could so blatantly accuse the Kazekage of lying and feel as if they were entitled to do so.

"Hai, I am." Gaara spoke calmly, ignoring the tone that gripped his questions.

"Then what are we doing? We need to send a team out to get him!"

"That would be a dangerous waste of manpower! There is no guarantee he is even still on those woods and it would only be ridiculous to send our shinobi out on a wild goose chase." The quarrelling senior councilmen seemed to be more enveloped in their own arguments and frustrated pleas than Gaara felt necessary. He always noticed how one sided many of them were, all forming severe opinions one way or another. Some were too strict, some were too flippant. He wondered if this was the reasoning his father had behind picking them as his council, giving him a balance of thoughts and ideas.

"What if this information that he holds is detrimental to the future of Suna? If the Hokage feared that someone may have stolen the scrolls and sent a man with this information along with decoys, it must be important and very important indeed. We must retrieve this man at once!"

"Why should we? He is not one of our shinobi, let Konoha deal with this matter!"

"There is no use in wasting our energy and resources. Nara Shikamaru is a brilliant and well calculated man at that, a well-known genius and perhaps the smartest man in the land of fire. He is not one to under estimate an opponent so much so that it would cost him his life. For all we know, he is on his way to Suna as we speak and all of this arguing is for nothing. Now, pertaining to the information that he holds. He is not a traitor to either village and would sooner allow death to take him than to sacrifice the safety of any other men, women or children. He has experienced too much loss to allow someone else to feel the same." Gaara paused, looking towards Kankuro who remained expressionless as he spoke. He nodded, signaling his agreement towards his statement. "However, it is entirely possible that the information that Shikamaru knows is detrimental to the future of Suna, but it is just as possible that this information cannot readily be used for our benefit and it, too, must be discussed before any actions are taken one way or another. We will not be sending search parties after him until we have not receive word from in within 24 hours or, in that time, Konoha reports him as missing. This decision has been placed into effect as of now; no further discussions will be made regarding this matter." Gaara rose from his seat at the head of the council table, blatantly ignoring the shouts that raged between the remaining elders that still both agreed and disagreed with his decision, yet were too enveloped in their own tempers to pay heed. Kankuro followed him out of the meeting room, sighing slightly at finally being allowed to leave.

"Do you really think that the future of Suna is at stake?" Kankuro asked, his voice deep with concern.

"In short, yes, but at what degree I am unsure of."

"Do you think he's going to show up?"

"He is the smartest man Konoha has, far surpassing his father. I have no doubt that he will." Upon exiting the building, both men hid their eyes from the setting sun. Both appeared rather surprised at how quickly time had passed during the meeting with the elders. The blaring heat made the air almost boil, yet both seemed all too calm as the sun's rays fell upon their skin. "It still can't hurt to pray." Kankuro grunted in agreement and despite his utter distaste for the idea of organized religion, he found it within in him to pray for his safe return, even if his return brought news that may be more of a wakeup call than either truly desired.

- x -

"Temari?" A soft knock fell upon her door, one of the many that she had heard and answered throughout the day and something that she was entirely too used to. Still she half expected some lost guest who needed directions to find Gaara or Kankuro or even the bathroom, she was rather surprised to see a bright flash of pink standing before her in the doorway. "May I come in?" Sakura asked before Temari had much of a chance to even greet her, though she let her in wordlessly.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, not at all. Just a tad achy from running all night, but other than that, I'm well. I just stopped by to ask you if you'd like to come to dinner with me and Neji. Your brother offered to take us earlier and I'm sure he'd just love paying for you as well." Sakura winked at Temari, who grinned in response. Her smile fell fast, which gave every indication that it was forced. "Are you alright? I know that you and Shikamaru are together. I just wanted to check on you. I mean, I know you're strong, you're one of the strongest kunoichi I know. I just.. I know you must be worried."

"Gaara told me to have faith that he would return, so that's all I have to hold onto."

"It's okay, you know. To be scared."

"I have to believe that he's okay." Temari spoke softly as she paced around her room slowly, avoiding her words that felt like sharpened daggers against her skin. She wondered how someone could tell her such a thing.

"But you can be scared, too. It's okay to be afraid that he's hurt or to be afraid that he's gone." The confrontation of the very likelihood that he could be gone tore her to pieces. She fell to sit on her bed, holding her head to her knees like a little girl afraid of the thunder or the darkness. Tears that were unwelcomed and unwanted filled her eyes and spilled over onto her skin, leaving icy trails in their wake. Sakura's hands cupped her cheeks softly as she lowered herself to look at her, her green eyes soft and caring as she tilted her head to speak to her. "It does not make you any less strong to admit that you love someone and you're afraid of losing them."

"I don't want to lose him." She choked out, admitting to herself something that she had refused to admit so many times before. _Fear._ The fear of losing her brothers, the fear of losing her friends, the fear of losing things she ever dared to get attached to. Temari couldn't bear to carry the weight of more loss, she feared the day that she might break and never be able to pick her pieces back up. Then, slowly, she felt Sakura's arms wrap around her neck, holding her tightly and reminding her that the weight was not hers alone to carry. The sunlight that shone through her window glowed red with the setting sun, showing the passage of time as the first star twinkled into view. Night was quickly approaching and Temari's hope was dwindling, but she knew long before now that shinobi did not have the luxury of time and that his absence would come to her eventually. She had always prayed that it wouldn't happen so soon. _Prove me wrong, come find me. Please come find me._


	15. Chapter 15: Foreign Territory

**Longest chapter yet. A lot of questions get answered, but new ones may be raised! I grew more on the brother/sister dynamic between the sand siblings. More character development. More plot development. More relationship development. Happiness! I can't wait to hear everyone's opinions!**

**My pre-planned plot (I reaaaally planned ahead before writing this. 16-18 chapters worth at least.) is quickly running out, so suggestions re always welcome in my messages. But I hope I get my creative side back soon, this is stressfull!**

**Please follow, favorite and review!**

* * *

The mansion remained quiet and still at twilight, the only voices that called out were that of the owls that took to the eaves of houses and buildings before they would stretch their wings and fly underneath the moon's glow. Creatures that remained hidden during the daylight were allowed to play at night while others slept; the shadows that fell over the village made the world look foreign and strange. She could only stare blankly out the window, looking for those creatures that always evaded her eyes_. Knock, knock, knock_. So slight, so quiet against her room's door that it nearly went unnoticed. She flinched at the breach of silence, her eyes darting towards the entrance way and she waited for the sound again. _Knock, knock, knock_. Her feet hardly carried her weight as she rose, her arms hung at her sides awkwardly as she walked to the entrance. Hesitating for a moment, she unlocked the door quietly, the metallic click echoed through her room. The moonlight illuminated his face, as he stood before her. The flak jacket he always wore was covered with the black of coal and burns, cuts along his hands and face had bled and dried long before he arrived at her door in this condition. The two remained silent, staring at one another until she moved to the side, allowing him in wordlessly.

"I should talk to Gaara and tell him-"

"What the fuck, Shikamaru?" Temari whispered, her voice laced with an all too familiar venom. She cornered him against the wall, her face inches from his. Her question was anything but and Shikamaru nearly winced at her words. "Who gave you the right?"

"Temari, I-" She silenced him as she grabbed the collar of his jacket between her fists, pushing him back against the wall roughly, the force knocking a picture off of her wall and onto the floor. The glass protecting the picture had cracked and shattered. The mess remained unnoticed as her eyes bore into his, her hands shook against his chest.

"No, this is my turn to talk and for you to listen. Who gave you the right to show up at my door at three in the morning? You could have come with us. If he had followed us, we could have stopped him together. No, you had to be Mr. Hero and let us run away when you could have gotten your sorry ass killed. Who do you think you are making me worry about you like that? How fucking dare you do that to me. You could have died, and for a while I thought you had. Who do you think you are?" Shikamaru remained silent, his face expressionless as she grit her teeth together, anger building a fire within her chest. His hands raised to where her own wrapped tightly around his jacket, his fingers enveloped hers, squeezing them with reassurance and easing them out of their grip. With one swift motion, he rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes slowly as his hands then rose to cup her face.

"I love you. I love you more than you could ever possibly imagine. I'm sorry I had to stay. I'm sorry. I could never leave you." She pulled from his touch and his fingers blazed at her absence. Temari stared at him just so, in a way that conveyed much more than a pure and simple anger or a bitter sadness. She glared at him in a way that was filled with such passion yet filled with an equal sense of betrayal. Her eyes did not search his for answers and her lips did not part to ask such things either. Instead, her gaze only fell from his after a moment, never to return to him that night. He wondered if it ever could. Her small and slow steps carried her into her bathroom, returning with a medical kit in her hands. Temari's fingers pressed firmly against his hip as she guided him to her bed and pushed him down with more force than necessary, but a small smile tugged at her lips at being able to release the wrath that had built up inside of her since the moment she opened that door.  
She unzipped his jacket slowly, fingernails grazing slightly against his neck causing him to shiver just slightly as she pulled it away from him. Burnt cloth rubbed against her white sheets and stained them gray. Tugging at the hem of his shirt, he raised his arms wordlessly as she pulled his shirt off of him as well. The burns that lined Shikamaru's arms were varying in severity, the worst being along his shoulders that seemed to pulse and twitch with each rising and falling breath. The blood that caked along his wounds was thick and dried now as it cracked with every movement.

"Troublesome." Her voice was reserved as it whispered against his ear, wrapping gauze along his wounds. Her breath sent chills along his spine, though her voice alone brought a soft smile to his face. He winced as she pressed her hand against his back, that too was littered with bruises and deep cuts that came dangerously close to the tender nerves that allowed him movement. He stood abruptly, towering over her he waited wordlessly, though she her anger and pride wouldn't allow her eyes to meet his. Shikamaru frowned

"Will you still love me when all these become scars?" Temari found no use responding to him, they both knew the answer anyway. Her fingers snaked into his hair, pulling him to her with trembling hands and burying her face in the crook of his neck. She wanted so badly to kiss him, to know that he was still alive and the time she had spent staring out her window believing that she would never again be able to look at him before she fell asleep each night and the first thing she could look to for comfort each morning was a lie, but she hesitated, fearing that she would open her eyes to find herself alone in the darkness of her room. "I'm here. I'm here." His words were but a murmur as the wind howled against her window, crying out into the middle of the night. Her breath hitched as Shikamaru's lips fell onto hers, kissing her urgently and with abandon. Hands wrapped around her hips, pulling her closer with such a strong fear of letting go. Her mouth brushed against his neck as his kisses ghosted against her collarbone, the taste of blood and sweat and ash was strong against his skin and Temari let out a soft whimper. The full extent of her near loss finally crushed against her chest after she had fallen so deep into denial just hours before, tears that sparkled in the moonlight ran so smoothly along her cheeks . "Temari.." He mumbled, his voice hoarse and harsh as he clung to her as if she were the last thing on Earth. She couldn't help but allow herself another soft sob and another after that, pressing her face against his bare chest.

"I thought I lost you." Her fingers grazed along the skin of his spine, carefully avoiding his burns. She needed to feel him, she needed to find every part of him that she had memorized late at night. She needed to feel the rungs of his spine and the muscles that curved around them. She needed to feel the scar that was hollow and ghostly white against his left shoulder blade. She needed to feel the muscles in his arms tense and relax as he held her so tightly.

"'Mari.. never. Never." Shikamaru repeated, almost as if he himself needed to hear it.

"I love you." She kissed his shoulder. She kissed his neck. She kissed his jawline. She kissed _him_. "I love you." She repeated herself over and over again between each kiss that she planted along his lips. He made her motionless as he placed his lips on her forehead, his fingers now laced around the back of her neck as he held her there. Temari hummed softly, the same song she always seemed to hum whenever she was content. The same song that he found himself humming as he limped back to Suna in an effort to remind himself of what was waiting for him when he got there.

"Should you show me where I'm staying?"

"No, stay with me."

"That wouldn't be very becoming. Someone would notice. I know how politics work; I don't want you to lose your standing as a liaison just from sleeping." Shikamaru warned her, his breath hot against her neck as he spoke. A wry smile formed on her lips, though, as she was reminded of the sight of a certain brunette sneaking away from her little brother's room just hours before.

"That's not anything you have to worry about." She mused as she tugged on his hands as she lead him to lie down next to her in the moonlit soaked room. He found reason to smile in return as she curled around him beneath the soft silk sheets, wondering if his parent's had ever shared moment's like this. His father returning from some mission that should have been a death sentence, cut up, bruised and bleeding. His mother screamed at him, telling him how foolish he was, how irresponsible, and how he could have been killed. Yet his father just stood there as she shouted and yelled, waiting in silence until she ran out of words and breath. He would kiss her and remind her that he was still there, even when death was a promise, he still found his way back home. And that would be that, she would smile at him and he would smile in return. _Because women always show their soft side to the men they care for, after all._

- x -

A repetitive series of knocks that were none too gentle rattled against Temari's door, increasing in volume as they did so. Shikamaru's eyes fluttered open, squinting as he adjusted to the reddish tint that fell over the room, signaling the new morning was already upon them. He looked down to the kunoichi that rested at his side, breathing so calmly as her mind drifted through her dreams. His hand raised to her shoulder to wake her from her slumber, but he hesitated and decided against it, leaving her to sleep soundly. Throwing a shirt on quickly, he thought again to wake her in fear that it would be some dignitary that would have her head if she was found sleeping with some leaf nin. The gears of a plan clinked and rotated together in his mind, quickly thinking of an excuse as to why he was in there as he threw a pillow and blanket onto the floor as if he had been sleeping there instead of next to the sand liaison, _the Kazekage's sister_ more importantly. Shikamaru grasped the handle and opened the door slowly, the hallway was much darker than he expected it to be, yet Kankuro stood at eye level before him. Though he breathed a sigh of relief with the realization that her social standing was no longer in danger, the calm that fell over him was short lived as the fear of her more-than-capable-of-kicking-his-ass brother was eyeing him curiously.

"Dude! You made it back in one piece! Well, sort of." Kankuro pointed at the bandages along his hands and arms as he grinned jokingly. He seemed unfazed by the fact that Shikamaru had spent the night in his sister's room. "I came to wake up this asshole." Shikamaru flinched at his words, but quickly brushed it aside as he understood their brother-sister dynamic.

"Get up, bitch!" Shouting into her room, Temari quickly raised her hand in the air, flipping him the bird as she did so. "We've got the council meeting in an hour, my beautiful sister." He grinned again, his words laced in an all too obvious sarcasm. "You better get ready too, Gaara will be expecting you. Once I tell him that you're here, that is." Kankuro glanced to Shikamaru as he spoke, his face suddenly growing serious.

"Should I see the Kazekage beforehand?" Shikamaru paused, feeling it necessary to address Gaara as such, despite their childhood ties. "I feel as if I should explain what occurred the night before."

"Eh, I'd say not. He wouldn't feel the need to pry into your personal reasoning behind your actions, anyway. Besides, I stopped by his room ten minutes ago and the door was locked. He's probably getting it on with that Sari girl." Kankuro jabbed Shikamaru in the ribs, causing him to flinch again at his roughness. Temari finally rose from her bed with a look of disgust on her face.

"Ew! I don't want to hear about either of your exploits." She growled,

"Then you would just love to hear about me and this girl I brought back the other night while you were gone. Goddamn, she had the best set of-" His hands cupped at his chest as he indicated exactly what he was talking about.

"You fucking pig!" Temari shouted to interrupt him as she threw a pillow in his direction, though he easily dodged it and allowed it to roll out into the hallway. Shikamaru could only find it in him to chuckle at Kankuro's shrewdness, though his enjoyment was short lived as the jolting movements of laughter sent a shooting pain along the cuts that bore deep into his back. He resigned to smirk at her brother, who seemed all too content at making his older sister squirm. The blonde bolted into her bathroom, slamming the door behind her in hopes that it would form a soundproof barrier for her to avoid hearing her brother's disgusting sexual escapades. He turned to leave and just as Shikamaru's shoulders fell to finally relax, Kankuro's hand rose at an incredible speed and pinned him firmly against the door by his throat. The leaf shinobi refused to allow a look of panic to spread over his face, though his heart beat erratically with surprise as he remained motionless. The man's face got close to his and as Shikamaru struggled to breathe past his grip, a grin formed over his face.

"Hurt my sister, and I'll kill ya. Got it? Don't think you fooled me by throwing that shit on the floor." Shikamaru remained still until Kankuro released him. He slapped him on the chest as he wore another one of his typical smiles before he departed down the hall and into the stairwell. He waited silently until he heard the sound of the door closing echo through the passageway.

"Jesus Christ." Rubbing his neck, he looked out the window at the beautiful morning sunrise shining down onto the village of Suna. For a brief moment, he wondered how Temari could ever grow tired of living in such a place where the sky held such intricate colors and the clouds were few and far between. He then wondered if he himself ever truly appreciated Konoha for all that it was. The familiar sound of a door opening caused him to tense, fearing the return of Kankuro, but turned to see Neji exiting his room. The Hyuuga bore a rare smile on his face, one where his white teeth shimmered in the light. He closed the gap between them quickly, holding his hand out as he did so. Shikamaru shook it gratefully as they pulled one another into a brief hug, feeling a sense of happiness wash over him as he was reunited with one of his best friends. It was a title that he had never before found himself using to describe anyone, let alone the man who stood before him, but it seemed appropriate. Thinking of Kiba, he figured he could say the same thing.

"It's good to see that you're safe and sound. I'll admit, I was starting to get worried when the sun was falling and there wasn't a sign of you for miles. Even with Byakugan, I couldn't find a trace of you." Neji confessed with a slight sense of embarrassment, as if he were disappointed in his kekkei genkai for being unable to find him. "What happened back there?"

Shikamaru took his time, recalling his account of being surrounded by the Iwa jonnin and the multiple bombs he had strung all around the area. Narrowly escaping the blast as he tricked the shinobi into landing on his own trap, he felt his burnt skin twitch in remembrance. Neji listened with careful intent, absorbing each detail that the Nara was willing to elaborate on and his white eyes never faltering from his gaze.

"It was a drag, to say the least. Ruined my good clothes, too."

Frowning, he looked down at his burned flak jacket feeling almost ashamed of knowing that he would have to wear it in front of many of the Suna elders as well as the Kazekage who would, without a doubt, be judging his every movement and word he spoke as well as the clothes that he would be wearing as he would represent Konohagakure. Neji noticed his worried expression that fell across his face with abandon, and cleared his throat to gather his attention.

"You can use my uniform to go before the council. My presence wouldn't be necessary there, so I find no need to look formal and presentable. It would be nice to walk amongst the village without cautious looks falling on me."

"Thanks, man. What would I do without you?" Shikamaru joked, his smile returning to him after having spent so long remembering the dangers of battle that he would rather soon forget.

"Look like your usual, lazy self, I'm sure." Another resounding, metallic click filled the hallway, both of their eyes scanned for movement. Suddenly, a timid looking brunette exited from the room neighboring Temari's. Her eyes did much the same and as her gaze suddenly fell upon the leaf shinobi, she immediately became flush as she chirped with a refrained shriek. Motionless for a brief moment, she bolted down the passage like a deer running from a predator. Both of the men appeared somewhat dumbstruck, their looks glancing from one another back to the empty hall. Shikamaru finally glimpsed at the door that unknown woman escaped from before tearing away from it like a banshee, his eyes widened slightly.

"Is that..?"

"Gaara's room?" Neji finished his statement with as much confusion as Shikamaru. They looked at each other silently once more before snickering like two little boys.

- x -

"To what extent the infiltration, we aren't certain, but this information has cost Konoha significantly. We owe Suna and you for all of your support during the war and we will provide the utmost support in your efforts to eradicate him." Shikamaru's words fell upon what appeared to be deaf ears. Gaara sat before him, his hands laced and pressed firmly against his chin as he listened to his lengthy speech that had taken the better part of half an hour explaining entirely. The clock ticked quietly, the one thing that seemed to breach the silence as he waited for some sort of reaction or response, yet Gaara remained wordless. He finally leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms firmly over his chest and resting his eyes shut. He didn't dare look at Temari, nor at Kankuro until he received a response from the Kazekage himself.

"We have to take immediate action." Temari spoke first, her voice firm in its conviction.

"On what grounds? We have no way of knowing how high up in the ranks they could be. They could be as low as working the finances of the village up to one of his guards." Kankuro's voice thundered over hers, though she seemed hardly intimidated by his authority. Gaara had yet to motion towards any course of action as he seemed too deep in thought.

"You're so ignorant to the situation!" She raised her voice against his, the Kazekage's mouth forming a slighted frown as she did so. "You act as if this intel means nothing."

"It's not that it's meaningless. It's more that we shouldn't be hasty with our decisions. You know as much as I do how crucial all of this is and how we act upon it can save Suna or be the end of it. We're not dealing with a few rebellious shinobi; we're dealing with S-class criminals."

"I'll be damned if-"

"He is correct, Temari." Gaara cut her off quickly with unwavering eyes, seemingly irritated at his siblings' bickering amongst themselves. Shikamaru wondered briefly how often he had to break up fights between the two, being the more sensible and calm of the trio. Though his voice seemed balanced, Temari watched him carefully, noting the deep rooted fear for the future of his village that he held within him. His worries were hardly relieved, even with the trusted alliance between the two villages.

"Gaara, you cannot be-" He silenced her once more with a raised hand and a soft glance.

"Enough. We have to gather more information and become more educated on the matter before we make any decision on our actions. As of now, we have no idea how deeply these shinobi have entered our system. Can we trust on your village to help provide us with assistance in our intelligence division?" Shikamaru nodded in affirmation. "Then all we can do until then is perform extensive background searches of all of our council, staff and the like. From there, we can determine our best course of action. Shikamaru, I appreciate you and your villages sacrifice to protect our village as if it were your own and I thank you for all that you have done. I would like to personally thank you for the protection of my sister. She is vital to the village and, most importantly, vital to me. Your actions were risky and dangerous, but I am in your debt. You are dismissed until further notice." The leaf shinobi briefly thought to decline the Kazekage's debt to him, but he thought better than to deny such an offer. He bowed silently before exiting the room.

"We have to proceed with great caution. This is a threat against all of the nations, not only our own." Gaara began again, his voice steadier in his conviction. He glanced slightly to Kankuro who had spent the better part of the meeting restless, but was now still as his gaze fell onto their sister. He looked back towards his sister as her own gaze was fixed on the door where Shikamaru had just stood. Her eyes seemed to swirl with revolving emotion and, for the slightest moment, Gaara's indifference faltered as a bubbling confusion rose within him. His brow furrowed, though a small, knowing smile tugged at his cheeks.

- x -

"Well, that was quite the surprise you threw at us." Temari spoke without looking up at him as he exited the shower. He hadn't entirely expected to spend the night alone, but he smiled with the bittersweet smell of her resting over the room. She flicked through the papers of hopeful students anticipating the chuunin exams.

"It was troublesome hiding things from you. I'm sorry, regardless." Shikamaru rested a gentle hand along her shoulder, eyeing her carefully.

"It was your mission. You did what you had to." She reassured him with a gentle smile, pulling gauze from her drawer as he sat before her.

"Hn. I'm sorry you have to do this. Must be troublesome." He sighed as she dressed his wounds, the chill of her touch along the edges of his burning skin brought bumps to the surface of his skin. Arms wrapped around his waist, her lips ghosting across his skin. "I can't seem to remember what a kiss from you feels like." Shikamaru mused as a sly smile danced across his face. His eyes closed softly as she moved from her bed to stand before him. Her lips fell upon his slowly, her tongue grazing against his like waves rolling from the ocean, greeting the shore before returning home once more. Fingers danced along her tanned legs and rested firmly against the bare skin along her hip, pulling her towards him with a soft want and an even softer love. She followed his lead without protest, falling into place against his chest as they collapsed onto her bed. Wet, brunette hair splayed out and mixed with blonde locks, weaving together like darkness and light. Kisses landed on his neck, causing him to sigh without meaning to, though he yelped as she bit him roughly along his collarbone.

"Shit, Temari. What was that for?" He hissed, though a smirk formed on his lips as he spoke. The look that fell over her face was one that he could hardly ignore, nor could he ignore her hands pressing against his inner thigh.

"_Making love_ is for goodbyes and you're not saying goodbye to me just yet." Temari felt the slightest surge of pride as a low growl rumbled from deep within his chest and even more so as she felt him grow firmer against her slight touch. Her legs slid around his hips, his hands rushed to grip at hers as her core rested so close to him. "Letting you do all the work is, you know, troublesome sometimes." Shikamaru laughed with abandon, something more than unusual for him but his grin couldn't be wiped from him as she hovered above him, her face basked in the summer glow of a setting sun and, for some reason, he couldn't stop laughing and smiling. In that same summer glow and under that same setting sun, she pinned him against the bed, her mouth trailing rough kisses along his neck and her hips grinding against his. She crawled down his body, planting kisses along the curves of his muscles, against the bones of his hips and finally of him through. He twitched against her in response, a flick of her tongue stroked against him and he nearly lost it, lifting his head from the bed to look at her angrily. A quiet moan escaped his throat as she crawled back to him, his hands finding their way from her hips to her ass and pulling her against him coarsely.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" He smirked.

"I told you, this isn't nice sex tonight." She frowned, biting at his neck again as a poor display of dominance over him, though they both knew she didn't have to do a single thing to know that she was and always has been the dominant, crude, bossy and angry woman that she was.

"Christ, I love your ass." Shikamaru smiled, his hand squeezing her again. She cocked her head with a frown, as if she was expecting better from him.

"Getting better.."

"Fuck me?"

"And the Konoha genius finally got something right." She mused as his hips bucked against hers, causing her to gasp as she felt his length graze against her core. She cursed at herself for letting him get the upper hand, but resigned her anger as the look in his eyes seemed to command more than ask for her to. She found herself pulling her shirt over her head just as he unclasped her skirt, throwing both to the floor before their frenzied kisses fell over any skin they could touch. His teeth biting along her collar bones, something he was sure would leave defined bruises against her tanned skin, but couldn't find it within him to care about her brothers' wrath or about what anyone else would say. Temari was there with him and although she was not something he could claim, he found himself loving her with every shaky breath and wanting touch that she placed along his skin. Her fingers called to him, beckoning for his touch as they curled around his erection which was quickly becoming impossibly difficult to ignore.

"You better be willing to do something about that.." Shikamaru trailed off just as her fingers made one, slow stroke along his length. She looked to him with an eyebrow raised, as if she were asking him to continue but refused to wait longer than just a moment for a response. His hands pulled at her underwear until she sighed and tugged finally it off herself, heat radiating from her and so close to his that he found himself moaning again with anticipation. Temari glided against him causing him to buck more forcefully this time, though he didn't seem to look all that sympathetic.  
Hooded eyes took her in as she lowered herself onto him; her gasps making him smile so softly. Her hips rolled over him at just the right angle, forcing an unwanted moan past his lips. Her fingers dragged across his chest as he whispered her name in broken syllables as he called for her. Her hips rolled again and again, this time her own gasps of pleasure falling from her gaped mouth as a familiar heat filled the room. Slow and steady, she rocked against him, her body moving in waves over him as she whispered his name so slowly into the falling sun. Shikamaru looked up at the view, finding himself so captivated with how she looked in that moment. Sweat against her temples, hair matted against her neck, her eyes half shut and her brow furrowed so slightly as her body moved against his own. Yet she was so beautiful in the way she moved, as if they were dancing into the sunset like the wild teenagers they were once, but no longer. As if he had known her all of his life and at this very moment, the red thread of fate had pulled them together. Whether it was forever or until the next setting sun, he hadn't a clue, but he felt his heart swell knowing that if all was said and done that very night, it would have been enough. Although the view from below was beautiful, he wanted to _fuck_ her the way she wanted, and deserved, to be. His hands were swift as he hooked around her waist and rolled her beneath him, never removing himself from her. She frowned and opened her mouth as if readying to protest, but he silenced her with an exploring kiss. His tongue flicked against hers in a flowing display of dominance where neither would ever truly be the victor. Shikamaru broke from her lips, his eyes searching hers for questions instead of answers.

"If you're going to fuck me, then fuck me, _Nara_." The way his name curled off her tongue rose a growl from him, one that was much more primal and deep than he expected, but the sudden sound seemed to send chills up her spine. He reveled, if only for a moment, how he felt both privileged and proud that this was his view to soak in, but was soon pulled back down to Earth as she rocked her hips against his again, begging silently for him to please her.  
His teeth bit roughly against her neck as his first thrust shot deep into her, forcing another moan from her lips and her hands to grab at his sides, fingernails digging into his hips as she did so. He thrust again, this time with more force and more want, a chorus of gasps escaping from her. He kissed the corner of her lips, feeling them curl into a smile as tentative fingers twirled through his hair, squeezing every so often as he thrust against just the right spot, followed by the softest moan. The teasing rhythm brought him closer and closer as she tightened against him time and again, her muscles swallowing his length whole and forcing stars against his eyes. Shikamaru's thrusts fell pace to their moans in the early night air, the sun setting quickly and darkness falling over them as the moon lit them with the pale blue shadows. Hips rolling against hips, heavy breaths into the silence of her room, quiet moans and scratches along fair skin. The force behind them brought her to grip at her headboard in support and to silence it from slamming against the walls that she was more than sure were entirely too thin. Temari shuddered as the muscles that had been tensing so slowly finally released in an explosion of pleasure that forced the air out of her lungs and her teeth to grind together. A few more moments and he too followed her into something he could only describe as the best damn thing. _Other than her, of course_. She watched with curious eyes as his own explored her body as if he were looking at her for the first time.

"You look beautiful in the moonlight." He murmured, biting his lip with quiet embarrassment. Memories seemed to fail her as she tried to remember the last time someone had called her beautiful. _Cruel, vicious, strong, bossy, loud, aggressive_ were always the words she'd hear others say in hushed tones, but never _beautiful_. She couldn't possibly be, she had too many scars and too many flaws, yet he looked at her with such undying admiration and for the first time, she felt as if she were seeing him too. The shadows that remained motionless in the room seemed to pulse over his skin, as if they were dancing with him in a way that almost made her jealous. The muscles that tensed and relaxed with his every movement, the way his eyes lazily glanced at her, the way he carried such a strong will of fire that seemed to burn right out of his chest. Yet, there he was, his flaws shining in the silver form of scars and the husky tone of his languid voice.

"You look handsome all the time." He smiled in a way that she had never seen him smile before. Almost as if he was shy or bashful and she too wondered if he had ever been called such perfectly accurate things before. She wondered if the other girls he had been with ever bothered to remind him of little things and she felt the brush of possessiveness burn a blush against her skin. Her fingers delicately traced his ears following the flow of his skin against his jawline. His unshaved beard prickled against her fingertips, yet she continued down his neck, peppering soft touches against his collarbones. Palms cupped at his shoulders, squeezing them gently as her hands ghosted over his arms and finally rested over his hand. She didn't move to hold it, nor did she curl her hand to lace her finger in his, but she finally met his gaze. Shikamaru looked at her with such confusion and surprise at her gentleness, but she refused to answer his impending questions and instead pulled him to rest his head against her chest, his arms wrapping around her waist awkwardly before he finally settled against her with soft breaths that matched her own. Her fingernails ran through his hair, sending a comforting feeling of protection through him.

"Why?"

"Because you look like someone I dreamed of long before I met you. But you're better. You're real and you're here with me."

"Is that enough?"

"You're enough." He grew stiff and Temari wondered if she had said something that put him off, but soon his arms pulled her against him as he buried his face in her neck, whispering things she couldn't hear or understand but he spoke against her skin with ghosting lips and smiles and she wondered what about her was so great that someone like this could ever love someone like her. _She wondered, she wondered, she wondered_.


	16. Chapter 16: Warning

**I have returned from the grave! After a solid month of nothing but exam after exam, final after final, project after project, I am finally done with my sophomore year of college. Thank. God. Seriously. I did alright. Sub-par if you ask me, but next year is another year.**

**For starters, I'm sorry it's been over a month since my last update. I'm also sorry that this chapter is also going to be sub-par. But, I will be around to update more often now until I find a new job. **

**I digress. I hope you guys like this chapter, is elaborating on Gaara and Sari's relationship, Shikamaru and Temari's, Neji and Tenten's, Sakura and Kiba's as well as Sakura and Neji's friendship. Complicated to say the least, but I feel like character development was in order. Besides, I like making Neji and Tenten's relationship completely adorable as a side plot. Also, I finally got my shit together and figured out how the plot will go from here and I am really excited about it!**

**PLEASE FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW!**

* * *

The warming feel of desert air blew over her skin, the breeze much welcome in a village where clouds were scarce and rain even scarcer. She rolled over, her arm extending over a form she believed would be next to her, but was absent from her touch. Eyes opened softly, adjusting ever so gradually to the early morning light as the sunrise was surely approaching, but the faintest of blue blanketed over the sky. The starts still twinkled, their last ties to Earth fleeting as the sun threatened to shine over the horizon with each passing moment. In a dreamy state, she gathered her sheets up towards her chest, fingers mechanically brushing her hair out of her face. Another breeze fell through the open window; the small balcony that she very rarely stood out on was now occupied by a man leaning against the railing, eyes scanning the world that lay beneath his heavy gaze. She blinked again, almost as if she feared it were a dream, but rose from the bed and dressed quietly, unwilling to break the brief silence that he so cherished. A cigarette held lightly in his lips, a small wisp of smoke rising from it as he took a long, deliberate drag, letting the smoke flow freely from between his lips. His eyes looked soft and more than anything, he looked content and at peace and she couldn't help but smile as she watched the man who swept her off of her feet. He took another drag before ashing the last of the cigarette and flicking the butt into the distance. His took a deep breath and sighed, resting his chin in his hands as he stared past the dunes and into the vast desert that stretched before him for miles upon miles. Twinkling grains of golden sand shimmered in the distance, a red rays of the sun just barely peeking past the horizon, greeting the morning with a smile. Arms wrapped around his waist and familiar warmth radiated in his chest as her cheek rested against his spine and a smile formed on his face.

"Morning, beautiful." He mumbled, the hum of his voice running through his body and vibrated against her form. Her voice mimicked the same as they stood there for a long moment, breathing gently as the whole world awoke before them. The chirp of birds and the hum of beetles reigned in the new day with their love songs.

"An unusual day where you rise before me, Nara." Temari mused, pressing a soft kiss against his back. Goosebumps rose at her touch.

"Troublesome if you ask me. Why my body refused to stay asleep is beyond me."

"You find everything troublesome." Her body relaxed against his, smiling as she spoke.

"Everything but you." He turned to her, remaining in her grasp and held her in return. Shikamaru kissed the top of her forehead as he pressed her against his chest, breathing her in. She hummed the same tune again, ever so softly, comforting him in a way he couldn't find words to explain.

"I don't remember the last time you smoked."

"You know, I don't either."

"We all have our vices. Those things that get us through the day. There are certain things I'm never really going to get on your case about, you know."

"That's a first." She frowned, delivering a swift punch to his arm, causing him to wince just slightly. He mouthed his pain and a smile quickly returned to her tanned face.

"We should get ready. I'm sure Gaara is going to call a meeting soon to discuss the finality of our plans to deal with the situation before you're sent off. He probably spent the whole night reading through each of our council's files." Temari pushed herself from the railing, raising her arms above her head in a stretch and her back arching like a cat. Her blue eyes scanned the beautiful view that extended below them on the waves of desert sand. A frown fell over her face as she thought of him leaving, yet, as if he could read her thoughts, his hand was placed gently over hers, his fingers lacing to grasp with reassurance. The village slowly began to rise at the morning light, early risers venturing out of their homes, greeting the sunrise with welcoming arms and smiling faces.

- x -

"Gaara?" A soft voice purred, still husky with sleep yet still gentle like the summer breeze. He remained silent for a moment as he stared blankly out his window and into the cloudless sky that grew pink with the new dawn. Red hair shook about his face as he finally moved his gaze from the view to her. Her face pouted with worry, but her eyes seemed too angled to be filled with any sense of fear.

"Yes, Sari." He stated more than anything, as if answering a question he knew she hadn't asked but held brewing within her. His frown grew more solemn.

"What's going on?"

"Well, I spent most of the night looking through all of our records, looking mostly through our high ranking officers. If we can start crossing out potential positions such as high council and my armed guards, it will make our search a lot easier." Sari cleared her throat to interject, but he ignored her, turning his back to her as he pulled clothes onto him. "It's simply a matter of finding the time that I don't have to look into all of these things. After talking to Kankuro, we've determined they're most likely-"

"Not that." Sari paused, running her fingers through her hair with shaky hands. Gaara turned to her, curious blue eyes boring into her skin, piercing her with sharp knives, but she couldn't bring herself to look at him. "I meant this. Whatever this is. I'm tired of having to sneak around all the time, acting like I hardly know you. It's.. It's not fair." Her body seemed to move of its own accord, angling herself so that she wouldn't have to look at him, yet she mouthed the words she knew he would say.

_It's not the time_ "..to talk about this."_ It's not that I don't care about you, _"..but I have a position to hold among the elders.." _and I can't afford to look like a _"love-struck teenager." _I promise we can talk later, Sari. I promise._ "Are you even listening to me?" An anger she didn't think could be summoned rose from her as she turned to him sharply.

"It's never the time to talk about it." She rose from the bed with a sense of purpose, her hair falling to place against her sides and her eyes finally met his as she picked up the last of her things and held the door handle in her grasp. Sari looked back at him, almost expecting him to stop her, but he made no movement towards her and made no motion to speak. _I should have known_. The metallic sound of the door clicking shut was so quiet and so soft against his ears, yet he felt as if he could hear the echo in every corner of his being. Her sudden absence ran through him, leaving him quiet and alone in the bright sunlight that fell through his room in cascading brilliance. Often, Gaara wondered how it used to feel when he wasn't wanted or needed or loved and suddenly all of those feelings of being were pulled from beneath him. His skin felt both raw and numb, yet he wondered how something so contrasting could exist all at once.

- x -

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Come in." Neji's voice broke the silence smoothly. Vibrant pink flashed through the doorway as Sakura's form provided a brilliant contrast in the serenity of the room, creating an off sense of chaos in a balanced world. The colors almost offended him, though he remained quiet.

"Good morning." She hummed, leaning back on her heels with a sweet smile. Her eyes followed the bleached walls to stare out the window, the sky painted a color that reminded her of herself. Her eyes then followed his deliberate motions as he folded he cleaned his weapons, ones she was sure that Tenten had convinced him to bring.

"Morning."

"Are we leaving today?"

"Most likely by high noon."

The room fell back into silence, one that made the kunoichi feel as if she were being suffocated by the white walls that reminded her too well of the hospital walls. She thought she would find such a sight comforting by now, something that reminded her of her home and of a job she loved more than life itself, yet it didn't. Her eyes closed as she remembered all of the deaths she had witnessed, people crying out in agony with a pain she could not heal. Flat lining friends being strangled by those white walls that corned them into death.

"White represents cleanliness and purity and that is the color of most hospital walls, but it too can bring about memories we'd rather forget. For Hyuuga's, it represents balance. All colors combine to create white, yet there is no chaos or madness." Sakura could only stare at him as he spoke, eyes flickering wildly as she wondered how he always knew what others were thinking, yet he himself was unreadable. Hair fell to frame his face as he turned to look at her, a soft smile never faltering. She remembered chastising Tenten when she announced their relationship to her and the other girls, most frowned, admitting that he was very handsome but so absent. Perhaps she underestimated the Hyuuga, something that would be dangerous during battle, but even more dangerous amongst friends.

"What about black?"

"What of black?" Neji raised an eyebrow at her, though he couldn't believe himself to be surprised. Tenten could ask a thousand questions and still wonder more, eyes shimmering with every answer. He found himself smiling at the thought of her, pressing tender fingers to his lips as he looked back to his kunai that lay in his lap.

"Does it represent balance as well?"

"Black is the absence of color, the absence of what makes life vibrant and beautiful. That's no fun at all, is it?" Neji never brought his gaze to look at her, but as if he were recalling a fond memory, he brushed his hand against his pale cheek, dragging firm fingers to clasp his chin before finally returning to sharpen his kunai.

"May I ask you something?" Sakura's inquiry finally called for his gaze and white eyes glanced up to her form that now stood before him. He nodded, patting the bed beside him with the insistence that she sit. A resigned sigh fell from her lips as she did so and Neji's lips parted as if to begin speaking, but closed quickly after with a thought against that motion. "When did you know that you loved Tenten?" He grew still, his hands that had been avidly sharpening his weapon came to a rigid halt.

"Every morning I wake before Ten and I make her breakfast before she must leave for her own duties and I to mine. One morning, I woke up to an empty bed and I feared that she had left me in the middle of the night. I don't truly consider myself to be the best boyfriend. I don't tell her everything when I should, I don't let her help me when I need it and I hardly ever say the right thing. She's always been so patient with me, but I woke up with the fear that I had worn that patience away and that better sense told her that she could do better. I walked into the kitchen and there she was, making me breakfast. She turned to me with a smile on her face and told me that she had gotten up earlier than me just so that she could. It wasn't the fact that she cooked for me because she's an awful cook, and don't you ever tell her I said that, it was that I had woken up so terrified that the best part of me was gone and the relief I felt when I saw her smile. I fear losing the things I love, and I feared losing her. I always have." He spoke so smoothly and with such a sense of meaning behind his words, Sakura watched him with a dumbfounded expression as she wondered how this stoic man she had known nearly all her life had evolved into someone who could so simply describe an elegant love.

"Tenten has worn on you much more than you realize." The Hyuuga looked to her with an earnest gaze, studying her with soft eyes. "She always spoke so greatly of you, like you were the man that put the stars in the sky, and now look at you talking about her the same way."

"She puts stars in my skies." He mumbled beneath his breath, a whisper so soft Sakura almost thought that she had misheard him, but the way his eyes lit up whenever he thought of her was too easily seen.

"You mean the world to her, you know." Sakura was taken aback as he flashed a handsome grin at her, one that could beat Kiba's crooked bad boy smile any day. The kunoichi rose from her place beside him and brought her arms high above her head in a stretch, her eyes on Neji as he still grinned like an idiot. "We should go speak with Gaara and see what his orders are." He nodded quickly, his stoic expression overcame him once again as he rose with her to leave the room.

"Sakura?" Neji asked just as her hand reached the knob of the door, the cool feel of steel gave her some sense of relief in the heat that had quickly overtaken Suna since the rise of the sun. His voice sounded more tentative than anything, less firm than the man who had just spoke so passionately now seemed timid and so unlike himself.

"Yes?"

"Why did you ask? Of Tenten and I?"

"I needed to know if I loved Kiba or not. But I think I have my answer." She dared to look back at him at the mention of the Inuzuka's name, expecting some snarl to crawl over his face at a childhood rival, if Neji would even bother to call him that. But, with an even greater surprise, he smiled.

"A man is nothing without a strong woman by his side. Maybe he'll prove himself man enough for a woman like you."

- x -

As the pipes groaned under the pressure of water flowing through them, Temari finally allowed herself to relax in the solitude that had overwhelmed her once Shikamaru had entered the shower. It was bittersweet, she noted, as she rested her chin on the palm of her hand and watched a lone fluff of cloud float just below the sun. _No shade today_. She picked up the shattered picture frame that she still had yet to piece back together, pulling the picture of her and her mother from beneath the shattered glass. The edges of the picture were much more vibrant with color; the center of the picture had been washed by the sunlight after years of sitting in that frame nailed to her wall. Temari sighed and pressed her fingertip over her mother's face, the years of sunlight had washed the memory of her mother's face from her mind, leaving a blank slate where she used to be. The only thing she knew she could never forget is the sound of her humming in the kitchen as she washed dishes, a smile painted so perfectly on her face. She thought of her own smile, crooked and bent, so much unlike her mother's. She always reminded her that her smile was beautiful because it was hers.  
Her hands grasped the drawer handle softly, waiting moments before she could pull it open and place her picture inside. Pulling out another frame, she held it up against the wall, deeming it acceptable enough to be placed on her wall with another picture. _A new picture_.

"Hey 'Mari, you ran out of-" Shikamaru was quickly silenced with a flash of a camera. He covered his eyes immediately with a hand, leaving the other to keep the towel firmly around his waist lest she catch _another_ picture of him. "God dammit, Temari. Why?"

"I needed a new picture to replace the one you broke."

"I'm positive that you broke the.." A sharp glance his way silenced him as he raised a hand in resignation. "Regardless, you could have chosen a better shot."

"I think this one suits you quite well. Birthday suit. Get it?" Temari slapped her knee with faux laughter before pulling the picture out of the polaroid camera and sliding it into the picture frame. She held it out at arm's length and smiled broadly at how terrible and handsome he looked all at once. His hair a tangled mess surrounding a dumb expression on his face, his hand reaching forward as if to ward her off. "Too perfect."

"Well, I am handsome." He kissed her forehead gently before he returned to the bathroom to dress himself. Her typical ambassador attire felt a little loose on her, she noted, thinking that she would have to take her clothes in yet again. Kankuro had mentioned recently that she looked frailer than usual, but she dismissed his concern and insisted that she was fine. She hadn't remembered the last time she had eaten, stress always seemed to feed her for days as it fed on her as well. Her peace and deep thought was short lived as Kankuro opened the door without a knock.

"Have you ever heard of knocking, asshole?" She said with a smirk, but it fell from her face as she studied him. He looked too stern, too stoic, too _scared_.

"Konoha was attacked this morning."


	17. Chapter 17: Calm Before the Storm

**I have had absolutely no motivation lately, so I'm sorry I've been so bad at updating lately.**

**The action is finally picking up, but it's time for our favorite lovers to part. However, do not fear, it will only be for a few chapters, so no one worry. In those chapters, though, be prepared for a lot of interesting things to happen, because I've got big plans for them. Some suggestions I got ages ago are going to come into play, so I hope everyone keeps a close eye on the little details.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS ARE THINKING! (Favorite and follow, too! I love you guys!)**

* * *

She didn't feel safe there. She didn't feel safe with her brothers, she didn't feel safe with her friends, she didn't feel safe with him. The blood that had flowed from her face so quickly left her flushed and struggling for air, but she remained so motionless that she didn't make a sound. She listened as Kankuro and Shikamaru spoke, their voices barely whispers against her ears as she felt as if she were sinking further and further into the ocean, yet she couldn't bring herself to swim upwards. She simply let her body tumble and tumble into the sea, swallowed whole by the darkness below. The kunoichi finally felt herself come to, her body throwing air back into her system and causing her to nearly sputter with a sudden revival, but again she remained silent as she watched them mutter to one another. Shikamaru seemed calm, too calm, to be prompted by a foreign officer on his own village's situation.

"…Tsunade requested your immediate return and said that you'll be commanding officer of the mid to long range combat division. Covers were blown and they attacked immediately, slaughtering two of your council before attempting an escape. They were stopped momentarily before hidden mercenaries posing as civilians unmasked and took to the Hokage's mansion. We aren't sure of the number of casualties as of right now. Gaara is preparing an immediate discussion of the course of actions we should take as a village to apprehend the men that have infiltrated our ranks with Temari and I. We lost contact with Tsunade only minutes ago."

"Understood." Shikamaru pulled his clothes onto his body quickly, veins in his arms and neck bulging quickly as he grew more and more nervous. He squeezed the bridge of his nose for a moment, taking a deep breath before finally looking back to Kankuro. "Did she request back up from the Kazekage? Any other villages? I need to know what I'm working with here." His eyes darted to Temari who merely stood next to her brother, maintaining her typical firm stance with a tensed arm resting on her hip. He wondered briefly why she had refused to meet his gaze, but hadn't the time to ponder.

"No, she has specifically said that no other villages should send their own men as reinforcements. She believes that the plan of the remaining rogues was to attack all at once in order to destabilize all of the villages to prepare for a larger scheme. Gaara expects that the rogues within our village will retaliate tonight. They're bound to catch wind of their friends being discovered and attack themselves. I hate to leave you at the end of the rope, but that's all the information Gaara and I have." Kankuro's bowed to Shikamaru before turning to depart, his hand barely on the handle.

"What do you mean you two? Have you not warned any others?" Temari asked, finally throwing her voice into the discussion, though she was much more hushed in her tones than Shikamaru was used to and he found himself looking at her with a mild sense of confusion.

"No. And it wouldn't be wise to, either."

"You're right." Kankuro spun on his heels to look at his sister with an even greater sense of confusion than Shikamaru had just moments before. He cocked an eyebrow at her, almost as if to tell her that it was about time that she agreed with him. "It would cause too much panic among civilians and for all we know, the disguised are among the council and any discussion would prompt an immediate attack. We need time to plan, hasty actions would cost us dearly." The puppeteer merely nodded and paused briefly to throw another concerned look her way, before leaving the two alone in silence.  
At the sound of the door clicking shut, Temari closed her eyes at the instant feeling of tears brimming along their edges. She sighed as they spilled onto her cheeks but didn't feel the need to wipe their cooling trails from her face. Instead, she let them hang from her chin, dangling like raindrops from house eves before gravity finally took its hold and they fell onto the golden skin of her chest where they finally rested. The Nara's arms fell over her shoulders, pressing her face into his own chest where all she could do was allow her sobs to be soothed by the feeling of his heartbeat against her red cheeks and his fingers through her hair. Whispers traveled through each strand like a story being told out at sea, rolling over each and every wave before the sirens caught wind and sang back to them with their cries. He saved her from sinking into the ocean and now was reminding her why it was still safe to swim. Temari gripped at his shirt, her mind flooding with the violent memories before and during her capture by the Akatsuki. _I can't go back, I have to keep moving forward_. Yet her mind painted her pictures of her torture that she couldn't seem to shake. She hadn't expected to return to this state of constant fear of the enemy. _I suppose being fearful is better than underestimating_. The shinobi finally pulled her from him with much detest, and grasped her shoulders firmly before kissing her forehead once and her lips twice.

"Please don't cry. Why are you crying?" His voice fell from his lips in an effort to be soothing, yet it fell flat and hit her ears roughly with each syllable. He was already lost and already numb, though she couldn't blame him. So was she.

"Scared. I'm just scared. Doesn't that make me weak?"

"Weakness is letting fear paralyze you. You're a strong kunoichi and I've never met a better one. You're going to protect your friends and your brothers and all of these people who are so willing to give their life to protect you because you're brave and you're loving like your mother and ambitious and filled with a sense of duty like your father. Do not let fear paralyze you. You've come so far. You're not the person you were when you were attacked all that time ago. You're much stronger and when the time comes to fight them, you're going to give them some fucking trouble. Remind them who the cruelest kunoichi in the Land of Fire is. Alright?" She merely smiled, a blush grazing her cheeks with raw heat as she was so unused to being complimented so profusely and genuinely so she shook off her embarrassment by kissing the edge of his lips and pressing her forehead to his. "Do you feel better now?"

"Much."

"Good, now get back to being bossy and angry. I hate to admit that I miss that part of you." Her brow furrowed at his offhanded comment and she bounced her forehead off of his with much more force than necessary. Her skin stung at the impact, but she refused to show any form of regret. The shinobi, oppositely, recoiled from her attack, smacking his forehead with his hand and frowning. "I didn't say I missed the violence." Temari grinned with her crooked smile, her hands fell back to her usual place along her hips, but she still couldn't seem to find any sense of freedom from her anxieties that brewed in her stomach and threatened to boil over. _The nightmare never ended,_ she thought solemnly as her gaze fell to the floor, _it merely waited in the shadows until night fell again. This is just the calm before the storm._

- x -

"I wish that I was meeting with you with better news.."

"What do you mean Konoha was attacked?" Sakura nearly shouted, though Neji's careful hand on her shoulder calmed her slightly and brought her down from her frantic state of mind, reminding her that she was in the presence of the Kazekage. Gaara was considered a friend of all of the Konoha 11, but in times like these, she knew better than to question the authority that he held over her. The Hyuuga, however, remained silent and expressionless. She expected as much from him seeing as he was so calm in situations that brought most men to their knees in panic and confusion.

"Your knowledge is about as limited as mine. You will be provided with provisions at the gate before your departure, I don't want to send you into the midst of a great battle completely unarmed. I'm having many weapons for yourself and Shikamaru, Neji. I will provide as much medical supplies as I can afford to give to you, Sakura. I am unable to provide you with backup at the request of your superiors and Tsunade herself, so I apologize for sending you in less than comfortable conditions."

"Thank you, Kazekage-sama. We are both very grateful for your generous offer and allowing us to stay in your mansion during our mission."

"There's no need to be so formal, Neji. These are trying times and I must surround myself with friends rather than my subordinates."

"Hai, Gaara." The Kazekage placed several scrolls into their hands. _Knock, knock, knock_! With tensions running so high, they all jumped at the sudden breach of silence that had quickly taken over the room. They all stared at the door vacantly until Gaara finally cleared his throat.

"Come in."

"Good, you're all here. It would be best for us to arrive before night falls so that we can get to wherever we're needed. Kankuro told me that you're providing us with weapons and medicines, Kazekage-sama? It is greatly appreciated and I'm sure that Tsunade will be incredibly thankful. I apologize if this seems inappropriate, but we must leave." Shikamaru spoke quickly, surprising most of them with his calm persona being absent from his demeanor. Temari pressed her hand to his back in an attempt to comfort him, feeling his muscles relax at her touch. The tension in his face relaxed, if only slightly. Neji and Sakura only nodded, looking back to Gaara for his dismissal.

"Yes, yes, go, go." Gaara flicked his wrist and motioned for them to leave, returning his arm to rest crossed against his chest. "I pray for your safety in battle. All of you. You're all very capable ninja."

"Arigato." The three leaf nin spoke in unison before they filed themselves out of Gaara's office. Temari watched the door shut quietly as she listened until the last of the echoes of their shoes against the wooden floor faded from her senses. Gaara watched her carefully, studying her face and, for just a moment, he saw a twinge of pain over her face before she returned her gaze to him.

"Why are you waiting?"

"Excuse me?" Temari cocked her head to the side, her eyes still red from the tears that ran so freely from them only moments before.

"Go say goodbye before you lose the chance." She could have sworn she saw the smallest glint of a smile fall over his pale face as he glanced down to the papers that spread before him, disheveled. Her mouth opened as if she were about to speak, but her lips closed and pursed with a grin that flashed at him briefly before it, too, darted out of his office and ran down the hall_. I might have_. Gaara ran his fingers through his hair, squeezing at it roughly as he flipped through dozens of papers that hadn't been much help into identifying who had infiltrated his government so flawlessly. All of his men were accounted for. His body guards, his council, even his lowest staff had all lived within the village walls all of their lives and hardly any had ever seen grass before, let alone could find any way to associate themselves with the Akatsuki and any of their rogue members. A nearly silent knock rapped against his door. "Temari, I said go." He shook his head as he stood to spread scrolls across his floor, trying to make sense of anything at all. The door slid open soundlessly and Sari stepped in just the same.

"Gaara, I-" Her words were cut short by lips against hers. He had moved so quickly to greet her at the door that she had thought she'd lose her balance, but he held her firmly with his fingers cradling her face with warmth and some sort of emotion that she had yet to ever feel radiating from him. She leaned into his touch softly at first before finally collapsing against him as their lips parted and they were left molded together with her arms around his shoulders and her face pressed into the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry. I'm very sorry." He whispered repeatedly as his words fell with love against her ears. His fingers ran through her brunette hair and, for a brief moment, Sari could have sworn that he whispered something about how much he needed her. She couldn't help but let her smile tickle the sensitive skin along his neck, causing his muscles to flinch at her touch before relaxing again. She finally pulled herself from his grasp and pressed her hands along his cheeks, rubbing her thumb along his skin. Gaara's hand came up to meet hers, lacing his fingers between them.

"I didn't think you would be the first to apologize."

"I'm not one for romance, you know that, nor am I one for any sort of serious attachment. Imagine my surprise when I realized that I loved you and imagine my surprise when I thought I would never have the chance to tell you that." He changed the subject as if it were an afterthought, returning to his work almost immediately. "There is a good chance that Suna will be attacked tonight by the rogue Akatsuki members that had either defected before the organization's disbandment or lied low in hopes that, eventually, the nations would let their guard down. I want, no, _need_, you to gather my guards and…" Gaara trailed off into his thoughts as he flipped through his paperwork and desperately wishing that he had listened to Temari when she suggested that he hire someone to keep him organized. Never in a million years had he thought that he would become just as frantic- and just as needing of a drink- as Tsunade.

"You love me?" The kunoichi asked aloud, pressing her fingers to her lips shyly, as if she were shocked and surprised. She had always picture his words flowing from his lips as an afterthought in the early morning. When the sun was still new to the world, just peaking over the horizon, leaving a pinkish hue over their desert world. His lips would curl in just a way when he'd say love, as if it was bitter on his tongue yet he still relished the taste. His eyes would stare blankly ahead as he spoke and when silence would follow, he would turn to look at her with his curious blue eyes. Her daydream faded from her mind and she finally returned her gaze to look at him. Those same blue eyes that she would see every time she would picture that drowsy confession now looked up at her, just as curious and just as beautiful.

"Of course I do. Of course I love you. Of course. Of course." He repeated himself several times again as he returned to search through his paperwork, stopping abruptly to look up at her. "The last thing Tsunade said before she was cut off was that they didn't work their way in. They weren't ninja that just showed up and spent years working their way into the system. They spent years _planning_ the infiltration, executing it only weeks before their accidental discovery. Their officers didn't become affiliated with the Akatsuki like we had thought, they impersonated their officers." His hands flew into drawers on their own accord, searching rapidly and finally pulling out several files of ninja that had taken just a few days longer than expected on their missions within the past few weeks. All of their excuses were valid, most were because of rough weather or unexpected detours needing to be taken in order to return home without incident. He noted that some, however, had never been looked into simply because the shinobi and kunoichi involved were trusted, high ranking ninja. Their word had never been questioned. Their reasons never opposed. _I let them into my village willingly. I let them walk in with free reign._

"Sari." She nodded. "Find Temari and Kankuro immediately. I have a plan."

- x -

The crowds that swarmed the streets were as usual, street vendors shouting about their top of the line merchandise and their low prices and special deals, mothers shouting at their children to stop rough housing and children screaming to one another while they played games on the sand covered road that winded away from the mansion. So many voices, none of them his. The kunoichi's feet moved without her willing them to, running towards the village entrance, praying that she wasn't just seconds too late. Yet, her pace slowed, her chest rose and fell quickly as she regained her breath and she pressed a balled fist to her mouth, cursing at herself at the sight of a the entrance of the village being barren of foreign nin. A sigh passed through parted lips, hissing into the air.

"I didn't forget you." She spun on her heels, her face inches from his, reminding her of when this all started; Him surprising her out of the blue while she was lost in her thoughts and lost in her life, his face so close to hers that she could feel his breath on her neck and his heart beat thumping through heated air. It was his hello. It was his goodbye. How fortunate she was to fall in love with a shinobi that was consistent in his pursuant ways of bugging the absolute shit out of her. Just as she was about to part her lips with complaint, he pressed his against them firmly. He tasted of fear and sadness and she could only frown at him as he pulled her away and held her at arm's length, staring at her with wavering eyes.

"Shikamaru, you have the will of fire in you. From not only Asuma, but your father as well. Show them they entrusted the right man with the task of protecting the king. I didn't fall in love with a spineless baby." Her words were firm and reassuring in their own, twisted way. Temari had never been the more articulate of the two, nor had she ever been the most kind, but she was always the most genuine. Shikamaru shook his head, smiling broadly at her with closed eyes and looked at her only to see her own crooked smile spread across her face as well. "This isn't a goodbye."

"I wouldn't dream of it, 'Mari."

"Kick some ass."

"Give them Hell."

"I love you." Quiet declarations fell from their lips together in unison, swirling together like grains of golden sand in the desert air and floating into the sky like clouds before a storm. Their sweetness was short lived, per usual.

"Don't fuck up, woman." Shikamaru winked at her.

"I could say the same to you. Don't want me to come save your sorry ass again, huh?" Temari spat back at him with a sly smile and a wink in return.

"People in love don't actually argue like that when they're in love, do they?" Sakura asked Neji, a hand covering her mouth in hopes that the _happy couple_ wouldn't hear her. She watched them carefully. Temari defensive, Shikamaru apologetic. Something that seemed so abnormal looked so typical for them. So natural. So comforting. Neji shrugged, his arms limp at his sides as he, too, looked at them with a watchful eye.

"They don't seem like the type to ever leave things on a nice note." Sakura snickered, covering her smile with her fingers.

"Hey, I never asked for your help. It's a drag asking a woman for help. Always running her mouth about how she was right and I was wrong." Shikamaru raised his voice and his hands from his side in mock defense, lifting his nose into the air with a sense of pride and dignity.

"Watch the tone. You'd be one dead kid if I hadn't rescued you." Temari's arms crossed over her chest, her words tense in their form, but the kunoichi was gentle with her gaze. Temari pulled Sakura into a tight hug, whispering a soft thank you in her ear and pulling Neji into one much the same. She smiled at him and told him to tell Tenten that she missed her. With that, Shikamaru turned to his comrades and laughed softly as they departed, running into the distance and leaving nothing behind but plumes of dusty air in their wake. Hums rumbled from her chest and she could have sworn she heard his hums echoing the same song back to her. A smile tugged at her lips, but she did not smile and she wondered why. Moments passed before their silhouettes disappeared from view and she finally allowed herself to let out a shaky sigh as she looked to the sky for some sense of relief. Heavy, dark clouds lied in the distance as she heard a low rumble of thunder cut through the air. It had been years, if not decades, since Suna had seen any rain. It was the summer season, the peak of hot weather and dry air, yet it felt damp and cool with the impending storm.

_The calm before the storm._


	18. Chapter 18: Inferno

**Hello, all! It's been quite some time! I've been working a lot lately, though that isn't really an excuse for updating, but ya kno bro. I don't really have any other comments than this is hardly a ShikaTema chapter and a crap ton of NejiTen. So. I'm sorry for that, but I needed some filler stuff. I hope the end leaves you guys excited for the next chapter!**

**PLEASE ****REVIEW****,**** FAVORITE****AND****FOLLOW****. I really need some ideas/inspiration! Thanks guys!**

* * *

A distance that would typically take three days to traverse was covered in less than nine hours. The trio was run ragged, panting for breath as they gazed into the village in the dead of night. The Hyuuga clan's trusted Byakugan had been activated long before the sun had fallen and Neji's eyes seemed to become more and more strained the longer he used it, though he made no inclination towards any sense of discomfort. The village gates hung wide open, something that made Sakura nearly gasp as she held a fragile, open hand to her lips while they trembled softly. The gates were never left open past sunset and the silence that hung in the air was palpable, sending a slight chill along Shikamaru's skin. Their view was hardly obstructed as houses appeared in order, no mass damage nor mass casualty. It looked just like it looked every night, yet it was much too quiet. There was no sound of nature surrounding them, as if they themselves were too scared to make a single noise. The shinobi and kunoichi looked to Neji inquisitively; White eyes adjusted in the darkness, more veins bulging against the fair skin along his temples and he grunted with disbelief.

"A massive genjutsu was cast over Konoha, hiding whatever may be going on inside the village limits from anyone who stands beyond the genjutsu's range. We don't see or hear anything because we're blind to it." Sakura's fists tightened, but an inescapable look of fear had fallen over her face. The Nara's eyes merely widened with an equal sense of confusion. _Someone with the ability to cast that type of genjutsu over such a massive area is much stronger than anything we could have ever anticipated, let alone prepare for. The fact that they could perform such a thing and still find the chakra to fight was more or less alarming. _He held his thoughts behind pressed lips, though he knew entirely that both of his comrades, _his friends and kings_, were thinking much the same. The pink-haired kunoichi's eyes remained steady on the open gates. Once a place that felt so much like home now itself felt like foreign territory. A place that was meant to be safe was lost long ago in the war and replaced by house after house, building after building, but not a single one that any could call home. But they would protect it with all they had, even if it meant their death would be imminent.

"Can you see what's going on?" Sakura asked after standing for a moment in silence, her voice heavy with exhaustion and her eyes still transfixed on what appeared to be a peaceful village in the middle of the night. Though his own eyes never wavered either, he shook his head slowly, long strands of hair brushing against his cheeks gracefully.

"It's too blurry and.." Neji's brow furrowed as he trailed off. "It's too bright. I'm not sure. However, the genjutsu is only strong enough to evade our senses; we should be able to just walk into the village without harm. What lies inside the village, I'm not certain. I can't even sense anyone's chakra other than whoever is casting this force field." His eyes were hollow and vacant, but lined with fear. He looked so much like his father, though no one would ever make such a comment to him.

"It could be a trap." Her voice was but a whisper into the dark.

"No, they already have what they want. They've already gained access to the village and the Hokage mansion. They've done enough to protect themselves and even so, we can't avoid entering the village. We have to be careful about this, but we can't attract attention. Splitting up sounds risky, but it feels like our only option to avoid them sensing our chakra en masse. They wouldn't send many nin out to fight off remaining forces." Shikamaru finally spoke, his voice sounded much to hoarse and weathered to belong to a man his age, yet it passed through his lips effortlessly, echoing against the surrounding trees.

"What do we do once we get inside?"

"We need to find civilians, it's our only chance to figure out what's going on. We can't storm the mansion blindly. If you find your divisions, join them and follow the leading officer's orders, not mine. Understood?" Nara spoke and remind them what they fought for when they had almost forgotten. Sakura grasped his shoulder firmly, her eyes had shed their fear and replaced it with an undeniable sense of strength and bravery, the things that he had always known were inside of her. Neji had long ago lost focus, but they both knew that locating Tenten and Lee were one of the few things on his mind, though his duty to protect the village would come long before his need to find them.  
_Once you know what you are afraid to lose,_ Shikaku's husky voice rang through his ears sounding exactly like it had when he was a boy playing shogi with him on an autumn afternoon,_ you know what you are fighting for._ Shikamaru sighed and squeezed his eyes shut as they all leaped through the barrier separating themselves from the danger flaring inside the village. He was afraid of losing all that had given him the drive to fight in the first place. He feared if it were gone, he would simply give in.

- x -

"So, we have to play pretend, eh?" Kankuro asked flippantly, as if the situation were nothing out of the ordinary. Temari frowned, crossing her arms close to her chest in a protective manner, yet her expression settled with confidence and pride, as if the last few years were nothing but a bump in the road. She looked strong, if anything, and brave, if nothing else.

"Temari, I wouldn't ask this of you if I knew you weren't entirely capable. If you'd rather remain hidden from whatever battle may ensue, though, I have no objections. I, too, fear that they may wish to take hostages in order to tie our hands until we do what they wish. Your only duty then would be to protect yourself and whatever documents and scrolls I leave you with." The Kazekage spoke in a droll tone as well, rising to grab his cloak and pull it over his form. To his surprise, he heard Temari's soft laugh push from her chest in short spurts and her smirk curving along her face.

"My duty is to my village and to the both of you. Besides, since when have I ever let you two have all the fun?" Kankuro's face lit up quickly, his mind recalling the panic he had felt constantly surging through his body as they looked for his sister. When they stopped calling her search a rescue mission, but instead a recovery mission. When he found himself looking at fallen bodies and questioning if it was her instead of thinking about the next time when he would be able to hear her smile and make a wise crack in his expense. His hand tentatively fell over her shoulder, squeezing softly and hoping that she wouldn't push him away like he had many other times he reached out to her. To his surprise, her fingers covered his with a warmth he hardly remembered her having, and her face covered with a smile he hardly remembered being so beautiful.

"It's been quite a long time since we've fought together, hasn't it? As.." Gaara trailed off, covering his head with his Kage hat and pulling it down so that his eyes were no longer visible, though Temari felt them firmly on her.

"As a team." The others said in unison. Silence fell over the room at the sound of a knock, Kankuro's hand falling to his side over his scrolls, Temari's instinctively grabbing at her fan. Gaara raised a hand to calm them from the offensive, a soft smile over his face.

"Hai." Sari stepped in at his call, bowing deeply before looking at all of them.

"I've gathered all of the council as well as all of your officers to pose as if it were a regular meeting to discuss village finances. Is there anything else I should be doing, Lord Gaara?" Her formality seemed to be forced and rigid instead of fluid, like most of the other nin directly associating with high council and the Kazekage himself, though Temari and Kankuro had yet to looked surprised at her presence.

"No, that is all." Sari bowed again, turning to leave. "You know my siblings, correct?" She turned on her heels, her eyes scanning his face for some sort of sign as to his intent, but came up with nothing.

"Yes, of course I do. Temari and Kankuro, hello. It's been a pleasure to formally meet you." They both bowed their heads in unison in mild respect towards her, their mother always reminding them to do as much, even as their father told them they never should bow their heads to commoners. Temari wondered how such a kind spirited woman could fall in love with a shrew, and yet she wondered the same about her own relationship; how contrasting things could mesh so perfectly together to create a blend of gold and silver that still glittered like diamond.

"This is Sari, my girlfriend." Gaara spoke without skipping a beat and the other sibling's necks nearly snapped as they turned back to look at him.

"Eh, finally coming out with it?" Kankuro gestured towards Sari with a pointed thumb, grinning at her widely. "I've seen you sneaking in and out of his rooms early every morning, y'know. You're not very good at it. Not very kunoichi of you." Shikamaru's familiar words flowed through Temari's ears and, for the first time that day, she was filled with the warming comfort of his presence, rather than the pain she felt as she watched him leave. Her remembrance was short lived, however, as she heard Sari shriek quickly and raise her hands to her reddened face. The puppeteer smirked at her expression, thinking about painting one of his puppets with her fearful face.

"Hush, we're not as terrifying as we seem. Whatever makes Gaara happy, makes us happy." Temari added as her eyes fell back to Gaara. A full smile fell over his face, one she hadn't seen in years, and for that brief moment that she witnessed a happiness that was so foreign in such a perilous time, she felt incredibly grateful for her brothers.

- x -

Neji had long ago went his own way, quickly finding his cousin struggling to fend off a few remaining nin. In the blur of combat, their expressions looked exactly the same. Fearful and lost, as if they were being controlled much like so many had been years ago in the war. The thought gave him chills and yet he couldn't force himself to see the details of their faces. The way their eyes looked dejected, the weapons in their hands appeared to be merely extensions of themselves. Hinata had quickly fled to assist the remaining rookie nine in their efforts to protect the Hokage at all costs. The longer he fought, the more he felt his exhaustion wear on him, the more he used his Byakugan, the more he felt his blind spot becoming larger and larger. He slowly began counting the percentage of the space around him he could no longer see. _Twelve percent.. thirteen percent.. fourteen percent.._ His eyes blurred painfully as he was struck on the back of his head by a broad punch, he had never truly imagined he would ever face such strain and there he was, almost expecting death to be hovering over him any minute. A familiar whistle of a kunai flew past Neji's ear, striking a faceless nin in the throat. He choked with agony, spurting blood from his mouth as he fell to the ground. A comforting presence fell to his back, her voice like the most beautiful song he had ever heard

"Miss me?" Tenten hummed with a smile he didn't have to look at to feel its warmth, her and found his briefly and she squeezed it softly with reassurnce. She appeared to be a little more worse for wear, but she stood proudly by him. The Hyuuga's exhaustion was lifted almost immediately, his muscles surged with chakra and his lips curled in a smile to match hers.

"Only slightly." His words were laced with love and Tenten look little time to summon weapons from her scrolls, swinging her mace wildly as she pushed the enemy back, giving him just the slightest bit of breathing room and he thanked her with every breath he could muster from his lungs. "Not too shabby."

"I've missed your dry humor." Striking two nin in the side as she shouted, the crackling sound of fire became deafening and finding any oxygen in the air was nearly impossible. Her eyes dimmed only slightly as she struck yet another that dared to turn her back on her, the sight of blood hardly a contrast against the red of fire.

"I've missed you." Neji couldn't help but feel like she was an angel, always coming to rescue him. Tenten had a knack for coming in to save her teammates just in the nick of time. She saved him now and she would save him again, like it had always been fate for them to be together. He shook his head at the thought of it, fate sounded so ridiculous in theory, yet he had no explanations, no logic, no answers. Just her.

-x-

The cries for help were faint amongst the sound of wood crackling beneath the relentless, blazing heat of fire that lit the whole village as if it were midday. Shadows cast along the ground from the flames would be useful, though, Shikamaru noted as he darted from rooftop to rooftop of houses that had yet to catch fire as well. Sakura was quick to follow, but fell behind them to aid a woman and her children out of the flames and tending to their wounds. Shikamaru threw a quick wave back at her, signaling for her to stay behind as he moved ahead to look for more nin. The vandalism of the village seemed like nothing more than something a simple genin could conjure up. His brow furrowed and his body stiffened, thinking of the sheer mass of ninja that must have been responsible for this with the help of a much more powerful shinobi in their ranks. He thought back to how Obito had thrived amongst the Akatsuki, just getting by as he fooled almost all of their members to believe he was nothing but a pawn, but, in fact, he was playing them as if they were nothing more than pieces to his greater puzzle.

Every few paces, he would direct villagers to leave the premises and asked ever leaf ninja he found to tell him the situation, any information at all. Many ninja he found slumped on the ground were long dead, their eyes vacant of any life. A few gave the smallest bit of information they could as they searched houses for remaining foreign nin. He stopped one in his tracks, taking him by the shoulders and asking him slowly if he could tell him where the Hokage was.

"They aren't after Lady Tsunade. They just want to watch the village burn to the ground." His voice was too calm to be natural and his gaze made Shikamaru's skin crawl, forcing him to take his hands away from the man. "They don't want peace. They just want destruction."

"Are they after Naruto?"

"No. They're after death." The man hissed before finally collapsing into his arms. Shikamaru couldn't seem to drive himself to stay there and to help him. He probably awaited death anyway. He took to the rooftops again, the man's voice rang so terribly against his brain that he couldn't seem to wrap his emotions beneath his skin and his ears rang so loudly that he couldn't hear himself shouting so loudly his voice went raw. The smoke stuck to the sweat on his skin, turning his skin a pale gray that reminded him again that these people were after the death of his friends, no ulterior motive, no want to control the village, simply death.

He suddenly found himself halted in his path as he was surrounded by nothing but flames that tickled roughly against his skin. His body burned intensely at its touch and he felt as if he were being burned once or twice. His eyes darted frantically to a way around his blocked path but they finally fell upon a small girl standing amidst the flames that danced much too closely to her. A flash of movement. He hadn't the time to determine what it was or where it had come from. His body moved of its own accord, leaping to the ground and scooping her into his arms before darting back away from his flame covered dead end. It was a long moment of crackling silence before he looked down to her. A single smudge of black ash grazed her cheek, blending in against her hair, but nothing more. Before he had a chance to ask her where she had come from and if she knew where her parents were, she spoke.

"My name is Ume and I can help you."


End file.
